


Rough Seas

by shoushai



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Nicole is a Marine, There are shenanigans, Waverly is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 61,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoushai/pseuds/shoushai
Summary: My first fanfic.A day at the beach gone horribly wrong, but bonds two strangers together and just might be the start of something special.Follow our heroines into a world fraught with danger, secrets and.....Wynonna.





	1. Chapter 1

Shift  
The brunette slipped into the conference room, coffee in hand, just as Morning Report was beginning. She sat next to her friend Chrissy as her exhausted eyes perused over the patient list. With 13 of 20 beds filled, she knew this was going to be a long day.

Field  
Camouflage caked in mud and soaking wet, the redhead sipped her coffee while looking over the field. She had been out here training for two weeks and while she expected conditions to be uncomfortable, the sheer misery of this was wearing her down. Just then the sky opened up and a hard rain began to fall. This was going to be a long day.

Admissions  
The brunette had just hung up the phone when Chrissy came flying up to the Nurses Station. “LT Earp have you seen the charge nurse?”

“No I haven’t, is there something I can help you with?”

”Not really. The patient in 336 is demanding to speak with her.”

”She may be in the break room trying to get a bite to eat.” “I just got off the phone with the ER and they are sending us three more admissions.”

“Jesus Waverly, are they trying to kill us up here?”

The brunette just shook her head and sighed. Four more hours.

Rain  
The rain had not let up all day and a stiff breeze caused the redhead to shiver as she walked through the mud. “Captain Haught!”

The redhead turned towards the voice calling her. “Gunny, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to inform you that SGT Flores has begun the breakdown of camp.”

“Gunny, that is music to my ears!” “This weather has been treacherous all week and I for one cannot wait for a hot shower and dry clothes.” “Captain, I couldn’t agree more.”

The redhead closed her eyes and let a small smile creep across her face.

Four more hours.

Making Plans  
Waverly and Chrissy were in the locker room changing out of their scrubs.

“Waverly, what plans do you have for yourself this weekend?”

”You mean besides sleep?” “I want to finish the book I’m reading and I have chores to do around the house.”

”Come to the beach with me tomorrow, you can soak up some sun and read there.”

”Fine Chrissy, twist my arm. Call me in the morning.”

The brunette smiled at her friend, walking out the door with dreams of a good nights sleep floating in her head.

Warmth  
The redhead trudged through the garage door into the mud room and began to peel off the filthy uniform clinging to her body.

A ginger cat greeted her with purrs and affection.

”Momma has missed you Calamity Jane.”

She lifted the cat into her tired arms and walked into the kitchen to feed her.

After tending to the cat, she hopped into a steamy shower.

As she began to wash away the grime her thoughts drifted to the weekend.

Dressed and ready for bed she had decided that a relaxing day at the beach was in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand  
The redhead was awakened by the incessant pawing of her cat Calamity Jane against her face. She rolled over to see the clock read 0635. She snuggled with her cat a few more minutes before climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The vehicle was packed with all the necessities and ready to go. Arriving at the beach 20 minutes later, the redhead unloaded her gear and walked down to the beach.

Settled in her red chair, she took off her shoes feeling the cool sand beneath her feet. She felt like going for a run.

Sunshine  
Her dreamless sleep was pierced by the far away sound of Tell That Devil, her ringtone. Groggily she answered the call with a muffled hello.

”Good morning sunshine.” chirped Chrissy. Waverly replied with a groan. “What time do you want to pick me up in that sexy Jeep of yours?” Waverly glanced at the clock on the night stand and said “Give me an hour.”

The red Jeep pulled up to Chrissy’s house. The brunette hugged her friend and grabbed her beach bag, putting it in the back amongst her own things and asked “Are we ready to go?” Chrissy excitingly said “Absolutely.” Both women climbed into the Jeep and headed out for what they hoped would be a fun relaxing day.

Run  
The redhead had run two miles barefoot along the wet sand feeling invigorated by the effort. She briefly contemplated continuing down the beautiful stretch of sand before ultimately turning around and heading back from whence she came. She noticed that the beach was more populated than when she started the run and was concerned about her possessions left unguarded further up the way. She quickened her pace.

Waves  
Waverly and Chrissy arrived to see a very crowded beach. The brunette scanned the area searching for the perfect place to put their blanket. She saw a lone red chair to her right with a cooler and bag next to it. Just beyond it was a space large enough to suit their needs. Waverly turned to Chrissy and said “I believe I have found the perfect spot.”, pointing in the distance towards the empty chair.

With the blanket in place and her book by her side, Waverly gazed out into the ocean, mesmerized by the shimmering light cast upon the water. She looked up and down the beach watching families playing in the waves, sunbathers soaking up the sun and a solitary runner off in the distance.

Chrissy looked at her friend and asked “Do you want to quick dip your toes into the ocean before you engross yourself in that book?”

”Absolutely”, replied the brunette and the two skipped like children into the cool water.

Sealife  
The redhead’s muscles were tiring a bit so she was happy to see the tall lifeguard chair coming into clearer view. She was enjoying her exercise, but thirst was starting to claw at her parched throat. Dancing with the waves, she thought she caught a glimpse of a porpoise and it filled her with happiness. This had been a great idea to come to the shore and she was looking forward to a dip in the cool water.

Refreshment  
Waverly and Chrissy had just sat down on the blanket and were applying sunscreen on each other to keep from being burnt to a crisp.

Waverly looked at her friend and said “Thank for inviting me Chrissy, I really needed this.” No problem buddy, I am going to lie down and get my sun on. If I fall asleep, turn me over in 30.”

Waverly picked up her book as if to read, but instead found herself staring at the crashing waves. In her peripheral vision she saw a tall woman with red hair coming closer. The woman walked past her and took a seat in the red chair next to Waverly’s blanket.

The redhead noticed the brunette and her friend as she approached her chair and thought the woman had the most luscious hair. A smile spread across her face as she sat down and grabbed a water from her cooler a took a giant refreshing gulp.

Waverly was trying very hard not to look in the direction of the redhead, but was finding it mighty difficult. She had such a perfectly toned body and flawless skin that was sparkling with beads of sweat. The woman’s smile went on for days and my God those dimples.

Waverly was quickly brought out of her daydream by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

She looked up to see the redhead smiling at her followed by the most enchanting voice.

“Hi. My name is Nicole.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings  
The brunette looked momentarily flustered before responding “I’m um Waverly, ah LT Earp.”

Nicole chuckled and said “Well if this is a formal introduction, I’m Captain Haught” and extended her hand.

Waverly shook it and nervously replied “Nice to meet you Ma’am.”

The redhead flashed her killer smile again, picking up on the other woman’s nervousness and said “Relax, O3, not O6, I’m a Marine. Please just call me Nicole.”

Waverly visibly relaxed realizing she was in the company of a peer and not a superior. “ You look awful hot, were you just running?” As the words slipped from her mouth she felt her cheeks color. “ I um what I meant was..” Her words were interrupted by the redhead. “ I just finished four miles and I am burning up.” She gestured with her hand along her body highlighting her drenched running clothes that were matted against her toned physique.

Waverly blushed again and looked down before responding “My friend and I were just in the water awhile ago and it felt amazing. A quick swim could cool you off.”

”What a great idea!” Nicole stood up and removed her shirt revealing a pink and gray sports bra.

Waverly nearly chocked on the water she was sipping at the sight of Nicole’s chiseled abs. She quickly turned away as she felt the heat creep back into her cheeks. She silently thought “ What the hell is happening to me?”

With her shirt off, Nicole took another long swig of water and looked over at the gorgeous woman next to her. She was turned away from her, but she could see the coloration in her face. Nicole admired the view of the beautiful woman in the yellow bikini just a moment longer before saying, “Care to join me?”

Swim  
Waverly peered over at Chrissy who was listening to her iPod, eyes closed, apparently oblivious to the conversation. Satisfied that her friend was content, she stood up and turned to Nicole “ Let’s go get wet!”

It was the redheads turn to feel the crimson rush on her face. Still she smiled at Waverly and ran towards the water. Once in, the women ventured further out so they could bob in the waves.

”This is so nice and refreshing.” The redhead said. Waverly looked at her with a wide smile and said “Yes it is.” “I am a little nervous though, I usually don’t go out this far.”

Nicole studied the woman’s face for a moment before replying “ If you’re uncomfortable we can get closer to shore?” “No it’s fine, you’ll just have to save me if a shark comes near.”

The redhead chuckled and said “Deal.”

The women made small talk back and forth for awhile, lazily bobbing with the waves.

The brunette had noticed the pull of the ocean seemed to be stronger than when they first entered the water.

She turned towards Nicole intending to tell her she was heading back in to check on her friend Chrissy; not wanting to display her growing uneasiness.

She never got the words out.

Swept Away  
In an instant the angry ocean had swept six swimmers 150 yards from shore.

Waverly was trying hard to quell the rising panic as she desperately searched the water near her for anyone else. She could see no one in her vicinity, in fact, to her she seemed helplessly and utterly alone. The brunette was struggling to maintain her composure as she tread water, so very far from shore. With the feeling of isolation and uncertainty of what to do next creeping over her, she let out a blood curdling cry for help!

Nicole thought the brunette was about to say something to her so she turned in her direction. The swift motion of the ocean startled her, quickly carrying her out to sea. She tired desperately to keep the brunette in her sights, but a crashing wave pushed her under. When she resurfaced she scanned the horizon and saw absolutely nothing. Looking back towards the shore she saw how far she had been carried. A shiver of fear coursed through her body. It was then Nicole thought she heard a faint cry for help.

Commotion  
Chrissy lay on the beach blanket listening to her music. As the last song ended she thought she heard yelling. She rolled to her side expecting to see her friend Waverly, but when she opened her eyes she only saw an empty space. Looking around she saw a crowd gathering near the shoreline directly in front of her. She stood up and walked towards the group. Chrissy asked the man nearest her what had happened. He replied “Some swimmers are in distress” and pointed to some dots along the horizon. Among the crowd a woman screamed “ Oh my God, my husband, someone save him!” Chrissy glanced back to the still empty blanket and with a sinking sensation began to worry Waverly was one of those dots. She could here a couple of the swimmers pleading for help with a desperation so pure it pierced the soul.

Hope  
Nicole steadied her breathing and scanned her surroundings for those faint pleas for help. The oceans roar made this task all the more difficult. She began to search amid the waves for any sign someone else was near. Again she could hear a “help” seemingly bellowed out from the sea itself.

The redhead could now discern that the sound was coming from in front of her off to the left. Getting to that voice would prove difficult because she would have to swim into the current, exactly what she should not do. She swam towards the voice anyway.

Waverly felt like she was shouting into the abyss. Frantically trying to get someone, anyone to notice her distress was consuming her thoughts and energy. Back towards the shore she could see a large crowd gathering. It was then her thoughts drifted to her friend Chrissy. In her haste to join the hot redhead in the water, she failed to tell Chrissy of her plans. Regret and fear began to seep back into her mind as she grew considered for Nicole. She had been right next to her and now she prayed she was ok. Again she cried out to the heavens for help.

Nicole fought hard against the current and seemed to be drawing nearer the voice. She held out hope it was her companion Waverly, but knew their were others that had been dragged into the deep as well. She took a chance and yelled at the top of her lungs for the brunette. She shouted her name and the instructions to swim to her.

Am I hallucinating? Waverly thought as she her a sound behind her that was remarkably like her own name.

Nicole. It had to be.

She called out to the voice and received instructions to swim. For the first time since being swept away, she felt hopeful that she would make it back.

Though Waverly was scared to death at the thought of swimming further out into the ocean, she did it anyway, spurred by notion that she was no longer alone and that voice calling to her represented her salvation.

Nicole looked up and thought she saw movement. She called out encouraging commands for the figure to continue swimming towards the sound of her voice.

Time was relative at this point. It could have been a minute or ten, the situation was that disorienting, but the two swimmers were in fact inching closer and the redhead could make out it was a woman. Brunette.

Waverly.

The brunette was closing in on the other person in the water, she could now see it was a woman with red hair. She called out to Nicole and with new found energy swam faster towards her.

Reunited  
A smile of relief crossed Waverly’s face as she swam up to Nicole.

Nicole stared into the frightened eyes, took a deep breath and said. “ Hey there stranger! Did you miss me?”

Waverly was temporarily disarmed by the redheads dimples and stuttered her reply.

”W W Why are you making jokes? This is serious shit and I am scared to death!!”

”Don’t worry Waves, I got you.” Nicole reached out and gently put her hand on the girls shoulder. She could visibly see the brunette relax under her touch.

Waverly couldn’t explain it, but the instant Nicole touched her, a calmness spread throughout her body and she knew it was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Shore bound  
”What happened to us?” the brunette inquired.

”We got caught in a rip current. We are going to need to swim parallel to the shore for 25-50 yards before we can begin heading back in. Are you ready?”

Waverly nervously assessed how far out they were as tears formed in her eyes. “I don’t know if I can do this Nicole.”

” I will be by your side the whole time and if you need to rest, I will rescue swim with you. We got this!”

With a deep breath Waverly sighed and began to follow Nicole.

Elation  
Chrissy had anxiously been watching the multiple rescues unfold before her eyes. Her stomach was nauseous from the fear for her friend and the others caught in this deadly situation.

She knew a rip current was the cause and was befuddled that all but two swimmers were attempting to swim directly back to shore. It was the quickest way to exhaust yourself and drown. Those two swimmers who were swimming parallel to the shore seemed to struggle less. She sent out a silent prayer that one of those swimmers was Waverly.

Dry land  
Nicole looked at Waverly and could tell she was tiring.

“How are you feeling?”

”Tired, very tired.”

Nicole was silently admonishing herself for her earlier run as she too was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue.

“Let me help you, Waverly.”

Waverly was too exhausted to argue and let Nicole put her arm across her chest and under her arms. The redhead begin to sidestroke towards a sandbar where they both could rest for a few minutes.

Waverly was focused on her breathing, trying to quell the panic that was rising in her. She knew they still had a ways to go before back on solid ground and every muscle in her body was screaming for rest.

Nicole could feel the added weight of Waverly’s body draped over her hip and dug deep to find the energy to propel them forward through the water. She felt guilty that the gorgeous brunette was in danger because of her, and said a silent prayer that they both would be alright. Nicole knew she was near the sandbar when she could intermittently feel sand and could see the wave break. Rest was close at hand.

Action  
Chrissy was so engrossed with the two swimmers as they inched closer to land that she had begun to tune out the chaos around her.

A piercing scream broke through that fog.

”He’s not breathing!”

Chrissy watched in horror and disbelief as a lifeless man was brought ashore. His skin was bluish purple, froth gathered in the corner of his mouth and his stomach looked very bloated.

Chrissy sprinted towards the man and his rescuers.

Churning  
Nicole estimated they had another 75 yards to swim. The closer they got to shore meant the more the waves could create problems and pummel them into the sand. She and Waverly had been resting for a few minutes but Nicole was anxious to continue on. She could see in the distance off to her left chaos reigning down upon the beach. A large crowd had gathered. Several lifeguards could be spotted performing active rescues in the water. She also saw a human chain pulling someone to shore.

She shuttered at the sight and then asked if Waverly was ready to continue. With a slight nod of the head the women began their trek anew.

Waverly’s confidence grew with each stroke she made, knowing they were almost there. A rather large wave came crashing down upon her, churning her like clothes in a washing machine. She was slammed violently into the bottom forcing the air from her lungs. Momentarily disoriented she could not tell up from down. She blew what little air she had left out her mouth and told herself to follow the bubbles.

Nicole saw the brunette get taken out by the wave and began frantically searching for her as she had not resurfaced.

Waverly was making her way towards the surface when she saw a hand reach down towards her. She latched onto the hand and felt herself being pulled, popping up out of the water. She quickly heard Nicole say hold your breath and hold onto me. Waverly followed orders and wrapped her arms around the woman, held her breath, and once again was swept off of her feet.

They endured being tossed about by a close set a waves, Nicole clutched the brunette tight because the girl appeared to be injured, and skillfully navigated them safely the rest of the way in.

Waverly was holding her left arm gingerly and grimaced as she moved.

”Are you alright?” Nicole implored.

Waverly shook her head no, saying “ I think I broke my arm.”

The pair both collapsed on the sand and several Good Samaritans inquired about their conditions and asked if they needed help. Nicole turned towards Waverly and asked if she wanted help.

”I just want to find Chrissy.”

Nicole thanked the would be rescuers and lifted Waverly up, put her arm around her waist for support and began the walk back towards their belongings.

Lost  
Waverly stopped short of the group gathered near the lifeguard stand, trying to process the image before her.

Her best friend, Chrissy Nedley was performing CPR on a man who appeared all but lifeless. Beads of sweat poured from her face as she and other man traded duties. At that Waverly’s knees buckled, her body collapsing. Nicole caught her and lowered her to the ground. The gravity of their ordeal and the scene unfolding before her, overtook Waverly and she began to sob. Nicole pulled her close engulfing her in a warm embrace, and gently rocked back and forth soothing the brunette.

Relief  
Paramedics arrived on scene and relieved Chrissy of her life saving attempts. She slowly stood up and began to scan the crowd. She trembled from adrenaline and fear, numb from the days events and panic stricken at the thought of Waverly still missing. Just then, off in the distance, she spotted a brunette in a yellow swimsuit and an unknown redhead who appeared to be holding her. Relief washed over Chrissy and with what little energy she had left she ran towards the two women.

As Waverly softly sobbed into the redhead’s arms she felt a brief respite from the pain that was throbbing throughout her left arm. This stranger made her feel safe and protected like no one else. Waverly knew without a doubt that if Nicole had not been in the water with her keeping her calm and focused she would not likely have survived. She shuttered at the thought.

Nicole looked down at the brunette who had just shook in her arms.

”Hey, you’re okay.”

This simple reassurance brought a soft smile to Waverly’s face and made the woman look up.

”Thank you so much for what you did today Nicole. You saved my life and I am so grateful that I met you and had you by my side.”

The redhead blushed at the sound of compliments being directed towards her. Nicole didn’t think she deserved such praise as she was only doing what she thought anyone else would do.

“No need to thank me. It was the least I could do seeing as I am the reason you were in the water in the first place.”

“ Worst first date ever.” Waverly said still smiling at Nicole. Then the realization she had just said this out loud mortified her. Why did I just say that?

A shadow was cast over the two women and the redhead looked up to see the blonde woman who had been performing CPR hovering over them.

”Waverly, Thank God!” Chrissy exclaimed.

Waverly rose to her feet and embraced her friend. Nicole felt like a third wheel and began to slowly pull away.

Waverly could sense space where the redhead had just been. She turned around and was confused by Nicole’s expression and reached out with her good arm towards the woman.

”Chrissy, this is Nicole and she just saved my life.”

”Hi, I’m Nicole.” She said shaking Chrissy’s hand.

Still looking at the redhead, Chrissy asked what happened. The two women recounted their tale with the blonde interjecting her experiences as well. Once caught up Waverly turned to both women and said. “Can we grab our things and head to the hospital? I am in a lot of pain.”

Chrissy and Nicole packed both vehicles and were ready to depart for the hospital. Nicole was unsure of what to do next, she really wanted to go to the hospital with Waverly to make sure she was going to be okay, but as she just met her she didn’t know how to ask if it was alright.

Chrissy thanked Nicole for all of her help and shut the passenger door of the Jeep after belting Waverly in. Nicole took this to mean she was being dismissed, but did not want to leave quite yet, so she looked at Waverly and asked “How will I know you are alright?”

Waverly did not want to part with this woman and she was unsure if it was their shared trauma or something else that was drawing her to the beautiful redhead. The thought that it could be something else both frightened and exhilarated her.

“I could give you my phone number or you could follow us to the hospital?” Waverly said as she blushed.

Nicole flashed her dimples smile and replied “Or I could do both.”


	5. Chapter 5

ER  
Nicole, Waverly and Chrissy sat in the waiting area of the Emergency Room at the hospital where both nurses worked.

Chrissy was chilly wearing just a T-shirt and shorts. Her bathing suit underneath was dry, but she knew Nicole and Waverly were not as lucky. Glancing at the pair she thought she saw both shivering and a hint of blue on their lips. She needed to get them in drier clothes. “Hey Earp, any chance you have extra clothes in your locker upstairs?”

“I should have some workout clothes.”

With a quick sizing up of Nicole, Chrissy told the women she would be back.

Nicole glanced at Waverly and asked “How are you feeling?”

She looked up at Nicole and replied “The pain is definitely setting in, it hurts so much it takes my breath away.” “I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me today and I am sorry I have ruined your Saturday.”

Nicole looked confusingly at the girl before a smirk spread across her lips. She reached out and put her hand lightly on the brunette’s and said “Oh honey you didn’t ruin my day are you kidding me? You just became the story.”

Waverly looked at Nicole quizzically before the redhead continued “You know, the story. The story you tell at dinner parties and family gatherings about the craziest thing that has ever happened to you or years from now when I am asked how I met the indomitable and vivacious Waverly Earp, I will have this epic tale to tell!”

Waverly felt a warmth spread over her at the thought of this woman thinking of her years from now. She could not explain why a stranger she met just hours before stirred her soul so, but she knew she wanted this woman in her life.

Nicole was looking at the brunette who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and could not help but get a warm tingling sensation throughout her body. She may have just met Waverly, but Nicole knew instinctively that this woman was going to change her life.

“Waverly Earp”

Both women were pulled out of their reveries by the sound of the brunette’s name and quickly followed a young nurse through the double doors leading back into the Emergency Room.

Upstairs, Chrissy found a pair of sweats and a T-shirt in Waverly’s locker. She knew that nothing in her own locker would fit the redhead so went into the supply room, swiped her hospital badge and selected a pair of scrubs for Nicole. She also grabbed a blanket from the warmer and headed back downstairs.

Ex’s and Oh’s  
The friendly nurse had taken vitals and a brief history of Waverly’s injury before escorting the women to a private bed. It was obvious the brunette was now in a great deal of pain and Nicole sat next to her in silent support.

Waverly perked up when she heard Chrissy’s voice in the distance. Entering into the room was her blonde friend and another woman with dark hair. “Waverly, look who I found while hunting you down here.”

Waverly smiled at the woman next to Chrissy and said “Rosita, we miss you upstairs.”

While the two friends exchanged pleasantries, Chrissy turned to Nicole and handed her some scrubs and motioned for her to follow her.

Rosita had Waverly’s dry workout clothes and helped her injured friend change into them while the other girls were gone.

Nicole looked uncomfortable when she re-emerged with Chrissy.

“I don’t think I should be parading around a hospital in scrubs, someone might think I work here and then it could get weird.” Nicole grumbled.

Chrissy chuckled lightly and told Nicole to relax.

The four women quietly conversed while waiting for the provider. Nicole was surprised by how these coworkers were also such good friends. She didn’t have many female colleagues and was slightly envious of their relationship.

The curtain was drawn back and a female physician walked in to introduce herself.

“Hi, I am Dr. Pressma.........Waverly?”

“Ni Nicole??”

Nicole visibly tensed at the sound of her name and a confused Waverly said “Hey Shae.” “You know Nicole?”

“Well enough to marry her.”

Looking in the direction of Nicole, Shae questioned “Why are you in scrubs?”

With a furrowed brow Waverly looked at Nicole expectantly.

The redhead had turned 50 shades of uncomfortable at this point and with a glaring look and hand gesture replied “Waverly, meet my ex-wife Shae Pressman, though it appears you already know her, then with a quick look to Chrissy she stated “told you the scrubs were a bad idea!”

Rosita mumbled “I need to check vitals in bed 4.”

Chrissy quickly chirped “I will come with you!”

“But you don’t even work down here?”

“Aaannd still coming!”

“Well this got really awkward.”

Shae looked at Waverly apologetically and said “I’m so sorry I was just taken aback at the fact you are dating my ex.”

“We’re not dating.”

“We only met today.”

“Dear God Nicole, you sure have a penchant for putting a girl in the hospital on the first date.”

“For the last time Shae, I did not push you! Your clumsy ass slipped off the cliff! Stop blaming me!”

Nicole smirked despite herself and looked at Waverly and said “I am pretty sure I just became your story.” 

“Obviously! Girl meets cute girl at the beach. They go for a swim, get swept away, Cute girl saves the day. Girl breaks arm, goes to hospital where she meets cute girl’s ex wife. This telenovela is writing itself!”

“While I would love to hear all about the cute girl who saved you and how you ended up with Nicole instead, tell me how you hurt yourself first.”

Waverly recounted her ordeal of how she came to be in the ER. Dr. Pressman ordered some x-rays and medication to ease the pain. Rosita popped back in to say she would check in on her in a little bit and Chrissy pulled up a chair next to Nicole to wait for the doctor to return.

A short while later Dr. Pressman returned with news. Waverly had broken her wrist and dislocated it as well, she would need surgery.

Chrissy left the room to contact their supervisor as it was clear Waverly would not be ready to assume her shift on Monday. Nicole was unsure what to do, guilt sweeping over her because she felt responsible for the days events.

In a small and scarred voice Waverly locked eyes with Nicole and sighed “I have never had surgery before.”

“It’s gonna be okay” the redhead insisted as she reached out for the brunettes hand.

The two sat there one hand on top of the other looking as if they had known each other forever. Nicole reached up to wipe away the tears falling from a frightened Waverly.

The intimate moment was interrupted by the anesthesiologist, Nicole quickly pulling both hands back as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Her face began to color from embarrassment and she looked down at her feet. 

“Hi, I am LCDR Richter, and I will be mixing your cocktails this afternoon. Are you a margarita or martini kind of girl?”

This elicited a small smile from Waverly who replied “ew, I am an Earp, it’s whiskey!”

”Well I have some questions to ask you before we prepare you for surgery, do you want your girlfriend to stay?”

“Um, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“I’m going to step outside.”

“Okay, but please don’t go yet.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

As the woman walked away from her, she couldn’t help but admire her graceful figure and note that it was the second time today someone had mistook them for a couple. The meds must have been working their magic because the thought of this made her giddy. There really was something about Nicole that made her head spin and she intended to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

Butterflies  
When Nicole stepped out of the room she caught sight of Shae and Chrissy engaged in a serious conversation. Shae put her hand on the blondes shoulder and attempted to comfort her. She could see tears streaking down her face. It froze Nicole in her tracks. Was something more serious wrong with Waverly? There was a pit in the bottom of her stomach as she ran through all of the scenarios of what it could be.

With trepidation Nicole made her way towards the pair.

Chrissy sniffled as she looked up at Nicole.

“Are you okay?”

With a small shake of the head, the blonde indicated she was not.

“Is it Waverly?”

“No. The man I performed CPR on at the beach.. he...he didn’t make it.”

Nicole reached out to put her hand on her other shoulder and softly squeezed. “I sorry to hear that.”  
“I knew it was a long shot, but it’s still a bit hard to take especially given what you and Waverly went through. It was an all around terrifying experience for me so I can not begin to imagine what you two are feeling.”

“Honestly I don’t think I have even begun to process today. I feel like I am still on autopilot, you know?”

“I do. I...I’ll be back, I need a minute.”

Shae gazed towards Nicole as Chrissy departed giving her a small smile.

“I don’t think I truly appreciated the gravity of your ordeal. Please forgive me for razing you earlier.”

“Not a chance Shae.” Nicole said with a soft smile.

“I have no doubt you saved that woman’s life today. I am proud of you, and understand that given your past it could cause some issues so if you need anything, someone to talk to, please call. I mean it.”

“I know you do and I appreciate the offer, thanks.” I think I am going to go back and check on Waverly.”

She entered back into the room and was greeted with a megawatt smile.

“Nic, I missed you sooooo much!”

“Hmm , your pain meds kicking in?”

“Nope, but did you see all of the beautiful butterflies?”

“I did not.”

“You’re smile is so dimpley hehe...wait...no that’s not a real word.”

At that comment, Nicole blushed and her ears started to turn red. She was saved from responding by the return of Chrissy.

“I believe your friend is a lil high.”

“Oh no!”

“Oh yes!” Nicole responded with a smirk.

“Well buckle up buttercup because a high or drunk Waverly is a free lovin’ hippy Waverly. It’s very entertaining.” 

“I bet....wait are you recording this?”

“Absolutely! She will never believe a word I tell her of this without prove!”

“Butterflies.....oh Chrissy...you’re back!”

Waverly then whispered slurred,

“Hey Chrissssy, I got a ssssecreet to tell ya... I...I luuv Nicooole’s dimples...sssshhh don’t tell her doe.” 

“Do you now?”

“She’s sooo pretty, like a unicorn Chrissy... a reeal life uuunicorn... I..I so tired now.”

“Oh Waves, I cannot wait to show you this video! You are simply adorkable right now.”

“I see what you mean.” Nicole sighed, happy the blonde was focused on recording her friend and not seeing the deep shade of red now coloring her complexion. She knew that Waverly was medicated and her flirtatious manner was a byproduct of that, but damn if it still didn’t give her goosebumps.

Waiting  
When Waverly was wheeled away to the OR Chrissy and Nicole parted ways. Chrissy went back to Waverly’s house to gather a change of clothes and toiletries in case her friend had to stay overnight. She knew Waverly would be mortified if she had to stay on the ward they worked on, so she chose her wardrobe accordingly so as to not add insult to injury.

Nicole readily agreed to stay in the waiting room while Waverly was in surgery and Chrissy was out running errands. It gave her some time to reflect upon the days events. She was physically exhausted from the exertion and if she cared to admit to herself a tad emotionally drained as well. Seeing Shae was icing on the cake, but not altogether unpleasant. Their divorce had been amicable and they had stayed on somewhat friendly terms.

She turned her musings towards the beautiful brunette that had captivated her so. She reflected on the innocent smile she had flashed and her slightly flirtatious demeanor when the first met. Surely she had not imagined that? Right? So much had happened since then she could not trust what she was feeling. They had shared a traumatic experience and maybe that was all that bonded them together. She thought the young woman captivating and brave. Even if they could be nothing more than friends, she was determined to become more acquainted with one Miss Waverly Earp.

Chrissy returned shortly with an overnight bag and food.

“I wasn’t sure what you ate, so I kept it simple with a burger and fries.”

“I think I might love you..” “I am just now realizing I am famished and you are my hero!”

“Least I can do for the woman who saved my girl.”

“How long have you known Waverly?” Nicole asked between greedy bites.

“We actually met in OCS in Newport, like seven years ago. We connected instantly over our small town backgrounds and love of languages. She is a feisty ball of sunshine, great at what she does and I feel so lucky that we ended up stationed here at the same time.” I think I just now am starting to realize how close I came to losing her today. She is my best friend, I honestly cannot fathom what I would do without her.”

“I know I’ve known you for like all of five seconds, but I can already tell that Waverly is blessed to have you in her life and that you are an amazing friend to her.”

“Thanks Nicole, I appreciate that. I am pretty sure she just made another awesome friend today. Waverly will only go in the ocean with someone she truly knows because she has a fear of the water relating to her childhood. So the fact that she trusted you, a complete stranger, to go swimming with speaks to the goodness and strength that emanates from you.”

Nicole was briefly flustered at the unexpected compliment directed towards her. She was unaccustomed to such expressions of gratitude outside the performance of her job and was unsure how to respond. So she smiled kindly at Chrissy and thanked her for the food. She also decided to leave for home to shower and feed her cat while Waverly was still in surgery. She told the blonde that she would not sleep tonight until she knew Waverly was okay and that she wanted to see for herself that she had made it through without issues before calling it a night. The women exchanged numbers in case something happened while Nicole was away.

As she was leaving the waiting room she heard Chrissy answer a phone call. “ Hi Wynonna.” She then began what looked like a strained conversation with the woman. She overheard Waverly’s name several times.  
Exiting the building, Nicole pondered who this Wynonna could possibly be.


	7. Chapter 7

OR  
Inside the operating room it was a balmy 66 degrees. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica was playing in the background. Waverly’s blood pressure was reading 102/68 as the surgical team performed the open reduction. LCDR Richter was closely monitoring her vitals for any sign of distress.

The team readied the plates and screws that would be used to stabilize the wrist. The surgeon then started to insert the plate into position. A nurse handed her a drill and began to secure the device in place.

The machines started beeping louder. LCDR Richter looked at the screen and read the blood pressure.

86/58.

“Dr. Demaio, I think we have a problem.”

Messages  
Nicole took a quick shower and got into a Naval Academy sweatshirt and pants. She had been uncomfortably cold most of her visit at the hospital and was not anxious to revisit that discomfort. She sat on her couch for a few minutes petting Calamity Jane while checking her messages and Facebook.

She noticed she had an unusually high number of notifications. Most were asking if she was alright. Perplexed she clicked on her Facebook profile and started scrolling through the posts. It made sense almost immediately.

This morning she had posted a picture of herself at the beach shortly before her run and tagged her location. A friend several hours ago posted a video on her page of people forming a human chain at the beach to rescue a man. Nicole vaguely recalled seeing one while in the water. She had not updated her Facebook status nor replied to messages since the incident, causing a mild panic from some her friends. Her phone had been shut off at the hospital so she missed two calls as well. She scrolled down to a news article someone had posted and read the story. It mentioned several rescues all along the beach including the six from her spot. It also indicated that the man pulled from the water by the human chain did not survive. Her heart ached for his family and Chrissy who tried to save him. Once again it made her realize how fortunate she and Waverly were to escape the rip tide.

Nicole took the time to compose a brief message on Facebook letting everyone know she was okay and thanked them for their concern. She was not ready to tell the world what she experienced first hand and so left it at that. Having fired a couple more texts off, she gathered her things and headed out the door.

Nap  
Nicole found a napping Chrissy upon her return. She had pushed some chairs together in a corner creating a makeshift bed of sorts. The redhead was impressed. Tired herself, she did not begrudge the sleeping friend. Instead placed the coffee she had purchased for the girl next to her and retreated to the other side of the room.

Nicole looked down at the watch she was wearing and saw that it was five p.m. Lord knows it felt much later than that, but this whole day had been disorienting, so it was hard to judge. Still it seemed to her that Waverly's surgery should be done by now. Perhaps the staff already updated Chrissy, but found it unlikely. There was a growing uneasiness inside of Nicole. She closed her eyes in an effort to push the negative thoughts brewing in her head down. Quickly the tiredness overwhelmed her and she too was fast asleep.

News  
A soft hand reached out to caress her face. That simple touch sent electricity coursing through her body. Nicole grabbed the hand and gently placed a kiss on the palm before pulling the woman into an embrace. She pulled back ever so slightly to place a light kiss upon Waverly’s cheek. Leaning into the brunette she breathlessly whispered “I have missed you, my love.”

“Nicole..Nicole..wake up.”

Chrissy was gently trying to pull the redhead from her slumber. “The doctor is here with news about Waverly.”

At the sound of her name, Nicole bolted awake, the fog of her dream dissipating and the waiting room coming into focus.

“What happened?”

“We both managed to fall asleep”

With eyes still blurry Nicole tried to concentrate on the green scrubs in front of her.

“How did the surgery go?”

“We were successful in performing an open reduction and internal fixation. Her wrist is also in a cast. While in surgery Ms. Earp’s blood pressure fluctuated and her pulse became elevated. We were able to stabilize her vitals, but as a precaution we would like to keep her overnight to monitor her condition.”

Chrissy reached out for Nicole’s hand and squeezed it.

“When can we see her?”

“She is still in Recovery. She should be transferred to her room shortly though. I will have a nurse come get you when she is moved. Do you have any other questions?”

”No, Dr. Demaio, thanks for the update.” The doctor smiled warmly at the two women, shook their hands and departed, leaving the two women alone in the room.

“I need to make a phone call.”

Vision  
She was surrounded by sharks.

Terrified she tried to scream.

Suddenly a strong arm enveloped her and pulled her from the water.

A wisp of red hair brushed against her face and she was set down in the sand.

A sense of safety surrounded her in this woman’s presence and something else.

Attraction?

Desire?

Waverly could not take her eyes off of the redhead’s lips. They were so full and luscious. Never before had she wanted to kiss someone so badly. Never had she wanted to kiss a woman, but right now the very thought of doing so made her heart skip a beat.

With bravery she did not know she possessed, Waverly cupped the woman’s face and leaned in to kiss her.

Nothingness

White

Cold

Light

Eyes fluttering

Awareness creeping in.

“Welcome back.”

Long Night  
Waverly was only semi lucid because the anesthesia had not fully worn off, but she recognized she was on the floor she worked at the hospital. What horrible luck. She was just settling in when two figures hovered near the door.

“Can we come in?”

A smile and nod was all they needed.

Chrissy gave her friend a heartfelt hug and kiss on the cheek.

“You scared the shit out of us Waverly.”

“I’m okay Chrissy, promise.”

Waverly shifted her attention to the quiet redhead standing near the bed. In a soft voice she said “ You stayed?”

“Well I never got your phone number so...”

At that, all three women laughed and fell into comfortable conversation. They ordered pizza, talked about movies, books and television before watching an episode of Lost Girl on Netflix.

A nurse came to get vital signs and give the brunette some pain medication. Chrissy’s phone rang and she stepped out to answer it.

“Thanks for sticking around Nicole.”

“It was nothing.”

“I’ve decided I’m not comfortable giving you my phone number.”

Nicole was flabbergasted at that statement and looked like a kicked puppy.

“See I am under the influence of heavy meds and cannot be trusted to give you the right number. You would get home, try to call me, think I blew you off and then I would have to launch an exhaustive search to reconnect with you.”

“Or ask my ex-wife downstairs.”

“Or that.”

“I promise I will give you my number tomorrow when I am more level headed.”

“Waverly Earp, are you holding your number hostage so that I will come visit you tomorrow?!”

“Absolutely!”

“Well played.”


	8. Chapter 8

Morning

The morning sun danced throughout the room. Nicole still asleep in her bed, oblivious to the waking world, Calamity Jane nestled against her body. A lazy Sunday interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

With a groan she rolled over, silencing the intruding noise. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, discovering soreness throughout her limbs. With a thud, the ginger cat leapt to the floor and sauntered towards the kitchen, Nicole not far behind.

She needed a warm shower to loosen her tight muscles and shake the tiredness from her soul. There was not a doubt in her mind she could have spent most of the day in blissful slumber, but she was needed.

Waverly had asked her to come back to the hospital and the redhead was quickly learning that she could not say no where the brunette was concerned.

She completed her morning routine and headed out to tackle her first task. Grocery shopping.

Prep

Chrissy and Nicole had coordinated the days movements as soon as it became clear that Waverly would need some help upon her return home. Chrissy saw the way Waverly interacted with the redhead and it was clear to her that they were well on their way to becoming fast friends. Most of Waverly’s friends worked 12 hr schedules so enlisting Nicole’s help was a no brainer and she seemed more than eager to assist.

Chrissy was at Waverly’s apartment cleaning. She had mentioned that she had chores to do and obviously didn’t get to them. Being a meticulous planner though, there was a list scribbled on a whiteboard attached to the fridge. She was on number three of eight tasks. Chrissy hoped she would have everything finished before her friend was released today.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer.

“Thank goodness, these bags were getting heavy.”

“I thought you Marines were supposed to be strong?”

“Seriously? There is like 50 pounds of cans in this one and the handle is hanging on by a thread. If it breaks while you are harassing me, you are picking it up!”

With that Chrissy grabbed some bags from Nicole and headed towards the kitchen.

“Why are the bags different colors?”

“Um, because I had to go to three different stores to get everything on the list. That girl has got some exotic tastes.”

“Yep, that sounds like Waverly. I am impressed though that you got everything on the list. I would have quit after the first store.” Chrissy playfully chuckled and then asked, “Since you are 100 feet tall will you help me with the high dusting before you go to the hospital?”

“Holy exaggeration!”

“I’m 5’9, and your like an inch shorter! Give me the duster...”

Release

Waverly nervously looked at the clock. She spent a restless night at the hospital, constantly awakened by the staff for one thing or another and the need for pain relief. She just wanted to be home resting, rocking out some unicorn slippers and sipping some tea.

The doctor was due in shortly and Nicole was coming by any minute now. She had several of her coworkers visit this morning and Jeremy with whom she was on shift with even brought her flowers. The military really was one big family and it made her feel loved so far from home.

Just then there was a knock on the door and she looked up to see a dimpley smile flashed at her.

“Mind if I come in?”

“Please do Nicole!” the brunette said excitedly.

The redhead was carrying a gift bag and gently set it on the bed.

“Is this for me?”

“No, the cute nurse taking care of you.” Nicole deadpanned.

Waverly scrunched her eyes, snatching up the gift and replied “Nice try smartass!”

Nicole clutched her chest in mock surprise and quipped “Aww, you think I’m smart!” At that both women laughed.

“May I open it?”

“Be my guest.”

Waverly quickly removed the decorative paper to reveal a brown teddy bear with its arm in a “cast” and sling.

“Oh my God, it’s adorable! Thank you Nicole!”

The redhead began to color and fidget at the attention the brunette was showing her. A small smile adorned her face and she responded with “it was nothing really.”

“Please don’t say that! It was very thoughtful of you, now please accept a hug as a token of my appreciation.” 

Nicole looked like a deer in headlights and blushed even more. 

Waverly observed the uneasiness and quietly stated “You don’t have to if hugging isn’t your thing.”

Nicole saw how crushed the woman was and made her way to the bedside and sat on the edge. “Waves, it totally is, I just am not used to a pretty girl asking for a hug. I spend most of my time with manly men and it is most definitely not their thing”, she nervously laughed as she hugged the brunette.   
Both women lingered in the hug not wanting to break contact.

Waverly felt at home in this woman’s embrace and was both confused and elated at the involuntary response her body was having to her touch.

Nicole’s stomach was doing somersaults and she experienced warmth cascading down her body. She felt guilty for maintaining contact as she assumed the brunette was just being friendly.

“Ahem”

The women were freed from their trance by that sound near the door. Both looked sheepishly towards the intruder.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Demaio, your surgeon.”

Nicole stood up and told Waverly she would step outside while the doctor spoke with her.   
“Nicole, it’s fine. Please stay.” The redhead gave her a quick nod and and took a seat.

Homecoming

Chrissy was busily finishing her last chore while jamming out to Work It by Missy Elliot when she heard the door to Waverly’s apartment open.   
“Oh I love this song!” the brunette squealed as she started singing.

Chrissy popped her head around the corner and said “Welcome Home!”

She turned the music down as Waverly surveyed her surroundings. She noticed the living room was tidied up and walked into the kitchen to see it sparkling and smelling of lemon.

“You cleaned?”

“Yesterday when I came to get you some clothes I noticed your list and figured cleaning would be difficult for a bit, so Nicole and I decided to help you out.”

Waverly looked at her whiteboard and saw check marks next to each task. She opened the refrigerator to see it stocked with her grocery list items. She closed the door and made a beeline for her bedroom.

Nicole and Chrissy exchanged confused looks and followed the woman. They found her sitting on the bed next to a pile of neatly folded clothes.  
“I would have put them away, but I am not sure where everything goes and didn’t want to not able to find something.”

Waverly got off the bed and gave Chrissy the biggest hug a one armed girl could give.  
“You guys are simply the best!” the brunette choked out as tears fell freely from her eyes.

“Hey it’s okay. That’s what best friends are for.”

Waverly released Chrissy and grabbed for Nicole’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze “and new ones.”

The three women chatted for a few minutes while Waverly wandered around the apartment admiring all her friends had accomplished.

“I don't know about you two, but I am starving.”

“Me too.”

“So am I, but I really want to take a shower first. I still have sand in unmentionable places.”

“Well let’s get you cleaned up and order some food from Shorty’s.”

As coworkers Chrissy and Waverly were often in various states of undress in the locker room and there was no awkwardness between them.   
So Chrissy assisted her friend out of her dirty clothes, put a bag over her cast and helped her into the shower.

“Do you want me to wait to place the order?”

“No, you know what I like and it’s just down the street.” I am sure you will be back before I am finished because I plan on savoring this shower.”

Chrissy showed Nicole the menu and placed the order. She asked Nicole to stay just in case Waverly needed anything, but assured her that she would be back before the brunette was done, noting the redhead’s wariness.

Unexpected encounter

While waiting Nicole perused the books on the shelf in the living room. They were on a wide array of subjects from classics, romance, history, and languages. She saw a title that caught her eye. Tipping the Velvet by Sarah Waters.   
She picked it up and observed that it was well worn as if it have been read multiple times. It could have been purchased second hand, but still it was curious. Maybe there was more to Waverly Earp than meets the eye. The thought of this made the redhead positively giddy.

Waverly let the refreshing water away the sweat, sand, and salt relishing in the simple pleasure. She began to softly hum as she washed her hair. This was no easy task with one good hand and hair for days.   
Her thoughts drifted to the beautiful redhead somewhere in her apartment. She had kind eyes and a stunning smile that did things to her she did not fully understand. This instant attraction was something she had never felt before with anyone and most certainly not ever a woman. What did that mean? Was she really interested in this woman in a romantic way? Waverly swallowed hard as she entertained the possibility.

Nicole heard the shower shut off in the bathroom. Looking down at her watch she realized a half hour had passed and Chrissy was not yet back. She began to pace in the apartment and murmur to herself, pleas almost that the brunette would not need her.

“Um, Nicole!”

Shit she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the bathroom door. “ I’m here.”

“Um I need your help.”

With a sigh and trepidation the redhead opened the door. Inside she found Waverly in shorts, holding a bra against her chest that was not fastened.

“I tired. Really really tried, but there is no way I can hook this. Will you help me?”

With a nonchalance she did not feel, Nicole nodded and motioned for Waverly to turn around. She took great care to position herself so that she would not glimpse a view of the brunette in the mirror. She took the bra and made small work of the closure. With trembling fingers she pulled the bra straps over both of the woman’s shoulders. The redheads gaze paused on the purple butterfly decorating Waverly’s back.

“Why are you shaking like a leaf Nicole?”

“Oh I don’t know, I am dressing a near stranger and don’t want to accidentally do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.”

“I don’t think that is possible.”

“Really?”

“Granted I have only known you for a half a hot minute, but your actions yesterday speak volumes to your character and I feel safe in your presence.”

“Well it sounds like I have a lot to live up to.”

“Why yes you do. I have high expectations of my....um..friends.” Both women let out a nervous laugh.

A door could be heard opening in the living room.

“Thank Jesus! I am starving.”

“Me too. Let’s get this shirt on you and eat.”  
Nicole grabbed Waverly’s shirt and slowly worked her injured arm through the hole. She was putting the shirt over the brunette’s head when the bathroom door flew open.

“What in the kinky hell is going on here!!?”

“Wynonna?”

Nicole frozen in fear looked back and forth at the two women.

“Who are you and why are you undressing my sister?”

“Wynonna!!”

“I....um...am actually dressing her.”

“Which means she was naked before.”

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“It’s exactly what it looks like. Some hot redhead with her paws all over my baby girl.”

Both Nicole and Waverly turned crimson.

“Wynonna!! Get out.”

“We’re not done here Red!”


	9. Chapter 9

Wynonna  
“So your sister thinks I’m hot?”

Waverly balled her good hand up and lightly hit Nicole in the arm “Not helping!”

“So on a scale of 1-10 how scared should I be of your sister?”

“Very! Now finish putting my shirt on please.” Nicole complied with the request and looked for further guidance.

“I will be out in a minute.”

“You want me to go out alone....into a room with your angry sister? I thought we were friends?”

“You will survive. You’re a Marine for God’s sake!”

Nicole having been dismissed turned and opened the door.

In the kitchen, Wynonna could be heard rummaging through the cupboards in search for what, Nicole could not fathom. She took a seat on the couch nearest the door in case she needed to make a quick escape.

Wynonna sauntered into the room holding a glass of whiskey.

“How long have you been dating my sister?”

“We’re not dating.”

“Let me rephrase, how long have you been sleeping with my sister?”

“Wynonna Elizabeth Earp!! In my room now!!”

The brunette’s tone left no ambiguity to the seriousness of the statement. With one last glare in the redheads direction the dark haired woman sulked off towards the bedroom.

Waverly motioned to the bed and told her sister to sit.

“Wynonna, why are you here?”

“K, so we are not going to talk about the elephant in the room that is your hot girlfriend? Cool cool.”

“I love you Wynonna, but I will not let you come into my home and harass my friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes, friends, but even if we were something more than that it would

a) still not give you the right to be a jerk and b) be none of your business.” “Baby girl you will always be my business, but you’re right I had no right to react that way.”

“Especially towards the woman who saved my life!” She looked at her sister with love and compassion and said “Wynonna, if not for Nicole, I may not be here right now. You owe her an apology.”

“Tell me what happened Waverly.”

Dinner  
The front door opened and a profusely apologizing Chrissy came in with her hands full of bags.

“I am so sorry. There was an accident on Western, surprise surprise and oh God, Waverly is probably a prune!”

“She is out of the shower.”

“Did she need help?”

“Yes”

“I’m sorry, was it awkward?”

“Not until Wynonna walked in on me putting her shirt on and basically accused me of defiling Waverly.”

“What? Wait...Wynonna’s here now???”

Chrissy set the bags on the dining room table and then wandered over to the couch next to Nicole.

“I’m sorry. I talked to Wynonna when Waverly was in the hospital yesterday, but never in a million years did I expect her to show up here. I know she can be a bit intense. She is very protective of her baby sister. I’m sure you just surprised her is all.”

“You could say that.”

While Chrissy and Nicole were setting the table, the sisters emerged from the bedroom.

“Chrissy you’re back!”

“Yeah, sorry I took so long, there was an accident.”

“No worries, Nicole took good care of me.”

“Yeah she did.”

“Wynonna! What did I literally just say!”

“It’s okay Waves, she just wishes I was helping her... you know...cuz she thinks I’m hot.”

“Oh my God you two!”

“What in the hell did I miss?”

“Red undressing my sister.”

“Wynonna saying I’m hot.”

Waverly watched the volley of comments between her sister and Nicole and couldn’t help but be impressed. Not many people could go toe to toe with Wynonna’s wit and the redhead was more than holding her own. It made her smile.

“Enough! Let’s eat.”

The women acquiesced and began to chow down. Wynonna nursed her whiskey while stealing some of Waverly’s fries.

“So um Red, my sister tells me you’re a real hero.”

“It was nothing.”

“That’s not the way she tells it.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna expecting a snarky comment to follow, so she was not quite prepared for what came next.

“Thank you for saving Waverly. I honestly don’t know what I would have done if I lost her.” Wynonna muttered while moving over towards the redhead and enveloping her in a heartfelt hug.

Chrissy and Waverly wore shocked expressions at the tender moment unfolding before them.

“Don’t go trying to feel me up Red.”

“In your dreams Wynonna.”

“I like her. You can keep her.”

The brunette gave her sister the no more shit look and resumed eating.

With dinner done and the kitchen cleaned Chrissy bid Waverly a good night. Wynonna took her bags to the guest room to unpack leaving Nicole and Waverly alone.

“So have I earned your phone number?”

“You have more than earned it. Thank you again for all you have done for me this weekend. I am not sure I will ever be able to repay the kindness you have shown me.”

“How about you take me out for coffee once you are feeling better?” “It’s a date.” Nervously laughing at what she just said she replied “ um, well not a date date...but..”

“Relax Waves, I know what you meant.”

Nicole reached out to grab the slip of paper the brunette had scribbled her number on. The contact made both women blush and the redhead flashed a reassuring smile.

“I will text you my number so you know it’s me calling and not some stalker.”

“I would like that.”

A surge of courage flowed through Waverly and she lifted up on her toes and placed a delicate kiss on Nicole’s cheek.

“Good night.”

Nicole unsure of how to respond simply stuttered “night” and headed for the door.

Thoughts  
Nicole could not get the shit eating grin off of her face the entire drive home. The brunette woman was something else. She couldn’t quite put it into words, the way she felt around Waverly, someone she had known for a day and a half. It was an instant attraction but not one that felt lustful. She just wanted to be near this woman who made her heart flutter and bathe in the beautiful pure energy she emitted.

Waverly and Wynonna spent some quality time getting reacquainted. Her sister had been traveling abroad for some time and the two had not seen each other in three years.

“So tell me, if not Nicole, is there anyone special in your life?”

“No Wynonna, I haven’t dated anyone seriously since that asshat Champ.”

“Ugh, he was the worst! What did you ever see in him?”

“Hey there were not a ton of options for me in Purgatory and well he was kind of cute.”

“But sooooo dumb.”

Waverly laughed and said “ Yeah, bout as bright as a burnt out bulb.”

“Well what about now? None of these hot doctors or Marines have caught your eye?”

“Not really.”

It was the truth. She had been on some dates since joining the military, but she always felt awkward. She had met some wonderful men but it never felt right. There was never a spark.

“Wy, I have missed you a lot. You are practically the only family I have and when you left, it got very lonely for me.”

“I know and I’m sorry I took off the way I did. I just couldn’t deal with everything that happened and I bailed.... like I always do when shit gets tough, but I promise to be a better bigger sister to you. I plan on sticking around this time for good.”

“Stick around as in this continent or country?”

“Well about that...”

Nicole got home and finished preparing for the work week. After her shower she settled into bed and decided to send Waverly a quick text.

Nicole: Hey Waves, just saying good night and making sure this is actually your number. 😜

Waverly was in some discomfort after the long day. Her wrist felt like it was throbbing so she took some medicine and curled up under the covers ready to get some sleep when her phone pinged. She looked down to see a text from Nicole. She had put her number in her phone when Wynonna retired to the guest room. Reading the message brought a smile to her face. She pondered briefly on a response then started typing.

Waverly: I’m sorry who is this?

Waverly: J/k I couldn’t resist.

Nicole: A smartass like your sister I see.

Waverly: Yeah, sorry about her.

Nicole: It’s okay. Get some rest, hope you sleep well 🌊. Good Night.

Waverly: Good Night Nicole 🔥.

Waverly set her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes. She was struggling to describe to herself what she was feeling. Her smile would not fade as she ruminated on all that had transpired this weekend. As she began to doze off a thought had popped into her head.

Spark.

She had felt a spark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Nightmare  
Nicole was treading water. She was searching for the cute woman she had been with in the yellow bikini. She noticed a head bobbing and heard the brunette call out for help, so she started swimming in her direction.

One minute she was there and the next gone. She went under and had not resurfaced. Nicole frantically scoured the water for the woman. Time seemed to be slipping away and Waverly was still missing. The redhead started screaming her name and then felt a sharp pain in her right thigh.

Nicole could hear yelling all around her and the sound of gunfire, she looked down at the source of her pain and saw bloodied camouflage pants. Her leg buckled and she went down. A Marine was lying motionless near her. She fought through her pain and crawled over to him. She checked for a pulse.

There was none.

In the distance she saw was another of her Marines on the ground. Nicole took out her side arm and began returning fire as she crawled along the ground. Then she started to scream.

Nicole startled herself awake. She was disoriented and drenched in sweat. Had she just been screaming? Her throat felt raw and her head hurt so she suspected she had. It had been a year or so since she had a nightmare this intense. She got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once clean, she got dressed and changed the sheets and put them in the wash. The clock read 330 a.m.

Monday  
A sharp pain startled Waverly awake. She had rolled over during her sleep onto her broken wrist. Getting out of bed she shuffled to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She despised pain medication, but the feeling was so intense and overwhelming she felt no guilt as she washed the pill down her throat. Crawling back into bed she looked at the clock. It read 330 a.m. She knew she would not fall asleep anytime soon and so she picked up the book next to her nightstand and began to read.

Waverly had a voracious appetite for reading, but try as she might, she could not focus on the story. Her mind kept wandering back to the beautiful redhead. Nobody had ever consumed her thoughts in this manner before. She really wanted to talk to the woman, something about her calmed her very soul, so she laid there trying to manufacture an excuse to reach out and eventually dozed off.

Waverly was aroused from sleep by the smell of breakfast. Intrigued, she headed out to the kitchen.

Standing in the dining room was her sister with two plates of delicious looking food.

“I made you breakfast.”

“You can barely boil water Wynonna.” 

“Fine, I bought you breakfast.” 

“Where from?”

“That place you like down the road, Shorty’s.”

“I didn’t know they served breakfast.” 

“Sign on the door says they just started.”

“Wynonna, this was very sweet of you.”

“Just trying to be helpful baby girl.”

The sisters enjoyed their meal and then got Waverly ready for her medical appointment. She was just slipping on her shoes when her phone pinged.

Nicole: Hey hope you had a good night. I know you have an appointment today. Hope it goes well!

Waverly: Thanks! I will let you know how it goes. Hope you have a wonderful day! 🙂

Chrissy had just sat down at the nurses station, thankful to be off her feet for a moment. It had been a rough morning so far and without Waverly’s infectious enthusiasm she was grumpy.

Lost in paperwork, she did not notice the brunette walk onto the floor.

“Do you miss me yet?”

”Waverly” Chrissy exclaimed before coming around the Nurses’ Station to give her friend a hug.

“You have no idea.”

“Well then I have bad news, I am going to be out at least two weeks.”

The blond pouted her lips and sighed “No!”

“Afraid so”

The two women chit chatted for a few minutes until interrupted by a male doctor.

“LT Nedley, I need you to run these down to the lab”, he said while handing her a bag.

Wynonna who had been standing there looking bored as hell chripped, “ Who’s the cowboy?”referring to the mustached man walking away.

“That’s Doc Holiday.”

“He single?”

“Wynonna!”

“What? Just scoping out your territory.”

“I do not need your help with my love life.”

“Fine, then he can come examine me, I am feeling feverish.”

“Eww. We’re leaving.”

The sisters left the hospital and grabbed some lunch before heading home.

Waverly: I am off work for two weeks. I go back next Friday to get my stitches removed and a new cast put on. Then the doctor will decide if I can go back to work.

Nicole: ☹️ Is there anything you need?

Waverly: Yeah, can you come take my sister, she is driving me bananas!

Nicole: That would not end well, lol.

Waverly: You’re probably right. She is trying, bless her soul, but ...

Nicole: Well if you need an escape, I can come kidnap you sometime.

Waverly: I may just take you up on that offer sometime.

Nicole: Please do😉

Tuesday  
Waverly was not accustomed to a leisurely schedule. 12 hr shifts left little energy to get much done on the days she worked, so she often had very busy off days.

She was unsure on how to occupy her time for the next two weeks. Hampered by her injury, she was limited in her options and her houseguest was another obstacle entirely.

“Come on Waverly let’s go to the beach.”

“Seriously Wynonna?”

“Too soon?”

“Ugh. If you want to go to the beach go. Take my Jeep, I will find someway to entertain myself.”

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“You’re giving me judgy eyes.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Never mind. What do you want to do?”

“Can we go to a book store?”

“Boring.”

“Forget I asked.” Waverly said with downcast eyes.

“I’m joking baby girl. Let’s go get your nerd on.”

Wasting no time Waverly grabbed her things and headed towards the door.

Wednesday  
Nicole knocked on her Commanding Officer’s door and announced her presence.

“Come in Captain Haught. Have a seat.”

“Sir.”

“Do you know why I called you in here today?

“No Sir.”

“We have a 1000 meeting with the Commanding General of base.”

“We do?”

“Yes Captain. Any idea why?”

“No Sir.”

“Well let’s go find out what kind of trouble you have gotten me in to.”

Nicole stopped by her office to retrieve her cover and followed her CO out the door. She was sick to her stomach with worry over what might be wrong. One did not get a summons to the General with their boss for anything good.

During the car ride over to headquarters Nicole was in a panicked silence. She was a by the book Marine and could not fathom what she had done. Her personal life was in order and she had not committed some error at work that would explain this visit. Her palms began to sweat and and perspiration formed on her brow.

Upon entering the Headquarters building Nicole’s hands began to tremble. She felt like everything she had worked so hard for was about to go up in flames.

“Captain, are you feeling okay? You look as if you are about to be sick.”  
“Sorry Lieutenant Colonel, I am feeling a bit nervous.”

“Well pull it together Captain. I can’t have you passing out in there.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Take a deep breath Haught, you are one of my finest officers, no matter what, it will be okay.”

This was said with unexpected tenderness from her CO and helped to calm Nicole.

“Lieutenant Colonel, Captain please be seated.”

Brigadier General Robert “Bobo” Del Ray was an imposing character with striking features, some would say handsome in a gruff way. He had been Nicole’s commander during a tour to Afghanistan with a Task Force a couple of years ago. He was known to be a strict but fair leader.

“Captain Haught so nice to see you again.”

“Thank you Sir and you as well.”

Nicole’s boss looked at her curiously, unaware the two were already aquatinted.

“LtCol, what do you know about the Captain’s tour in Afghanistan?”

“Admittedly very little Sir, other than she was wounded in combat and awarded the Purple Heart and Combat Action Ribbon.”

“I would suspect it is not something that comes up in casual conversation.”

“No Sir.”

“I take this to mean you are unaware that Captain Haught saved my life over there?”

Nicole’s boss audibly gasped and looked over towards the Captain who was visibly reddening.

“Completely!”

“Not only did she save my life, but those of several others despite being wounded herself. Her selfless and heroic actions that day are why I submitted her for an award upon my return to the states.”

Nicole starred at the Brigadier General in utter disbelief.

“You did Sir?”

“Absolutely! I called you both in here today to inform you that it has been approved. Captain Haught it is my extreme pleasure to inform you that next month you will be awarded the Silver Star.”


	11. Chapter 11

Gone

Waverly startled herself awake. She’d been having a nightmare about her ordeal in the ocean that bled into her falling through the ice on her family pond as a child. It was the very reason for her fear of the water, but it had been ages since she dreamt of that day.

She got out of bed and crept into Wynonna’s room seeking comfort. The bedsheets were strewn about but empty. Where the hell was her sister?

The days events had worn out Waverly and she had retired early, her sister watching television in the living room. It was now almost two thirty in the morning and she could not think of anywhere she would have gone unless....

Shorty’s.

Waverly stomped her way back to her room for the benefit of no one but herself. She snatched her cell phone up and dialed her sister’s number. It went straight to voicemail. The thought of Wynonna drunk at a bar when she was supposed to be here taking care of her infuriated the tiny brunette.

She could not think of anyone to vent to at this hour. She really just wanted to send an angry text out into the world, not necessarily have anyone respond and her friend Chrissy was far too light of a sleeper to not hear her phone ping. Perhaps Nicole slept like the dead.

Smoke

Nicole heard a loud noise then felt the ground shake. She experienced the vehicle being lifted into the air, then crashing back down with a thud, smacking her head against the side of the door.

The convoy had come to a complete stop. She thought she smelled smoke but could not discern if it was from her vehicle or one further up. Knowing she had to act quickly she opened the door. She was greeted by a blanket of smoke and the sound of men shouting.

Disoriented and unable to get her bearings, she moved towards the sound of the voices. She could feel the heat before she saw flames towering out of what had been the lead vehicle.

Nicole encountered a young Marine running towards her bleeding from his arm.

“What’s the situation Corporal?”

“Frankly Captain, the situation is balls!”

Nicole received a brief tactical assessment from the man then took a step forward and felt a sharp pain in her upper right thigh. The sound of a piercing scream grabbed her attention. Her leg buckled as she searched for the source of that sound. Just beyond her lay the Corporal she had just spoken with.

The room was spinning and it took a moment for Nicole to realize she was in bed, at home, once again covered in sweat and breathing hard. As she sat up she heard her phone beep.

Worry

Waverly paced back and forth unsure whether to hit send. She did not really know Nicole at all and would feel terrible if her late night rant woke the woman.

It was nearly three o’clock in the morning and Wynonna’s absence was becoming more concerning than irksome.

Waverly: I am sure you are fast asleep but I just needed to type this out to someone. I woke up to find my sister gone. While I am used to my sister’s disappearing act, this feels different. All of her things are here and there is isn’t a bar left open in town she could have gone. I’m worried.

Mulling over here text a moment longer she hit send.

Nicole grabbed her phone surprised that someone else was up at this hour. As soon as she saw it was Waverly it made her smile. That was until she read the message.

Nicole: Are you okay?

Waverly: OMG, I am so sorry to wake you, I knew I should not have sent it!

Nicole: No it’s fine really. I was already awake.

Waverly: Really? Why?

Nicole: Didn’t sleep real well. Do you want me to come over?

Waverly: Oh my gosh no! I wouldn’t ask you to do that, I am sure I am just being dramatic and nothing is wrong.

Nicole: You do not strike me as the dramatic type and you didn’t ask. I offered. Taking a quick shower and on my way 🙂

Held

Waverly was beside herself. A woman she hardly knew was on her way over in the dead of night to help her. She was unaccustomed to such kindness. Her life had not been easy growing up. She did not have anyone to lean on in hard times save for Gus, her aunt. Until she met Chrissy she did not know what it meant to have a true friend. Joining the Navy had been her chance to escape the stares and gossip that came with having a murdered father and missing sister. A chance to leave behind the painful memories and forge a happier path. She had accomplished that and so much more. Though recent events and the unexpected arrival of Wynonna was threatening to derail it all. As she wiped away her tears, the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find the redhead standing before her clad in a form fitting T-shirt and yoga pants, carrying a bag and her uniform.

“Come in.”

Nicole entered the apartment and set down her things. She turned to face the brunette and saw fresh tears form in her eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” She said as she put her arms around Waverly in a tender embrace. She stood there holding the woman as a flood of tears gushed from her. Silent but not uncomfortable they held on to one other neither aware of how much both of them needed this contact, this comfort.

“You came.” The brunette murmured into the tall woman’s shoulder.

“Of course I did. I was worried.” Nicole whispered.

They both held on to each other a moment longer before slowly coming apart. Waverly could see the redhead’s beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears of her own.

“You’re crying.”

”I am. It’s been that kind of night for us both apparently.”

They sat near one another on the couch, Waverly instinctively leaning into the other woman. Nicole wrapped her arm around the brunette.

No words were exchanged. It was not uncomfortable in the least, both lost in their own thoughts.

Nicole who usually kept up a wall, wondering how she felt so comfortable showing emotion in this woman’s presence. Waverly stuck in thought on how a woman she had known for mere days had managed to show her more compassion than she had known her whole life.

Cocooned within this safe space the two women dozed off.

Morning

Nicole’s vibrating alarm on her phone nudged her awake. Waverly’s head lay against her chest, arms wrapped around the redhead. Nicole’s arm draped over the brunette. The two moved from a seated position to lying down sometime during their three hour nap. A small content smile spread across Nicole’s face. The brunette looked so peaceful asleep, she did not want to wake her just yet. Instead she let her thoughts linger on what it might be like to date the beautiful woman in her embrace. So full of love and light, she seemed capable of drowning out the deepest dark, infusing hope where none existed. The redhead chalked this up to wishful thinking, knowing the woman before her was not likely into her in this way. Perhaps her friendship would be enough.

With sad regret, she softly called out the brunette’s name. She stirred ever so lightly and seemed to tighten her hold on the redhead. A subdued chuckle left Nicole as she called out to Waverly again.

This time the brunette, lifted her head, a dreamy smile upon her face before she was fully awake. Without warning she scampered off of the redhead while profusely apologizing.

“Waves, it’s okay we just fell asleep, no biggie.”

“I... I’m sorry Nicole.”

“Why? There’s nothing to be sorry for so stop saying it.” The woman teased.

“I can’t. I’m Canadian, it’s what we do.”

With a raised eyebrow she replied “You are?”

“Um yeah.”

“Interesting.”

“Interesting in a good way right?”

Nicole did not reply with words, but gave a quick wink and smile before getting off the couch and grabbing her bag and uniform.

“Mind if I use your bathroom to change, I need to get to work unfortunately.”

“Sure.”

Nicole disappeared down the hallway leaving Waverly alone with her thoughts.

She was flummoxed over the situation. She had fallen asleep on top of the redhead! Embarrassment caused her cheeks to color, but there was something beyond that in play in the woman’s mind. She well and good found herself attracted to Nicole. The feel of the woman’s arms around her as they hugged had brought such peace and tranquillity to her. In the moments just before she had awoken she remembered the warmth and comfort of holding onto someone.

Nicole emerged from the bathroom decked out in her cammies. Waverly was transfixed, her eyes traveling the length of the redhead before settling on the nametape that read HAUGHT.

“Why yes you are.” She muttered under her breath.

Nicole watched as Waverly looked her up and down with a bemused expression. There was curiosity in the woman’s eyes sprinkled with desire. 

“What did you say?”

“I uh.. nothing.” She whispered, looking away.

The redhead cautiously approached the brunette, sensing she was a bit uncomfortable.

“Hey it’s okay.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“Because no matter what it is you are feeling right now, I promise you it will be alright.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” 

“Because I like you...... a lot.” She flashed a confident smile at Waverly and reached for her hand.

“I am here for you in whatever capacity you need me to be.”

“What if I am not sure what that is?” 

“That’s okay too.”

“You make me feel things.”

Nicole gave Waverly’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Things I have never felt before.”

“I’m scared Nicole. You scare me.”

“I scare you?”

“Yes, yes you do.” Waverly whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

“Shh it’s okay Waverly.” Nicole replied as her other hand gently wiped the tears that were now forming away.

“This, whatever this is, is entirely up to you and at your pace.”

Those words and that touch sent electricity flowing through every fiber of Waverly. With courage she did not know she possessed, she put her hands on Nicole’s face and said just before leaning in as if to kiss her.

“You are a breath of fresh air.”

Before their lips could meet they were startled apart by the front door flying open and a tired looking Wynonna catapulting through the door.

“Did I miss a sleepover?”

“Waves, I’ll call you later.”

“Wait, hold up! The hot redhead’s name is actually Haught?”

“Wynonna!”

“What?”

“I’m just gonna go now.” Nicole said as she slipped past the dark haired woman and out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Answers

“What the hell Wynonna!”

“What?”

“Where have you been all night? I was worried!”

“Worried? Is that what the kids call hooking up these days?”

“We are not hooking up! Nicole came over because I had a nightmare and you were nowhere to be found!”

With flashes of anger in her eyes, Waverly rolled up on Wynonna sniffing the air. “You don’t smell like a brewery so where were you?” 

“Work.”

“What do you mean work? Oh my God, are you stripping again!”

“Eww, no I um got a job doing research.”

“What kind of research?” The brunette asked with skepticism dripping off her words.

“I um spy on people? Take photos or follow them?”

“You have been in town for like five days, how did you get a sketchy job so fast?” 

“It’s not sketch baby girl, promise. I met a private investigator at Shorty’s the other evening. Tonight was my first job.”

“But why?”

“Because I was serious when I said I want to stick around. I know I do not have a good track record where you are concerned, but I promise I am trying. I am sorry I was not here last night for you, but happy you uh have someone who could be.”

“So why not just tell me?”

“Honestly, I wanted to make sure it was going to work out first, I didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on your face if I got canned.”

Waverly gave her big sister a giant hug.

“I love you Wynonna.”

“I uh love you too.”

“So what’s really going on with you and haughtpants?”

Waverly broke away and shifted uncomfortably “I honestly am not sure.” “I kinda think I like her Wynonna.”

“Like her as a friend or...?”

“I think as something more.”

“You know it’s okay baby girl if you do.”

“I know, it’s just I have never been attracted to a woman before. This is all so new and scary.”

Decision

Nicole tried diligently to focus on the work before her. Sleep had come in spurts, peppered with nightmares this week and it was finally catching up with her. She would be lying if she said she was not concerned about the new onset of symptoms she thought she had beat.

Coming back from Afghanistan she had been a mess. She turned to alcohol to numb both her physical and mental anguish. She could not articulate her pain in words, so she shoved them down into the deepest recesses of her soul. Shae had been patient and kind with her, but Nicole withdrew and continued to spiral until that fateful night.

Shae walked in to find Nicole passed out with a loaded gun by her side in the bathroom. On the counter was a note detailing the reasons the Marine felt she could no longer go on. Fearful of what Nicole might do, Shae had her admitted that evening. It was the start of an inpatient stay and intense outpatient therapy that gave Nicole the tools to combat the demons she faced. Though her marriage did not survive, she was forever grateful for the love and understanding Shae had given her in a very dark time.

Now with an opportunity to perhaps begin a new chapter in her life with the beautiful brunette, she knew she could not wander down a destructive path again. So with a bout of determination and courage she picked up the phone to call Dr. Lopez.

Encounter

Waverly was excited that she was getting her stitches out today and a new cast put on. She would also learn if she was able to start working again which she was ecstatic about because with Wynonna now working she was beyond bored.

Nicole and Waverly had talked on the phone and through text for the last week getting to know each other better. They had not seen each other since last Thursday due to Nicole’s work schedule.

Nicole was being pestered by her chain of command for a list of individuals to attend her awards ceremony as her personal guests. This gave the redhead some anxiety as she was estranged from her family and had few close friends. She had not mentioned the award to anyone and planned on talking to her therapist today for possible solutions on how to broach the subject.

Waverly was walking down a hallway in the hospital having just seen her surgeon Dr. Demaio. Up ahead she thought she saw Nicole descending the stairs from the second floor. “Captain Haught?”

“Wav..uh LT Earp.”

“What are you doing here?”

Nicole looked a bit on edge, clearly surprised at seeing Waverly. She had not thought to ask the brunette what time her appointment was.

“I uh had an appointment.”

Waverly locked eyes with the redhead and sensed something was off. Just then Wynonna emerged from the cafe with coffee in hand.

“Yo, haughtstuff you stalking my sister?”

”Wynonna!”

“No, just a happy coincidence.”

“Not likely.”

Changing subject Nicole asked the brunette how her appointment had gone.

“Great! I start back to work next week. I will be limited duty until I get my cast off, but it’s a start.”

“Glad to hear it!”

Wynonna had not so subtly been checking out Nicole’s chest. Waverly noticed and gave her sister a jab in the side.

“What?”

“You’re staring and it’s rude.”

“Well I was just checking out all of Red’s thingy ma bobs.”

“What? Oh her ribbons?”

“Yeah those.”

“Why so many Haught?”

“Wynonna!”

“It’s okay LT, it’s obvious she’s easily distracted by shiny objects.”

While Nicole gave Wynonna a brief rundown of the ribbons adorning her uniform, Waverly noticed two in particular. The Purple Heart and Combat Action Ribbon. She stood there in awe of the redhead and did not notice the conversation had ended.

“Now who’s staring.”

Waverly’s cheeks colored and she was unsure on how to respond.

“Well ladies this has been fun, but I must get back to work.” As she passed by Wynonna she leaned in and whispered  
“You stare at my chest again like that I’m gonna start to think you’re into me.”

“In your dreams Haughty McNaughty.”

“I will text you later Earp.”

Nicole walked away leaving the two sisters alone. Waverly was busy admiring the view when Wynonna interrupted. “Drool much?”

Realizing she had just been caught checking out Nicole, Waverly huffed and playfully told her sister to shut up.

River

Nicole still had sometime before she was due back to work so she drove to a picnic area overlooking the river on base.

She had only had two sessions thus far with Dr. Lopez, but felt like they were productive in getting her back to a healthy headspace. They spoke of the incident at the ocean and the pending award and how those experiences had triggered her trauma response.

They discussed grounding techniques that could be utilized to keep her present in her thoughts and activities that could calm her mind.

Nicole always enjoyed nature and found being outside to be incredibly peaceful. With that in mind she exited her vehicle and sat on bench facing the water. She set a timer and then focused on the movement of the water and the sounds surrounding her.

Immersed in her environment, the redhead relaxed and let herself absorb the sensations she was feeling such as how the warmth of the sun and the slight breeze felt upon her skin.

When her timer went off, Nicole felt serene. She headed back to work ready to tackle her tasks.

Plans

Waverly and Wynonna got back to the apartment after stopping for lunch and the dark haired woman went to take a nap before work.

Waverly took this time to tidy up her place and read a few chapters of a new book. Soon though she was bored and decided to send Nicole a text. Her new friend seemed bothered by something when they ran into each other at the hospital and she wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Waverly: I just wanted to say hello and apologize once again for my sister. Wynonna can be an ass, sorry about that. It was nice seeing you though and I hope the rest of your day is going well.

Nicole: Yes, Wynonna is most certainly an ass 😉. It was good to see you as well. What are your plans for the weekend?

Waverly: Tonight nothing. Tomorrow I was thinking of going to a museum a few hours away if my wrist doesn’t hurt too bad and I don’t need meds. How about you?

Nicole: Well I was thinking of asking you to dinner. What do you like to eat?

Waverly: Me? I love pasta.

Nicole: Pasta it is then. What time do you want me to pick you up?

Waverly: Anytime works for me.

Nicole: Cool. I will text you when I get off work.

Nicole made a shopping list of things she would need for tonight. She loved to cook and was excited to show off her culinary skills to Waverly. She had originally planned to take her out to a restaurant, but she thought a nice dinner at her house would be more conducive to the conversation she wanted to have with the brunette.

Waverly nervously paced her bedroom undecided if the outfit she was wearing was nice enough. It was the fourth one she had tried on and she was about to chuck this one aside as well.

Wynonna busted into the bedroom. “What you doing baby girl?”

“Trying to find something to wear for dinner.”

Her sister eyed her suspiciously and replied “Who you going to dinner with?”

“Um, with Nicole.”

“Oooh, you got a date with Haught dog! Congratulations!”

“It’s not a date Wynonna! It’s just dinner with a friend.”

The dark haired woman pointed at all the clothes thrown on the bed and asked “Do you go through this many outfits when dressing for dinner with all your friends?”

“I um, no. I just want to look nice. I have no idea where she is taking me to dinner.”

“Hmm.” Wynonna shook her head and walked out the door leaving Waverly to finish getting ready.

Nicole stopped by the commissary on the way home to pick up her groceries and sent Waverly a text telling her when to be ready.

She showered and changed into a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. She put on an apron and got busy preparing the ingredients for the sauce. Once the sauce was simmering she boiled noodles and got her pans ready. She was making a traditional lasagna and a vegetable one to give the brunette choices as she forgot to ask if she ate meat.

With all of the prep work complete, Nicole cleaned the kitchen and put the lasagna in the oven on a low temperature. She did not live far from the brunette and would have plenty of time to put the finishing touches on what she knew would be a delicious dinner.

Waverly was slipping on some sandals when the doorbell rang. “Haught sauce is here!” Her sister shouted while answering the door.  
“Hi Wynonna.” The redhead said upon entering the apartment.

Waverly walked out of the bedroom in a white sundress with an exotic floral print.

“You look incredible.”

“Thanks.” Waverly replied while scanning the outfit Nicole had chosen. The form fitting black jeans accentuated her long lean legs and the dark blue shirt complimented her fiery red locks.

The brunette stuttered “You look amazing Nicole.”

“This is so a date.” Wynonna chimed.  
Without acknowledging the sister’s comment the tall woman asked “Are you ready to go?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m guessing I won’t wait up for you baby girl.” Wynonna muttered while winking at her sister before leaving the room.

As they left the apartment, Waverly reflected on the fact that neither woman had corrected her sister when she called this a date.


	13. Chapter 13

Drive

Nicole opened the passenger door to her truck for Waverly and helped her get in. The brunette smiled at the chivalrous act and thought it was sweet.

Nicole closed the door and came around to her side and hopped in. “So where are you taking me for dinner?”

“Home.”

Waverly gulped down her nervousness and replied “Home? As in your house?”

Picking up on the girls uneasiness she softly said, “I cooked us dinner, but if you’re uncomfortable with that we can totally change plans. I just need to swing by my place to shut off my oven.”

“God no, it’s fine. I am just pleasantly surprised is all. If I’m being honest I am stoked about a home cooked meal. Since my injury I haven’t been able to really cook anything substantial and my sister, bless her heart, is a disaster waiting to happen in the kitchen.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” 

“Once she was trying to cook some Mac and cheese and ended up passed out on the couch from too much whiskey. Damn near burned down the homestead and the pan was destroyed. Sad, because it was one of my favorites.”

Nicole chuckled at this. The women fell into small talk the rest of the journey, Waverly’s trepidation fading away.

They turned onto a curvy road heading away from the city and in a few short minutes were pulling into a secluded driveway lined with beautiful trees. As Waverly caught her first glimpse of Nicole’s home she let out an audible gasp.

“You live here?”

“Nope, just broke in to use the kitchen.”

“Seriously dude, this is massive! How in the world can you afford this?”

“Would now be a good time to tell you I’m in the mob?”

Waverly picked up on the humor being used to deflect the question and changed the subject.

Dinner

Nicole opened the door leading into the house from the garage and was immediately hit with the appealing smell emanating from the kitchen. Waverly close behind commented. “ What are we having for dinner, it smells delicious?”

“I’ve made lasagna, I didn’t ask whether or not you eat meat so I’ve made a vegetable and a meat version.”

The brunette stood silently in awe of the thoughtful gesture. There seemed to be no end to the woman’s kindness and it affected her deeply.   
“You are full of surprises Nicole Haught. For future reference, I am known to be adventurous where food is concerned and cannot wait to try both!”

“Let me check on the food and adjust the oven and I will give you the grand tour of Casa de Haught.”

The two women casually walked through the home, Nicole highlighting her favorite decorations and architectural details. Waverly was truly at a loss for words. The home boasted a three car garage, five bedrooms, study, game room, den, living room and an indoor pool! The grounds were beautifully manicured with a sunken garden, fountain and water view.

“This place is simply breathtaking!”

Nicole and Waverly meandered around for a few more minutes before heading back into the house.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Sure. You can set the table. I will guide you to where everything is. I am finishing the garlic bread so we will be eating soon.”

While the garlic bread was cooking and the lasagna cooling a bit, the pair enjoyed a salad with homemade Italian dressing.

“This dressing is to die for.”

“Thanks, but I can’t take the credit, it was my Aunt’s recipe.”

With all of the components of the meal complete, the women dished up their plates and settled in to easy conversation.

Rendezvous

Wynonna walked into Shorty’s scanning the bar. In the corner was a tall gentleman with a muscular build. This was the man she was here to meet.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. With another quick glance around, she picked up her beer and casually walked over. “Wynonna, long time no see.”

“Xavier, how are you?”

“I’ve been better.”

The old friends sat there for a moment nursing their drinks.

“You gonna tell me why you called this meeting? It’s obviously big, seeing as you are here and not some low level agent.”

“Does your sister know why you are here?”

“No. She thinks I came to visit because of her injury. Fortuitous to say the least.”

“So she suspects nothing?”

“Well not exactly. She woke up from a nightmare last week to find me gone. She called a woman who she is uh friendly with over to the apartment. They were both there when I returned in the morning.”

“And?”

“I told her I work for a private detective that I met here to help explain my odd hours. As a bonus, if per chance we are ever seen together by her, it is easily explainable. I took the liberty of creating a couple of dossiers and have photos on my camera should she ever get too curious.”

“Smart play. This friend of hers, do you think she could become a problem?”

“Quite the opposite actually. She is a Marine with combat experience, which could come in handy. I think she could be good for Waverly and I have reason to believe they will be spending a great deal of time together. I have no doubt she will go to great lengths to protect my sister should the need arise. She has already saved her life once.”

Xavier Dolls thought this might explain the video and wondered if she knew of its existence. He decided not to ask as he would soon know.

“Is this about Bulshar?” She queried.

“Yes and no, it’s something uh more delicate and pressing I’m afraid.”

Inheritance

Waverly insisted on helping with the dishes after dinner, so as she washed Nicole dried and put them away. It was a simple gesture but warmed the redhead’s heart to be here in her kitchen doing something so domestic with the brunette. She could get used to this.

“I must thank you again Nicole for inviting me to dinner. It was one of the best meals I’ve had in quite some time. You will have to give me the recipe for your pasta sauce. It was simply devine!”

“I will do you one better Miss Earp. Next time, I’ll let you help. You strike me as the type to learn better through hands on experience.”

The playful tone in which Nicole said this made Waverly suck in her breath. The fact that Nicole wanted there to be a next time and the mere thought of cooking in this kitchen next to her brought a smile to her face.

“Well since we are done in here I thought we might head outside with a cold glass of fresh squeezed lemonade and sit out by the water for awhile.”

“That sounds great!”

With glasses in hand the two women made their way to a gazebo that Waverly somehow missed during the tour. They took a seat on a bench swing overlooking the water.

“Nicole, this view is sublime.”

Staring directly into those hazel eyes she quietly said “I agree.”

The brunette felt there was a double meaning to the statement and responded with a nervous laugh.

They sat in silence for a moment soaking in the atmosphere.

“I want to tell you how I came to be in possession of this house, but it is a long story that is not easy to tell.”

Waverly could sense a sadness in the beautiful brown eyes she was looking into and softly replied “You don’t have to if it is too difficult Nicole. It was impolite of me to ask about your home.”

“It’s alright. You are the first person I have wanted to tell in a very long time.”

Waverly was touched and reached for her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Last week I had told you I thought it was interesting that you were Canadian but didn’t elaborate on why. My parents actually immigrated from Canada before I was born. We moved around to many places while I was growing up. They were irresponsible parents at best and I lacked stability most of my life. When I was six I traveled to Canada to visit older cousins because my folks wanted to go to Europe and felt I would just be a burden.

That summer I was taken to a music festival. My cousins were getting drunk and high as were most of the attendees. It scared me so I wandered near the river. I have always found water comforting and I stood on the shore trying to skip stones to soothe myself.

A fire broke out. It was started by fireworks and quickly spread because the area had been in a severe drought that summer. I was terrified and didn’t know what to do. I could hear what sounded like firecrackers popping off so I just ran.”

“Nearby there was a canoe and I jumped in it. I closed my eyes and began to cry. I have no idea how long I was there, but soon the screams faded and I was all alone. I must of drifted out in the river because I could feel the canoe moving but was too afraid to look.”

“I was found by a young firefighter three miles down river from the festival. I was the only one to survive. To this day I cannot understand how no one else lived.”

“It took two weeks for my parents to come back to the states! I spent that time with my Aunt and Uncle. They were kind and loving to me in a way my own folks had never been. I spent the rest of that summer and many thereafter with them.”

“My Uncle was a former Marine and had built a successful business after the Corps. He taught me how to fish and instilled in me a love for the outdoors. I spent countless hours in the kitchen with my Aunt learning to cook. My time with them are the best memories of childhood I have.”

“Three years ago, they were coming home from a party when their SUV was struck by a drunk driver. They both were killed instantly. I was the child they never had and so inherited everything to include this home.”

Nicole was softly crying and Waverly pulled her close and just held her.

Though this was not the conversation the redhead had intended in having with the other woman, it made the one she needed to have with seem her a little less scary.

Ghost River

Throughout the telling of her story, Waverly looked at Nicole with compassion and something akin to understanding. She held the redhead’s hand and had moved closer. “I know that was probably difficult for you and I am honored that you felt comfortable enough to share this with me.”

Nicole still overcome with emotion, simply nodded.

“I understand all too well difficult childhoods as I experienced one as well.”

Nicole looked up at Waverly with expectant eyes as the brunette told her own family saga.

She recounted her near drowning at the pond when she fell through the ice. The emotional and sometimes physical abuse she endured at the hands of resentful father who seemed incapable of loving her.

How her father as sheriff had made an enemy of the most powerful man in the Ghost River Triangle culminating in his death and the disappearance of Willa, the oldest sister.

With tears now freely falling from both women she related how her mother had left shortly thereafter, leaving Wynonna and her alone to be raised by her Aunt and Uncle.

She highlighted her sense of abandonment from these experiences, revealing that Wynonna consumed with anger, lashed out at the world and ended up doing a stint in juvie. That when the dark haired woman moved away it crushed her very soul and made her feel as if she were somehow unlovable.

Waverly explained that joining the Navy was a way to reinvent herself and a chance to escape her cursed life.

Never before had she shared her family legacy, but Nicole made her feel safe when vulnerable and that she would not be judged. It was the first time in her life she felt truly heard and understood by someone. 

Both content in their silence, they slowly rocked back and forth on the swing holding hands, watching the last of the light fade from the day as the sun set upon the water.


	14. Chapter 14

Spotted

A young woman sat staring at her computer screen. She had played the same video over and over for hours.

A news story relating the death of a swimmer at the ocean earlier this month accompanied a video of a human chain rescuing the swimmer and the futile attempt to save his life upon the beach.

That is not what interested the woman though, but rather a person in the background of the video. She had blown up the image and sat back studying the face.

Though she had last laid eyes on her many years before, there could be no doubt of who she was. The woman got up from her desk and grabbed the bag she had neatly packed and headed out the door.

Evening

Throughly wrung out from their emotional release, the two women cuddled on the couch watching a movie. “I know it may seem strange in light of everything we have discussed tonight, but I have had a wonderful evening.”

The redhead nodded in agreement.

“You make me feel safe in a way no one ever has before Nicole. I have never told my childhood story to another person. You make me feel that comfortable.”

“I feel the same way Waverly. I have known you just a few short weeks and yet I feel as if I have known you forever.”

The brunette murmured “Maybe your my soulmate.”

In this very moment Nicole wanted nothing more than to place a tender kiss upon her forehead, but Waverly had made no attempt at such physical contact since their almost kiss last week, and she was never going to force such contact upon her.

Instead she flashed a brilliant smile and simply stated “Maybe.”

Closer

A nightmare startled Waverly awake. “Waverly, it’s okay, I got you.”

Nicole’s voice pierced through the fog as she became more aware of her surroundings. She was lying on the couch at Nicole’s place. The two had inadvertently fell asleep while watching the movie.

“What time is it?”

“Late.”

“I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“Sorry why? I was out like a light too.” Did you want me to take you home? You are more than welcome to crash here.”

“I think I already did.” The brunette said with a little laugh.

“Come on, I can find something more comfortable for you to wear, and I’ve plenty of rooms to choose from.”

Though the master bedroom was located on the ground floor, the other four rooms were upstairs, so Nicole guided a sleepy Waverly to the stairs.

The redhead was busily preparing one of the spare bedrooms, when the brunette emerged from the bathroom. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the woman wearing her T-shirt and shorts. God she was beautiful. She noticed the brunette seemed awkward about something.

“Is something wrong?”

“No Nicole, far from it. I know we haven’t exactly defined whatever this is between us, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I really don’t want to sleep alone tonight. I am a bit worried about having another nightmare and waking all alone in an unfamiliar place.”

“I understand completely and it would be my pleasure.”

“Would it now?” Waverly said with a devious smile.

“You’ve no idea.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

The two climbed into bed. Waverly expected to feel the warmth radiating off of the redhead’s body, but the bed was humongous and she was on the very edge on the opposite side as if she were afraid to touch her.

She whispered “I don’t bite Nicole.” “Well that’s a shame.” She said moving closer.

“You really are a shameless flirt.” The brunette countered while moving back until their bodies connected.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Much better, uh you know since I get cold easy. I have like five blankets on my bed at night.”

“Well I could grab another blanket if you want?”

“Or you could just be my bonus blanket.”

Needing no more encouragement, Nicole pressed into Waverly and wrapped her arm around the woman pulling her closer.

“Perfect.”

Bulshar

Wynonna was dumbfounded. What could be more pressing than the escape of Bulshar? He was responsible for the very destruction of her family. He was a crime boss whose reach included both the United States and Canada. He put a hit on her father that was carried out by a local biker gang called The Revenants. When her father went out to the front yard to confront the gang, Willa ran out after him. Wynonna quickly hid Waverly in the front closet and grabbed Daddy’s shotgun. She marched out the front door as shots rang out. Her father crumbled to the ground and the gang rode off. She lifted the shotgun ready to shoot when she spotted a terrified Willa on the back of a bike.  
It was the image that haunted her sleep.

Bulshar would eventually go down for a massacre at a music festival committed a few years earlier. Originally thought to be an accidental fire, further investigation revealed several victims had gunshot wounds. The only survivor was a young girl who escaped in a canoe.

Six months after her fathers murder, a raid was conducted at one of Bulshar’s compounds. Recovered was one of the weapons used in the festival shooting and Ward Earp’s death. It is was led to his conviction.

Bulshar was serving multiple life sentences for his crimes up until two weeks ago when he escaped custody.

This is what brought Wynonna to town.

Secrets

Xavier contemplated where to begin, because none of this would be easy for the dark haired woman to hear. “When Bulshar was arrested, Black Badge recovered a ledger. In it were details on his various criminal activities. He was very thorough. It led to some discoveries about your family.”

“What discoveries Xavier?” Wynonna said with a hint of anger.

“Your father was a dirty cop. He also was in debt to Bulshar. We believe it is what led to the confrontation at the homestead. Ward had made a deal with him. A trade so to speak.”

“What trade Xavier?” 

“Your sister.”

“Willa!.”

“No actually, Waverly. When one of Bulshar ‘s men shot your father unexpectedly, it complicated things, and in the chaos the wrong sister was nabbed.”

“Why Waverly?”

“Because she was not his daughter.”

Wynonna was furious. She did not want to believe the things she was being told, but deep down, it actually clarified why Daddy had shown Waverly such contempt.

“Do you know what happened to my Mother?”

Xavier would not look Wynonna in the eyes. Instead he took a swig of his drink and continued.

“It appears she left to find Waverly’s father. Your mother had an affair with a younger man. It seems he was unaware of his daughters existence. He left the area shortly after the affair and they lost touch.

“How do you know this?”

“Black Badge searched for your mother. There was an incident a few years ago at a mental institution. A patient stabbed a doctor to death. When her fingerprints came back, they belonged to Michelle Gibson. When she was transferred to prison among her possessions was a picture of her and a man in a firefighter uniform. On the back of the photo was the name Julian.”

“So you have known this for years and are just now telling me! Christ Xavier, I thought you were my friend! Wynonna exploded with anger.

“I am Wy. It’s just your mother made a deal that in exchange for information regarding the doctors death and the extent of her knowledge about your fathers dealing with Bulshar, that we were not to reveal her whereabouts to her family.”

“What else are you not telling me!” 

“Despite Bulshar’s conviction, it did not hamper his criminal empire. Black Badge tracked many associates over the years in attempt to locate your sister Willa. Four years ago she was rescued. As she was an adult she was given the option to be reunited with her family, but she declined for safety reasons. She thought making contact with you and Waverly would put you in danger. She was put into Witness Protection.” 

“This is unbelievable! You tell me my father was dirty, my sister has a different father, my mother is in jail and Willa is not only alive, but in Witness Protection! Tell me Xavier, what am I supposed to do with this. How can I even begin to explain this all to Waverly! I can’t do that to her!”

Xavier took a deep breath and looked Wynonna in the eyes with despair. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. Two days ago we were contacted by agents in Canada. It seems Willa has fled and there is every reason to believe she is headed here.

“How would she even know where Waverly lives?” Wynonna asked confused.

“When they searched her apartment her computer was still there. She had several files open. One was a news article detailing the drowning of a man accompanied by a video. In the foreground a woman is performing CPR on the man. In the background your sister can be seen standing next to a tall redhead.”

“Why would Willa choose to seek her out now?”

“That my friend is the million dollar question.”


	15. Chapter 15

Red

A hard rain was falling, obscuring the finer details of the office building located at 160 Elgin St. An older gentleman emerged from the lobby wearing an tan overcoat. He opened an umbrella and made a right towards the Clocktower Brew Pub where he had an after hours meeting with a client. Pedestrian traffic was heavy so it was no great surprise when he bumped into a young man dressed in all black. 

As he bent over to retrieve the briefcase that had fallen he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached up to touch the area and saw blood when he pulled his hand away. Collapsing to the ground, life flowed from him coloring the sidewalk beneath.

Black

Four concrete walls with peeling paint and a solid metal door were what the middle aged woman called home. The years had not been kind to her in this depressing place, void of creature comforts and warmth, but it was all she had known for quite some time.

The sound of a buzzer and the clink of the locking mechanism releasing let her know that she was now free to exit the confining space. She draped her towel over her shoulder and carried toiletries and a change of clothes towards the showers.

The line was not long at this early hour and soon she found herself beneath lukewarm water. She shampooed her long hair creating a lather and stepped back under the shower head, streaks of soap trickling down her body. Voices from the other women faded away as she washed her face, indicating she was now alone. 

Chow would be served soon so she hurried to wash the rest of her body. Without warning she was slammed into the tile wall of the shower and stabbed from behind. A voice whispered “Greetings from Bulshar” as her vision blurred before the room faded to black.

Blue

The lieutenant had just finished his shift and was tired to the bone. He hopped in his truck and headed for home. He was on a two lane highway that was light with traffic, which is why he noticed the vehicle behind him. It had been following him since he left the city. He decided to change course and head away from his house. He made a left at the next light and started traveling at a high rate of speed. The truck sped up and was on his tail. No doubt he was being followed now, he made another quick left back towards the city.

He might of made a clean getaway if not for the train. With signal lights flashing and the gate coming down there was no time to cross the tracks. Forced to stop, he stared helplessly as the vehicle careened into him pushing him onto the tracks. Seeing the locomotive barreling towards him, he said a prayer.

Kitty love

In the early morning hours Calamity Jane began kneading Waverly’s chest. Once content the ginger cat plopped down, nestled between her chest and neck and napped.

The brunette woke to a face full of fur. It wasn’t the worst way to wake up and caused a soft giggle from her.

Nicole lay there eyes still closed, trying to savor the moment just awhile longer, but the giggle piqued her curiosity.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, just your cat trying to smother me in my sleep.”

“Really? My cat is very antisocial with strangers, so I would take the cuddling as a compliment.”

“I will then, but I need to breathe.” Waverly said as she rolled onto her back. The shirt she was wearing had rode up during the night and this new position caused Nicole’s hand to make contact with her bare stomach. The heat coursing through her body at this contact caused the brunette to inhale deeply and tighten her abdomen.

“Sorry.” The redhead murmured while retracting her hand.

“It’s okay Nicole.” She turned her head to face the woman. A smile crossed her lips as she looked into those beautiful brown eyes. “Thanks for staying with me last night. It was sweet of you.”

“You’re Welcome Waves. I promise you it wasn’t a hardship.” She quipped smiling back at her.

Calamity walked across the brunette and snuggled between the two women.

“Geez, she really does like you.”

“Well what’s not to like?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Waverly blushed but did not break eye contact.

Nicole briefly mused about how wonderful it would be to wake up next to this beautiful woman everyday. Quickly brushing the thought from her mind she asked “You want breakfast?”

“God yes, I’m starving!”

Reinforcements

A phone ringing roused Xavier from a deep sleep.

“Hello.”

“Agent Dolls, we have a situation.”

Turning on the bedside lamp in the hotel he grabbed a pen and paper.

“Go ahead Ma’am.”

“Last night a prosecutor with the PPSC was killed outside his office. This morning a firefighter was deliberately rammed into the path of an oncoming train just outside the city. He survived, but is in critical condition.”

“Jesus!”

“It gets worse. I got a call from the prison housing Michelle Gibson. She was stabbed this morning while taking a shower. She is in surgery as we speak.”

“I take it you believe these incidents are all related?”

“Absolutely. The firefighter was at the scene of the Bulshar massacre, the prosecutor tried the case and well we know Bulshar’s connection to the Earps.”

With growing unease Agent Dolls asked.

“Lucado, what is the firefighter’s name?”

“Julian Charles, why?”

As his superior, Agent Lucado oversaw many cases so it was not surprising that she was unaware of the significance of this information.

“Ma’am, we have reason to believe that Julian is in fact Waverly’s biological father. Black Badge tried unsuccessfully to locate him several years ago when we first learned of this. So my question is was he targeted because of his connection to the massacre or because of his relationship to the Earps?”

“Perhaps both. I need you to make physical contact with both Earp sisters immediately!”

“You are not to let them out of your sight, is that understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“I am sending Agents Shapiro, Chetri, and Cummings down on the next flight to assist you. I want you to compile a list of potential targets immediately. Whatever resources you need will be made available.”

“Understood.”

Xavier hung up from the call and dialed Wynonna.

Pondering her next move for a moment, Lucado stared at the wall in her office. Decision made, she picked up a phone to arrange the flight.

Confessions

Nicole made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast while Waverly freshly squeezed some orange juice. The pair sat down to consume their breakfast at a table in the garden.

“How’s the food?”

“I will be giving you an excellent review on Yelp.” Waverly joked. 

“Thank God. I was a little worried that the smothering cat would affect my rating.”

“Seriously Nicole, I feel like I am at a posh retreat.”

“Thanks, I know am a blessed to call this place home and it’s nice to be able to share this with good company. You know you are welcome here anytime.”

“Be careful what you offer or you might end up with the houseguest who never leaves.” Waverly playfully said.

Nicole could not contain her smile at the brunette’s comment. She was finding it more difficult to hide the joy she felt in her presence. Her attraction was well past that of mere friendship and she was determined to give the brunette the space she needed to sort through her own feelings.  
The fact that she could envision a future with a woman she had not so much as kissed, spoke volumes about the connection she felt and quite frankly, it terrified her. Realizing she had been quiet for sometime, she looked up to see the brunette studying her.

“Where did you go just now?”

“Um, I was just thinking, sorry.” She replied.

“Never apologize for getting lost in thought Nicole, at least not with me.” 

The redhead did not know how to respond so she continued to smile.

“You seem nervous about something. You know you can talk to me about anything. I feel as though I have not been nearly as good a friend to you as you have been to me.”

“You have been a wonderful friend to me, Waves.”

“Well, I feel we should turn this into a celebrate Nicole day.”

The redhead looked at the girl curiously and asked

“I thought you wanted to go to a museum?”

“I did but I would rather spend the day with you doing something you like, that is if you want to, um that is if you don’t have plans. Oh God, that was presumptuous of me, so sorry. I um tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

Waverly looked down at her hands and began to fidget.

“Because I like spending time with you Nicole.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s just that I think I like you in an unfriendly way.”

“You don’t want to be friends with me?”

She whispered “I think I want to be more than friends.”

“You do?” Nicole said with a giddiness that betrayed the cool vibe she was going for.

“Don’t you?” Suddenly unsure of herself again.

Nicole reached across the table and took Waverly’s hand into her own, and softly said

“I want to be everything to you.”

“Oh Nicole, I think you already are.”

Waverly bit her lower lip, overcome with a desire to kiss the beautiful redhead before her, stopped only by her bacon breath and an annoying ringtone.

Wynonna.

The woman had an uncanny ability to ruin moments, Waverly ignored her call and then shut off the phone. She was not going to ruin today just yet.

Unanswered

Agent Dolls made contact with nearly everyone on his list connected with the case including the sisters’ Aunt. She was being flown down here tonight. He figured they may want her close. He was having trouble identifying just one person, the sole survivor of the massacre.  
The little girl’s name was strangely missing from the dossier. Perhaps it was because she had not testified and may have been unaware of the sinister nature of the fire. At six years old he cannot imagine she had been told, but he could not rule out the fact she may have seen more than the sparse transcripts revealed.

His thoughts were interrupted by pounding on his door.

“Wynonna.”

“Dolls she is not answering her phone!”

“Who, Waverly?”

“Yes! It rang once and is now going straight to voicemail! She never shuts off her phone!” Wynonna growled.

“She wasn’t there this morning?”

“No, I think she spent the night at her umm friend’s house.”

“You think or you know Wynonna? We have to locate her immediately. I’m not saying she’s in danger right now, but I’m not not saying it either.” 

“I don’t know Xavier.” Panic began to seep into her chest. Where the hell was Waverly?

Note

While Nicole had showered, Waverly had busily packed a picnic basket for their adventure. She and Nicole had settled on plans and were going to go on a hike and then have a picnic.

On the refrigerator, she noticed a picture of a young girl wearing a firefighter’s hat and man in uniform posing next to her.

“What are you looking at?”

“Is this you?”

Nicole walked up behind Waverly and grabbed the photograph.

“Yes. This is the man who saved me that day. He’s really sweet.”

“You’re still in contact with him.”

“I was contacted on Facebook a couple of years ago by him. Being the skeptic I am, I grilled him to make sure he was legit. He posted this photo as proof along with other details someone else wouldn’t know. We began a correspondence and had even made plans to meet up, but I was unexpectedly deployed. I talked to him last week about something important and he will probably be visiting next month.”

“Nicole that’s so cool.”

“Yeah I think so too.”

The redhead looked at the woman with a strange smile, a mix of happiness and trepidation. Perhaps she would find a way to tell her about Afghanistan and her award today. She now knew she wanted nothing more than to have this beautiful soul at her award ceremony.

“Let’s go start this adventure.”

“Happily.”

The women headed over to the brunette’s apartment so that she could get cleaned up. Waverly had expected to encounter Wynonna but she was nowhere to be found.   
Though a tad odd she chucked it up to her sister having a new job. She left a note saying she was spending the day with Nicole and walked out the door.

They arrived at the hiking trail on base and got out some gear. Nicole liked to be prepared and had packed a small backpack with a few essentials. She turned her phone to vibrate because she was not expecting any calls and was only carrying it in case of an emergency. The trail was rough but not difficult terrain and a twisted ankle on a seven mile trail could pose difficulties if you couldn’t walk out. 

“Have you been here before?”

“Actually no, I didn’t even realize this place was here.”

“Are you sure you are up for this?”

“Yes, I have a pill with me if my wrist starts to hurt, but I am looking forward to this! Let’s go Haught!”

The redhead smiled at her as she led her into the woods.

Tracking

Xavier and Wynonna arrived back at the apartment to find Waverly’s note.

“At least I know she is with someone who will keep her safe Dolls.” The dark haired woman sighed.

“Do you have this Nicole’s number?” 

“No.”

“Do you know anyone who might?” 

“Maybe Chrissy, they both looked after my sister that weekend. They may have exchanged numbers.”

Wynonna spoke with Waverly’s friend briefly explaining a family emergency as the reason for the urgency in her request. As luck would have it the blonde did have Nicole’s number, she dialed but there was no answer.

“I swear to God if those two are having sex right now, I’m going to kill them!” 

“Sex?” Xavier asked quizzically.

“Never mind. Can you track this number?”

“Yes, it should only take a few minutes.”

The two friends talked strategy while waiting on the information.

When Dolls answered the phone he quickly jotted down something and hung up.

“We are headed to Henderson Pond.”


	16. Chapter 16

Picnic

“Well that went well.”

“Nicole, it’s fine, it’s only a few bites.”

The women had only made it a mile into the hike before being forced to turn around.

“Ugh, wait til you get a hold of a mirror. I have never had an issue before on this trail once I put on some spray. I don’t understand.” 

“Guess they find me tasty.”

Nicole began to choke on the water at that comment.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah.... went down..wrong tube.” Nicole managed to cough out.

Waverly patted her back in an attempt to help her.

“Better?”

“Yes, thanks.”

Having arrived back at the parking area, Nicole retrieved a blanket and the basket.

“I know you are probably not hungry yet, but I figured we could sit for awhile and enjoy the view. The bugs aren’t nearly as bad here.”

“That sounds lovely.”

They set down the blanket in some grass near the pond and sat down. “It’s so peaceful here, thank you for bringing me.”

“Sorry about all the bugs.”

“It’s fine Nicole, I promise. Spending some time with you in the great outdoors is totally worth a few bug bites, I promise.”

Nicole flashed her a smile and leaned into the brunette, their foreheads touching.

“You are amazing.”

“I could say the same about you.” Waverly pulling away slightly to look Nicole in the eye.

“I want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

A nervous smile spread across Waverly’s face as she whispered “Nothing” and leaned in gently brushing her lips against Nicole’s.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute, as she felt every nerve in her body firing at once.

Nicole experienced something similar the moment Waverly kissed her. She kissed softly back, her hand caressing the brunette’s face.

Overwhelmed by the new sensations washing over her, Waverly broke contact momentarily to take in a breath.

“Are you okay?”

“I am more than okay Nicole. I cannot put into words what I am feeling right now. I have never had a kiss make me feel so much.”

“You know how to boost a girl’s ego.”

Nicole quipped.

“Well it’s the truth.”

The redhead lightly touched Waverly’s face and reconnected their lips, leaning her back onto the blanket. They got lost in the kiss, focusing only on one another oblivious to anything else. Nicole could not believe she was actually kissing Waverly. She had thought about this almost from the moment they met.

Adrift in this new experience, did not hear them approach.

Library

The young woman sat at the computer conducting research. She had chosen the Haskell Library because it literally straddled the border between the two countries.

Ambrose had been one of the few people who had shone her kindness during her captivity. Most were indifferent to her presence at the compound as she was off limits and had nothing to do with the business. It made for a lonely and boring existence.

He and his partner Levi had taken young Willa under their wings shortly after her arrival. In secret they provided her with an education of sorts, some of the skills she had acquired were not exactly this side of legal. They showed her love in a world devoid of compassion, treating her as a daughter and attempted to insulate her from the seedy business they were in.

The makeshift family knew they were on borrowed time at the compound and had devised a way to contact each other should they somehow make it out. Willa had never seen a reason to as she tried hard to bury the past and move forward. Bulshar’s escape changed everything and now she felt no one she knew was safe.

She typed out her secret message and hit send.

Found

“I knew it! I knew I would find you two out here canoodling!”

The women broke apart to find Wynonna and a man towering over them.

“Wynonna what the hell!”

“How did you know where to find me?”

“You left a note.”

“Saying I was with Nicole, not where.”

“How exactly did you get on base?” Nicole chimed in suspiciously eyeing the stranger and Wynonna.

The dark haired woman fumbled for words having not really thought through how she would explain her presence here.

The tall man pulled his badge from his back pocket and flashed it at both women.

“I’m Agent Xavier Dolls with the Black Badge Task Force, I have urgent business with Ms. Waverly Earp.” 

He looked at the redhead waving dismissively and said “You can leave.”

Nicole’s blood began to boil as she stood up ready to confront the man.

Waverly quickly popped up and grabbed the redhead’s hand glaring up at the tall stranger. Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but the fiery brunette beat her to the punch. 

“ Listen here Agent Douche Canoe, I don’t care who you are or what you want. You will not speak to my girlfriend in that tone! I have nothing to say to you, so unless you have a warrant, piss off!”

Waverly stormed off dragging a bemused Nicole with her. The redhead was beaming because Waverly had just used the word girlfriend. She liked the sound of that.

Dolls gave Wynonna the side eye as she went after her sister.

Waking

Her eyes fluttered as she began to wake. She was disoriented at first, though when she looked around she could tell she was in a hospital room. An IV was placed in one hand and the other handcuffed to the bed.

She remembered the shower, then pain and a whisper, then nothing. Her memory was foggy and she thought she might be medicated. She tried to focus on the memory but tiredness was overwhelming her once more.

“I see you are awake.”

The woman simply nodded.

“I’ll get the doctor.” The nurse said as she walked out the door.

The woman laid there focusing on a thought that had just popped into her head.

Bulshar.

Anger and fear spread through her veins as she called out to the guard.

Apologies

“Waverly wait!”

Wynonna jogged to catch up to her sister.

“I’m sorry Dolls was such an ass to you both.”

Waverly stopped and looked at her sister with fire still in her eyes.

“You speak as if you know him.”

“I do. It’s all long story and part of why we came to find you. We need to talk.”

“Then talk.”

“Not here baby girl. Let’s go back to the apartment and I will tell you everything.”

“I’m not going anywhere without Nicole.” She said as she squeezed the headhead’s hand tightly.

The dark haired woman looked at Nicole with pleading eyes.

“Where she goes I go.” The tall woman responded with a smirk. 

“Fine, but haughtshot here is riding with me and you are going with Agent Dolls. We will all meet back at your place.”

Waverly started to protest but was cut off by Wynonna.

“It’s this or she doesn’t come.”

“Fine.” She got up on the tip of her toes and placed a kiss on Nicole’s cheek before turning and walking towards Agent Dolls.

Guard

The guard walked into the room unamused at being called.

“I need to speak with Agent Dolls immediately!”

“I am not a messenger service.” 

“Listen here you enormous prick! If I am not connected with somebody from Black Badge with a quickness, it will be the end of your career! I have information regarding Bulshar.”

“You know where he’s hiding?” “Hiding? He’s in prison moron.”

“Not as of two weeks ago.”

“How in the dirty hell was he released?”

“Escaped.”

“My girls are in danger then.”

As much as the guard wanted to ignore this low life killer, something in her eyes conveyed sincerity and fear. He grabbed his radio and contacted dispatch.

The Talk

The two women rode in silence for the first few minutes. Neither quite sure where to begin.

“What are your intentions with my sister.”

“That is for Waverly and I to discuss first.”

“Listen here Haughtass, my sister has not had an easy life and I will not let someone toy with her!”

“I would never toy with her and you are one to talk! Don’t project your crappy relationship with Waverly on me!”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” “Just because you abandoned her doesn’t mean I will.”

“I didn’t abandon her!”

“That’s not how she sees it.”

“I know.” Wynonna uttered with more emotion than she intended.

The redhead softened her expression and said “Look I cannot begin to understand what you two have been through, but I can tell you that I have no intention of hurting your sister, I like her...a lot.”

“You better Red, because if you don’t I need to know now. Waverly is about to learn some things that are going to destroy everything she thought she knew about her life and shake her to her core. She is going to need someone she can count on to weather this storm and seeing as I am part of the shitstorm that is about to rain down on her, I highly doubt she will turn to me.”

“You’re scaring me Wynonna.”

“Good, I need you to be scared, I need you to be strong and I need you to be courageous like you were in Afghanistan.

“Who are you really, and how the hell do you know anything about my time in Afghanistan?”

“I did some research on you after finding you pawing my sister in the bathroom.” 

“I was not pawing her! And you did what?”

“I am an Agent with Black Badge. I didn’t end up here because of Waverly’s injury, it was because I feared for her safety and now I know she and I are in danger and by proxy anyone who cares about us. I researched you to make sure you were not a threat.”

“What is Black Badge?”

“A Task Force charged with rooting out a criminal empire run by a man named Bulshar.”

“What does this have to do with you and your sister?”

“That’s what you both are about to learn.”

The rode in silence the rest of the way, each lost in their own thoughts.

Nicole was searching the deep recesses of her mind trying to grab on to something elusive.

Why did she know the name Bulshar?


	17. Chapter 17

Miracle

The ward was abuzz with activity and gossip. Everyone from nurses to housekeeping were talking about Miracle Man.

He had survived the first 24 hours. He had a fractured skull, hip, femur and arm.

Witnesses described a miracle. The man’s vehicle was pushed onto the tracks as a train approached. The impact sent his truck precariously close to the edge of a steep hill. With lightning fast reflexes, he climbed out his vehicle and dove away from the train. The vehicle a moment later was struck and went tumbling down the hill. Nobody could believe the man escaped.

He rolled 150 yards down the hill with the truck close behind. It came to rest just inches from the unconscious firefighter. He sustained several fractures and a brain injury, which most thought was lucky considering the alternative.

The man was in a medical induced coma to give his body time to heal from the trauma. Nursing staff from other floors flocked to the ward to visit long lost coworkers in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the talk of the town. That was until an hour ago when for reasons not explained to the staff, a guard was now posted outside his room restricting access.

Guards were not unusual from time to time given the trauma center was close to the prison, but to have two patients on the same floor being guarded piqued curiosity.

Breathe

She looked at her sister in stunned silence.

“Waverly say something.”

There was no anger, fear, or hate. There was simply nothing. She just sat there in shock unable to process any emotion.

Nicole simply held her hand tracing small circles as a means of comfort. She was unsure if the gesture even registered.

The quiet was broken by a ringing phone. Agent Dolls answered the call and walked back towards Wynonna’s room, leaving the sisters and Nicole in the living room.

“Hey Red, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.” She went to stand up and was forcibly pulled back onto the couch.

With pleading eyes Waverly spoke her first words since Wynonna wrecked her world with the truth.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Okay I won’t.”

Wynonna gave Nicole an indecipherable look and turned back to her sister.

“Baby girl, I know this is a lot to take in and I don’t expect you to absorb it all at once. Just please know that I love you and I am not saying it’s going to be okay, just that I am here for you, whenever you need me.”

Waverly was struggling to focus on the words coming out of Wynonna’s mouth. It was as if she was having an out of body experience. She was present, yet not really there. It was all starting to crash down upon her at once, the lies, the hurt, the anger.

She was finding it difficult to breathe , her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she started shaking. 

“Waves, listen to my voice.”

That sound pierced through her mental fog though she felt her chest tighten and struggled for breath, she closed her eyes and tried to follow the sound.

“I’m going to put your hand on your stomach and I want you to breathe with me. We will count to 5 while breathing in, hold for 2 seconds, then out for 5.”

“I can’t breathe Nicole.” Waverly choked out.

“I am right here with you.”

“I’m going to pass out.”

“I got you.”

“Feel the movement of your hand on your diaphragm and focus on my voice. Inhale for 1..2..3..4..5.. Hold for 1..2.. Exhale for 1..2..3..4..5.. Inhale for 1..2..3..4..5.. Hold for 1..2.. Exhale for 1..2..3..4..5. Good. Now inhale for 1, exhale 1, inhale 1, exhale 1. Repeat.” 

“You’re doing great Waves. Feel your breath.. in...and...out...in...and...out. Just close your eyes and feel your heart beat slower....and...slower. There you go. Now imagine yourself in a beautiful location and everything is exactly how you wish it to be. Imagine yourself becoming calm and relaxed. Imagine yourself smiling and laughing...”

Waverly was running through a field of wildflowers wearing a sundress. She twirled and twirled as she basked in the warmth of sunlight upon her. She giggled and fell softly to the ground. Suddenly she was not alone, but instead wrapped in the secure arms of Nicole. Both were looking into the sky at the clouds naming the shapes they saw. She felt safe. She felt loved. She opened her eyes.

Waverly hugged Nicole tightly. A rogue tear rolled down Wynonna’s cheek as she mouthed the words thank you in the direction of a watching redhead. She got up quietly, leaving the two women alone.

Injection

The doctor and his entourage had just left the prisoner’s room. She could see the guard immersed in conversation with a young nurse. Probably flirting. Another nurse entered the room with a syringe and took her IV line into her hands. 

“What are you giving me?”

“Just some medication to help you relax.”

“The doctor was just in here and didn’t say anything about getting meds.”

“I’m sure it was just an oversight.” 

Something about the way the woman was behaving made Michelle uncomfortable. 

“I think I will just call in another nurse to make sure.” 

The nurse glared at her before emptying the entire syringe into the line and abruptly turning around to leave. 

Michelle could not be certain anything was amiss but she was taking no chances. She screamed for the guard and brought her arm up to her mouth and ripped the IV out. Fluid poured from the line while blood oozed from the site.

The startled guard walked into the room passing the nurse. 

“What the hell did you just do?”

“Me? Try the woman who just walked past you! She just injected me with something!”

“Well she’s a nurse so?”

By now the room was filling with staff and one nurse shut off the IV while another cleaned up the prisoner’s arm. The doctor walked in demanding to know why she had yanked out her line.

“I was being injected with something.”

“You are not on any new medications, perhaps you were mistaken.”

“Christ on a cracker! Someone’s just tried to kill me again and you are just standing around like I’m the crazy one!”

“There was someone leaving the room when I entered.” The guard spoke up for the first time.

“Was it either of these women?” Pointing to the two nurses tending to the patient.

“No.”

“These are the only two assigned to this patient. No one else is authorized to be in here without my permission. Standard operating procedure for prisoners. That’s why they are wearing that special badge.” He said pointing to a red badge clipped to the ID of one of the nurses.

“Shit.” The guard now visibly shaken picked up his radio and sent out an alert.

The doctor quickly began to assess the prisoner, noticing her pupils, he shouted out orders to his staff as the prisoner began to lose consciousness.

Lodging

Waverly was curled up in Nicole’s lap when Dolls and Wynonna entered the living room again.

“I have to meet my team and Aunt Gus at the airport.”

“Gus is here?”

“Given everything that is happening, I thought it best to fly her here.” Agent Dolls murmured.

“Thank you, Xavier.” Waverly replied with genuine gratitude.

“I will drop her off here before taking my team back to the hotel to work on acquiring a more suitable location to house us all safely.”

The thought of not being near Waverly during these troubled times was worrisome for Nicole and she thought she may have a solution.

“We could all stay at my place.” The redhead spoke sheepishly.

“While I appreciate the sentiment, there are seven of us not including you.” Agent Dolls retorted.

“It’s a five bedroom home with a study, game room, and indoor pool. I assure you room is not a problem. There are two beds each in two of the rooms, it is secluded and has a state of the art security system.”

“Haught damn! I vote for Nicole’s!” 

“You would do that? I mean open your home to us and disrupt your life like that for me?”

“I would do a lot for you.” The redhead beamed.

“That might actually be an option. We will discuss this further upon my return.” With that Agent Dolls left the apartment.

As Xavier got into his vehicle his phone rang again. He answered and learned of the new attempt on Michelle Gibson’s life. 

Xavier had only told Wynonna that there had been attacks on people connected to Bulshar, and had planned on giving her full details, but in the chaos of the morning, with Waverly unnacounted for, Wynonna was panicked and he did not want to add to her fear. Once she could not get a hold of her sister, she made no attempt to ask about the information and he did not volunteer it.

This new attempt on their mother solidified the urgency of his task to keep the Earps safe. He was not looking forward to revealing the full extent of the danger with the sisters and their Aunt.

Roommates

A sharply dressed blonde woman flanked by several men in suits arrived on the ward. She spoke briefly with the charge nurse, then issued commands to the men. They fanned out, covering all exits and posted in front of two rooms.

She walked up to the guard in front of the prisoner’s room.

“CPL Smith, what happened here?”

The young guard stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain how a prisoner was attacked on his watch. “I...I....I thought she was a nurse.”

“Did you check her ID?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Um... I...I was speaking with another nurse.”

“Was she part of the prisoner’s care team?”

“No.”

“So you were flirting instead of doing your job?”

CPL Smith made no reply.

“You are relived of your post immediately. Report back to your supervisor.”

The guard was grumbling as he walked away.

The blonde woman walked into Michelle Gibson’s room peering at the unconscious woman. The doctor had said she was lucky to be alive and that if she had not yanked out her line, she surely would be dead.

One of her men walked in behind her.

“Agent Lucado, we have the new room ready.”

“Good, have them proceed with the transfer.”

The prisoner was transferred to a spacious room one floor up. As the unconscious woman was being settled into the room another patient was wheeled in. The nursing staff rolled his bed a few feet from the prisoner and began to reconnect his monitors.

Michelle Gibson and Julian Charles were now being guarded in the same room.


	18. Chapter 18

Gus

Wrung out from the emotional turmoil, Waverly was napping nestled into Nicole’s lap.

Wynonna was nervously pacing. She had not seen Gus in years and her abrupt departure had strained their fragile relationship. She had never told her Aunt that she had been recruited right after high school into law enforcement.

She was afraid she was going to wash out and just add to the list of disappointments. When she had gotten brave enough to reveal the truth because she had a successful career, she was assigned to Black Badge.

She was attending a covert training academy when Uncle Curtis died. She was unaware until she graduated two months later. The damage done, she was too scared to reach out to explain and so she continued to keep her life a secret, convincing herself that her sister and Gus were better off without her.

“Wynonna, are you okay?”

She stopped and turned to Nicole. “I’m fine.”

“The hole you’re wearing into the carpet says otherwise.”

“Fine, I’m nervous. I haven’t seen Gus in years and well we don’t have the best relationship.”

“You have a rocky past with Waverly and she welcomed you back and despite today’s revelations I have no doubt she will forgive and move past this because she has the biggest heart.”

“Thanks Red, but you’re optimism is revolting.”

“Quit being a doubting Thomas. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Who the hell is Thomas?”

“Never mind.”

The front door opened and in walked Gus and Agent Dolls.

Gus walked over to hug Wynonna.

The dark haired woman was taken aback by the gesture and struggled not to cry.

“Xavier told me everything.”

“He did?”

“Yes, but why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid.”

“Being afraid don’t mean be stupid. We are family, you two girls are all I have left in this world.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

Gus pulled away and looked over to a sleeping Waverly and a redhead. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Nicole, um Waverly’s friend, Ma’am.”

Wynonna snickered in the background earning a death glare from Nicole.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Gus.”

“I hate to interrupt, but we are losing daylight and I would like to assess Nicole’s home.”

The redhead nodded to Agent Dolls and attempted to extract herself from Waverly without waking her.

She failed. The brunette stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked back surprise at seeing Gus standing before her. She smiled wide and got off the couch to embrace her Aunt.

Nicole stood awkwardly for a moment before moving towards the door. She looked back at Waverly and said.

“I will be back soon.”

The brunette let go of Gus and gave Nicole a quick hug and whispered into her ear, “Thank you for everything”, before placing a quick kiss upon her cheek.

Gus quizzically looked at the two women, a small smile escaping from her lips.

Crossing

The man tried to appear calm, waiting in the cue to cross the border. The crossing was unusually busy for this time of night, it could be a blessing or a curse, he couldn’t decide which.

His vehicle slowly crawled closer to the border agent. He took a quick sip of water and looked himself over in the rear view mirror. With a quick glance at the passport in hand, he inhaled deeply to calm his nerves and pulled forward.

“Evening Sir, What brings you to the United States this evening?”

“Visiting a friend.”

“At this hour?”

“He works the night shift so, by the time I arrive he will be done.” 

“Smart.”

The man just smiled at the agent. 

“You have any weapons, drugs, or otherwise illegal contraband on your person or in this vehicle?”

“No Sir, just some luggage.”

“How long are you planning to visit?”

“Two weeks. My buddy and I are going to see some old friends.”

The agent slowly walked around the vehicle, inspecting the undercarriage and peering into the windows. “Where did you say your friend lives?”

“Massachusetts.”

“Nice.”

The agent looks at the man for a moment longer before telling him to have a good evening and waving him through.

Tucked inside the false bottom of the trunk was Willa Earp.

Bonding

Nicole assumed the drive over to her house with Agent Dolls would be quiet as she had little interaction with him outside the dismissive attitude earlier.

Instead she found herself in the midst of 1,000 questions.

“So where are you from Nicole?” 

“Everywhere and nowhere.”

“What do your folks do?”

“I have no idea, I haven’t spoken to them in years.”

“How long have you been in the military?”

“Ask Wynonna.”

Xavier looked at her with a confused expression. “Why would I do that?” 

“Because she investigated me and seems to know an awful lot about me, but I am sure you already know that.”

“I was unaware.”

“Cut to the chase Agent Dolls, what is it you really want to know?” 

He looked at the redhead briefly before saying “I want to know if I can trust you.” 

“Waverly and I met each other by nearly drowning in the ocean. Life altering events have a way of bonding people together quickly. I have come to like her very much and I am not one to shy away from chaos. I would do anything for her. Waverly...she’s special.”

“So you can trust that I will do anything in my power to protect her. I’ve been through way worse than an escaped felon allegedly out for revenge.”

“It’s not alleged, he has killed one already and attacked two others connected with his case. The one woman was just attacked a second time. In a hospital. Under police protection.”

“This is not some vague threat, so I need you to understand what you are getting involved with. I appreciate the offer of your home, but you are not obligated to see this through if you do not wish. The others never have to know, I can say your home was not suitable and that your presence was no longer needed.”

“I would never do that to Waverly! Why do you people assume I cannot handle this? I have been shot and have had to defend myself on the battlefield, I assure you I can take care of myself.”

“I know you are brave Nicole, I apologize if it seemed I was questioning that. I know the things you had to do in Afghanistan were not easy and I simply didn’t want to expose you to any unneeded danger.”

“You realize that sounds patronizing as shit, right? Would you say that to a man?”

“Point taken. I’m sorry.”

“What do you think you know about Afghanistan? You and Wynonna both have alluded to it, but I haven’t even spoken with Waverly about my time over there.”

“I have seen the after action report. Though you are a Marine, you are an Intelligence Officer, not a grunt. So to read how despite your wounds you managed to coordinate a successful counter attack with the few troops who remained and engaged in hand to hand combat with the enemy is nothing short of heroic.”

“I was only doing my job.”

“Bullshit and you know it! I served as well and I can tell you first hand that what you did was above and beyond and not because you are a woman. With no training you devised a tactical plan and executed it to perfection while under fire! You are responsible for saving the lives of those men whether you believe it or not.”

Nicole looked away from Xavier, staring out the window. She did not want to think of her time over there, though recent events and this award were pulling it front and center. Was it always going to be this way? Treading along towards happiness only to be sucker punched by memories and sent down a dangerous spiral of anger and guilt?

She sighed and quietly asked “Did you ever experience something similar?”

With a knowing look, he nodded and replied “I learned the hard way that it was more than I could handle on my own, nearly cost me my career.”

“Me too.”

The two continued in respectful silence towards Nicole’s home.

Wisdom

The sisters and their Aunt caught up over tea. Tears were shed and laughter filled the room. It wasn’t the homestead, but it still felt like coming home.

Gus eyed Waverly and asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since entering the apartment.

“So Nicole seems nice, how did you two meet?”

Waverly could not hide her smile as she delved into the story of how they met, how the redhead saved her life, and how they quickly bonded. 

“So just friends?” Gus prodded.

Waverly suddenly became nervous. She did not want to hide her blossoming feelings for Nicole, but fear crept into her thoughts on how her Aunt might react.

Sensing her niece’s unease she smiled and said “It’s okay if it is something more, watching the way you light up at the mention of her name and the way you two interacted earlier, gave me hope that you may have found someone who makes you happy.”

“Oh Gus, she does! This is all so new and if I am honest a bit terrifying, but I really really like her.”

“Why would it be terrifying?”

Waverly briefly looked down and took a deep breath in before responding.

“Because she makes me feel things I have never felt before and I feel like I am falling too fast, too hard, and it scares me.”

“It’s called lust baby girl!” 

“Wynonna!” Gus admonished.

“What? It’s true! Red is a haughty so I understand the desire, Hell, even I find her attractive.”

“Wynonna!” Both women shouted in unison.

“It’s not that Wynonna, and ewww, can you not drool over my woman, it’s unsettling!”

At this her sister laughed.

“It’s crazy to envision a future with someone you just met right?”

Gus looked at Waverly and shook her head slightly.

“Your Uncle Curtis told me that he was going to marry me on our very first date. Sometimes our souls just know we have found our match.”


	19. Chapter 19

Post

While Agent Dolls was walking the grounds surrounding her home Nicole headed inside to take inventory of the rooms and make notes of anything she might need to gather should Xavier give her home his stamp of approval.

Once she was satisfied everything was in order she sat on the couch to wait for his arrival indoors. She looked at her phone and noticed she had forgotten to turn it off of silent mode. She turned the ringer back on and surfed Instagram and Twitter. Caught up on both those accounts she opened Facebook.  
Scrolling through her timeline one post caught her eye. She clicked on it in and began to read the post and responses in disbelief. She dialed a number and willed it to be answered, growing more worried with each passing ring.

Planning

The sign outside the building flickered, the letter M dark. Inside room 204, a young woman emerged from the shower.

The rundown motel was situated just off the highway and rented rooms by the hour. Just the place one would go unnoticed and no questions asked so long as the bill was paid.

She dressed in new clothes that had been provided for her and settled on the bed to get aquatinted with the items in a bag near her.

Clothes, toiletries, a nondescript purse with American money, and a 9mm semi automatic handgun with attached tracer light, two magazines and ammunition.

She had no idea what to expect on this trip, but she knew it would be dangerous, so she was thankful she had something with which to protect herself should it come to that.

She returned all the contents back into the bag and went over to a small table in the room.

She turned on the lamp, took a seat and began to study a map.

Meeting

Once Agent Lucado was confident the two patients were well guarded. She turned her attention to the medical staff. Despite having protocols in place, a nurse or imposter had breached that security and nearly killed the prisoner. She ordered a new set of background checks on the staff responsible for the care of her two charges and set in motion a plan to transfer both to a more secure Black Badge facility in the states.

She drove to federal facility nearby were she had a team in place to handle both investigations regarding Julian Charles and Michelle Gibson.

Entering the building she set her things down in a office and walked down the hallway to a conference room filled with staff awaiting her arrival.

“Sorry I’m late folks, as I am sure Agent Nelson told you, there were some complications at the hospital.”

Several in the room nodded.

“So let’s get started. Where are we with the scene reconstruction and evidence at the crash site?”

“A witness was able to provide the make, model, and color of the truck that pushed Mr. Charles onto the tracks. The witness stated there were no tags on the vehicle. We have put an APB out and have officers contacting body shops in the province.”

“Any description of the driver?”

“No.”

“What have we collected from the scene?”

“Nothing much. There was some paint transfer noticed by one of the technicians on scene so hopefully when we get the vehicle here when can run the paint.”

“We also located his wallet and phone. Forensics is going through the phone now.”

“Good. I had Michelle’s room dusted for prints and there was a partial on the tube. Faint, probably because the suspect was wearing latex gloves, but we will run it and hopefully get a hit.”

The conference room door opened and a technician holding an evidence bag walked over to Agent Lucado.

“Ma’am, his phone just had an incoming call.”

“Did you get the number?”

“Yes.”

“Did they leave a message?”

“No.”

“Is the number local?”

“No, it’s weird though because it’s a number from the states and the area code indicates that it came from the vicinity of where Agent Dolls is currently working.”

“Run a trace and give the team down there the number as well.”

Agent Lucado wrapped up the meeting and headed back to her office. Seated at her desk, she opened her laptop and clicked on a file. She was made to believe that neither Earp sister knew about Julian Charles until recently, let alone had contact with him. So why was someone in their area attempting to call the firefighter? She did not believe in coincidences, and had a sinking feeling as she dialed up Agent Dolls.

Tour

Agent Dolls begrudgingly had to admit that Nicole’s place was starting to look like an ideal place for the team. He was not happy about the water access, but could make due securing the perimeter. He lightly tapped on the door before entering the house.

He saw the redhead seated on the couch and noticed her complexion. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Is everything alright?”

Nicole had been lost in thought and had not heard the agent approach. The sound of his voice startled her and caused her to jump a bit.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” “You okay?”

“Yes....no. I’ve just received news that a friend was in a terrible accident.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Me too.”

Nicole rose from the couch and motioned for Agent Dolls to follow. “Let me give you the tour.”

Agents

Gus and the sisters had talked a good while and had smoothed over some of the rough patches in their relationships. The Earp sisters were on speaking terms but Waverly still needed some time to process all she learned.

She went to her room to press her uniform as she was on desk duty this week due to her wrist. She also began packing some things in case they were headed to Nicole’s house. Chrissy had sent her a worried text after Wynonna had called and she sent a brief reply stating she was okay and that she would call tomorrow.

Once finished she popped back out into the living room.

“All packed.”

“I’m gonna wait until I hear from Dolls.”

“Suit yourself, but did you pack a swimsuit?”

“No, why?”

“Because Nicole has an indoor pool!” 

“Baby girl, I don’t think we will be hanging at Nicole’s.”

Waverly’s stared down her sister. “You haven’t seen this house, it’s perfect.”

“We’ll see.”

“Do you know the agents that came here Wynonna?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What are they like?

“Jeremy’s a big old nerd, so you should get along just fine. Eliza is pretty chill, she served with Xavier in Afghanistan, and Kate is still a mystery to me.”

Gus looked at both sisters and said “I am sure we are in good hands Waverly, if that is what you are worried about.”

”I am.” Waverly said sheepishly. 

“Black Badge sent the best baby girl, don’t you worry.”

She nodded her head and gave Wynonna a brief smile.

Picture

Xavier and Nicole came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. “You have a beautiful home Nicole.” “Thank you.”

“I will ask you again if you really want to house us because I understand how disruptive this will be to your life.”

“I’m all in.” The redhead said as she opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

“You want a water?”

“Yes, thanks.”

When she closed the door and turned to hand him a bottle, Agent Dolls noticed the picture of a young girl and a firefighter.

He went over to the photo and asked Nicole if he could see it. She said yes.

With the photo in hand he studied the man. He could not believe what he was seeing.

“Is this you in the photo?”

“Yes.”

He had so many questions but before he could form the first one his phone rang. He excused himself to answer, still clutching the photo.

Agent Lucado relayed the information from the meeting including the mysterious call that came from this area to Julian’s phone.

“Ma’am, I may have an idea of who’s number that is. Can you call it now?” 

“Agent Dolls, I am not sure we want to show our hand here until we know more about the person. Why do you think you know who it is?”

“Because right now I am standing in the home of a woman who has a picture of herself as a young girl with Julian Charles. Just trust me.”

In the kitchen, Nicole was pondering why Xavier had been curious about the photo of her. He looked like he was about to ask her something before the phone call took him away. As she took a sip of water, her phone rang.

Xavier could hear it ring in the other room.

“Hello?”

“This is Agent Lucado with Black Badge, with whom am I speaking?”

“Agent who?”

He could hear the faint sound of the conversation coming through his own phone.

“Ask to speak with me.” He said into the receiver.

Nicole was waiting for a response from the female caller when Dolls walked back into the kitchen, still on his phone.

The agent spoke again “May I speak with Agent Dolls?”

An absolute look of confusion swept over Nicole.

“What the hell?”

“He is there with you correct?”

“Yes.”

She looked at Agent Dolls and handed him her phone.

“It’s for you.”

He took her phone and said hello.

“Agent Dolls, who the hell is this woman?”

“Nicole Haught, the survivor we have been looking for. I will call you back.” 

“What the hell is going on Dolls?” 

“You survived a fire at a music festival when you were six correct?”

Nicole was befuddled as to how he could possibly know this. She had only shared her story with Waverly. No one outside her family knew. Had Waverly betrayed her trust?

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because Black Badge investigated the incident when it happened and I have been looking for you due to recent developments.”

“I am confused.”

“I’m sure you are. I will explain all, but we need to get back to the others. One quick question though. Do you own this house?”

“Yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

“My home is owned by a trust.”

“So if I would do a property search what would I find?”

“That this home is owned by a company that is a subsidiary of another company that is a subsidiary of another and so on. Linked to an trust account in the Caymans. My Uncle was a very paranoid man.”

This was not the answer he expected and to be frank it unnerved him. He had only asked to see how easy they could be found should Bulshar know Nicole’s identity.

Who exactly was her Uncle and why had her worked so hard to mask ownership of this house?


	20. Chapter 20

Father figure

Willa did not hear the man enter the motel room. After studying the maps, her eyes fatigued and she crawled into the bed to rest. She had been knocked out cold for hours.

Ambrose studied the sleeping woman with a sense of pride and pain. Though not his own flesh and blood, he took pride in the small role he played in the woman she had become. He had kept tabs on her over the years and was impressed by the life she had carved out for herself after Bulshar.

She enrolled in University studying business and graduated with honors. She ran a small boutique that by all accounts was successful. She appeared to be frugal with her money and rented a modest apartment near her shop.   
If he was being honest he was surprised that she had contacted him after all these years. He had prayed many times that she never would.

That is where his sadness stemmed from. 

Bulshar was a master of the long game. He had studied the Earp family well before putting his plan in motion. He saw a young girl desperate for love and attention. Smart and cunning when interacting with the world and observant enough to know the man she looked up to was dirty.

Bulshar made the deal with Ward for his daughter. He could not afford to have the Sheriff in debt to the point of desperation and go running towards the feds, so he agreed to the plan. Fool that he was, he thought it was for Waverly.

It had been Willa all along. 

Bulshar planned to hit Ward where it hurt most to keep him in line. The bonus was he saw the potential to groom the eldest Earp for future use.

No accident

Nicole and Xavier got in the vehicle for the ride back to Waverly’s place. “As I am sure you are aware from earlier conversations, Bulshar and his organization are no joke. Shortly before Ward Earp was killed and Willa kidnapped, Bulshar had a beef with a local promoter. What you know as a forest fire was in fact a massacre. The fire was deliberately set and several victims were gunned down.”

Images of that day assaulted Nicole’s memory uninvited. She looked out the window, willing them away to no avail.

Just above a whisper she uttered “I thought it was firecrackers.” Tears now freely falling from her eyes.

Agent Dolls heard her statement and felt sympathy for the woman sitting next to him. Her whole life she thought she had survived a horrible accident and he had just shattered that narrative with the truth.

“Were you ever interviewed by the police?”

“No. I was taken to the hospital. Mr. Charles stayed with me until my Aunt arrived from the states to pick me up.”

“Were you injured?”

“No, just dehydrated, hungry and...and frightened.”

Nicole thought back on that day and the gentle kindness the firefighter had shown. She felt safe in his presence. She kept asking when her cousins were coming to get her. He reassured her that family was on the way.

Waverly’s father. She had these memories of this wonderful man that helped her on one of the worst days of her life. The father that the brunette had never met or known existed. It was heartbreaking to think about.

“I know this is probably difficult for you, but I would like to talk to you about the fire and aftermath later this evening. It could clarify some things.”

“Okay.” The redhead replied in a far away voice, still lost in thought. “Julian’s injuries and his connection to you are not the only bombshells I am about to reveal to the Earps. The woman who has had two attempts made on her life is their mother.”

Nicole gasped.

“How much shit can rain down on one family?”

“Unfortunately, I fear we are just getting started. The Earps seem to be front and center in Bulshar’s revenge scheme.”

They pulled into the apartment complex and parked. Just as she stepped out of the vehicle, Nicole turned to the agent.

“Dolls.”

“Yeah.”

“I know you have to tell them about all of this, but can you let me tell Waverly about my connection to her father. I don’t want her to think I knew or hid this from her.”

“Absolutely.”

Nicole gave him a quick nod, drew in a deep breath and headed towards the apartment.

Loyalty

Willa stirred from her nap to find Ambrose staring at her.

“When did you get here?”

“Just now.” He lied.

“I was contemplating on whether or not to wake you.”

“Did you get it?”

“It will be ready in the morning. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, you’ve been more than generous with what you have already provided. I do not know how I will repay you.”

“There is no need my dear. I told you I would be here for you should you ever need it.”

Willa rose from the bed and engulfed the man in a warm embrace. “Unfortunately, I must be going. I will be by early with your papers. If you can think of anything else that will assist you on your journey, do not hesitate to ask.”

“I will.”

With that he placed a tender kiss upon her cheek and walked out the door.

Alone in the room, Willa sighed and once again poured over the map.

Outside Ambrose dialed a number in his burner phone.

“Is everything set?”

“Yes. She will have her new identity in the morning and a paper trail should she run into the trouble.”

“Excellent. You have been a most faithful soldier Ambrose and your loyalty does not go unnoticed.” 

“Thank you Bulshar, I shall not fail you.”

“Contact me when she has started her journey.”

“Of course.”

With that the phone call ended and he headed home for what he knew would be a restless nights sleep.

Bad News  
Waverly jumped at the sound of the apartment door opening. Nicole and Agent Dolls entered looking tired.

“How did it go?” Waverly directed to Xavier.

“Nicole’s place is suitable. I’m going to call my team to get equipment set up on the property. We should be able to head over in a couple of hours.”

“I call dibs on the biggest room at Red’s!”

“Not happening lush o’lishes.” Nicole smirked.

Both Gus and Waverly chuckled at the look on Wynonna’s face.

“Do you have a bar?”

“Yes.”

“I’m cool then.”

The redhead shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I need to get you all up to speed on the latest developments.”

All but Nicole looked at Agent Dolls with expectant expressions.

“Bulshar and his men attacked three people in the last 24 hours. One was a prosecutor who worked his case, he did not survive.   
The second was your mother. She was stabbed in the shower and taken to the hospital. While receiving care another attempt was made on her life. She is currently in the ICU. She is not yet awake.   
The third person was your father, Waverly. He was struck by a vehicle and pushed into the path of an oncoming train. He has sustained serious injuries and is in a coma in the ICU. Julian and Michelle are now housed in the same room to better protect them.”

Nicole was flabbergasted at the cold matter of fact way he had just delivered the news to the Earps. She looked at the women to gauge their reactions.

“Xavier Pamela Dolls, you have shit for a bedside manner, Asshole!” 

“Wynonna, don’t be harsh.”

“Don’t be harsh Gus? The man just told us someone tried to kill Waverly’s dad and our mother twice with all the compassion of a serial killer!”

Wynonna stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Agent Dolls looked genuinely confused.

“I’m sorry, there was no easy way to break the news, it was not my finest moment.”

“You think?” Waverly choked out, tears cascading down her face.

Tears

Nicole sat next to Waverly on the bed. She reached out and held her hand, letting her feel her emotions but wanting her to know she was not alone.

After a few minutes Waverly softly said “He name is Julian.”

That painful utterance broke something in Nicole and tears streaked her face.

The brunette looked at the redhead not sure what to make of the sadness revealed in her eyes.

Nicole let go of her hand and reached into pocket and pulled out the photo of her and the firefighter, placing it into Waverly’s hand.

She quietly said “His name is Julian.”

She looked at Nicole not quite comprehending her statement.

“I swear I didn’t know of the connection until Doll’s saw the photograph at my house.”

Her lip now trembling she asked “What are you saying Nicole?”

“The man in this photo, the one who rescued me all those years ago, is your father.” She looked down unable to keep the torrent of emotions at bay and shook, releasing a sob from the depths of her soul.

Waverly had no words at that moment to convey what she was feeling or coherent thoughts to form into the questions burning in her heart. Instead she reached out for Nicole who scooped her into a tight loving embrace and the two wept in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

No Wynonna

Dolls walked out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. Wynonna was no where to be seen. Her vehicle gone.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath. 

He called his team and gave them instructions and the address to Nicole’s place. They would get the keys from him and start the preparations so that everyone could settle in this evening.  
He sulked back to the apartment.

Crash

Wynonna was driving way too fast, furious at Dolls. She had no idea were she was headed, just needing space from the anger and sadness that threatened to consume her.

It’s why she didn’t notice the light change and went careening into the side of a truck.

Spinning

Shattered glass

Pain

Then eerily silent

Julian

“Tell me about him” Waverly asked nestled into the side of Nicole on her bed.

“I remember being so scared and lonely. I kept asking for my cousins, then my parents. He stayed with me all night in the hospital. He gave me a stuffed Dalmatian firedog to cuddle with. He was very sweet.”

Waverly smiled at her while Nicole spoke fondly of her father.

“I told you we reconnected on Facebook. We spoke from time to time and I called him last week to invite him to my awards ceremony. It would have been the first time I’d of seen him since the fire.”

Waverly sat up, she had mentioned the call earlier but the significance of it just struck her.

“My father is coming here?”

“Yes, well I guess that’s not likely now given his injuries. I’m so sorry Waves. It’s strange to think you would have met him and not known he was your father.”

A sadness passed over the redhead, her heart aching for this woman who was quickly becoming her world and the tragic circumstances that continued to intertwine their lives.

“Oh yeah...right.”

“Nicole what award are you receiving? It must be important if he was flying here to see it.”

Nicole shifted uncomfortably. She was not ready to tell her story, but knew the brunette deserved the truth.

“I....uh..it’s the Silver Star.”

“Oh my God Nicole, that’s huge!”

“I want you to to be there.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Of course. It would be my privilege.”

They sat there looking into each other’s eyes, though the brunette could tell Nicole was struggling with something.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to know what you did to deserve this honor, just know that I will be here for you if ever there comes a day you wish to tell me of your experience.”

The gratitude the redhead felt at that moment was overwhelming.

She whispered thank you as she leaned in to kiss this angel.

Research

Agent Lucado had her team doing a deep dive into the life of Nicole Haught. Pulling financial, criminal and military records as well as those of her family and associates.

She wanted to know why her identity had never been revealed in the Black Badge case file. There wasn’t even an indication it had been protected or given a code name. It simply wasn’t there.

How had agents never taken a statement from the only survivor of this massacre?

It simply didn’t add up.

She took a break from the search to get a status update from the hospital. There was no change in either patients condition.

She had agents in both Canada and the United States looking for Willa Earp. So far they had come up with nothing. No indication she had crossed the border, no images on surveillance, nothing. She was a ghost at the moment and Agent Lucado was convinced she could not accomplish that on her own.

Contemplating her next move, she decided to break for dinner. She was expecting a status report from Agent Dolls in an hour and would wait until then to take anymore action.

French

The two women were lost in each other. What had started out as tender kisses to keep the pain at bay, had slowly turned into something deeper, more passionate.

It was a welcome distraction.

Waverly thought Nicole’s lips were so soft, gentle and skilled. She did not truly have the time to appreciate this fact at the pond because they were interrupted by the impeccable timing of her sister.

She had never kissed another woman and it was on a whole other level from the type of kissing she had experienced before.

Nicole smoothly slid her tongue into Waverly’s mouth and a delicate dance began. The brunette had no idea that French kissing could be so enjoyable.

The brunette had been propping herself up on her forearm, but her wrist now hurt and with the other one broken, she slowly rolled onto her back pulling Nicole with her.

Nicole knew that kissing someone new was often filled with nervous excitement as you connected to your partner, but this....this was simply beautiful. Waverly’s lips felt perfect upon hers, and when their tongues met, tiny explosions were set off throughout her body. She had never experienced such passion and arousal from the simple act of kissing before and it threatened to overwhelm her senses.

When Waverly pulled her down towards her, Nicole feeling emboldened, gently pulled on the brunette’s bottom lip with her teeth. She responded beneath her with a shutter and let out a soft moan.

And then the phone rang.

Doc

Though Doc Holiday usually worked the wards, he would sometimes take an extra shift in the emergency room when they were short staffed. It also broke up the monotony and served as adrenaline boost.

It had been a relatively quiet day in the ER until she arrived.

Reported as a MVA with an unconscious patient prompted a trauma alert which is how the civilian ended up in the Naval Medical Center. It was the only Level 3 trauma hospital in these parts.

Doc walked into the room to find the team engrossed in their tasks. RN Rosita Bustillos was starting an IV on the dark haired woman, while Dr. Pressman was checking the woman’s pupils. Another nurse was wiping the blood from the patient’s face to assess her wounds.

“What do we have?”

Dr. Pressman looked up at Doc Holiday and reported “Woman in late 20’s involved in MVA. Was unconscious at scene, regained consciousness in ambulance enroute to hospital and then passed out while being unloaded. I see no obvious fractures to limbs. Vitals are strong. Likely a concussion, but other than some scratches and a cut to the face from glass, I would say she is in remarkable shape given the report from paramedics on scene.

Doc nodded at the assessment.

“I’m sending her to CT to make sure there is no bleeding in the brain.”

“I concur with that. Any ID on her?”

“The paramedics brought in a wallet, I don’t know that anyone has checked it.”

Something about the woman struck him as familiar, as if he had recently seen her somewhere. He walked over to the small tray containing the wallet and opened it up.

Inside the trifold was a black and gold badge with the words Black Badge Task Force emblazoned on it with the number 1220. He would have thought it fake if not for the identification card that accompanied it.

Suddenly he remembered where he had seen this woman. On the ward with LT Earp. This was her sister.


	22. Chapter 22

Wynonna strikes again

Nicole heard the phone ring and acquiesced her position rolling off of Waverly and the brunette quickly rolled with her to grab the phone, causing the redhead to sigh at the contact.

“Hello?”

“LT Earp?”

“Yes?”

“This is Doc Holiday. Your sister is in our Emergency Room. Would you do us a kindness and retrieve her. She has been quite a handful since awakening and has said some unsavory things to the staff.”

“What? Wait.. What happened?”

“She was in an accident. She has a concussion, but nothing serious.”

She could her a woman yelling in the background and cringed at the thought of Wynonna behaving poorly in her place of work.”

“I will be right there!”

“Who was that?”

“Work. Wynonna’s in the ER and is causing a ruckus.”

“How, she just left here?” Nicole motioned towards the alarm clock on Waverly’s night stand.

“It’s Wynonna, she doesn’t need a lot of time to find trouble.” 

“Apparently.” Nicole quipped.

The two women got off the bed and fixed their disheveled appearance. “Let’s go rescue the Emergency Room from your sister.” The redhead stated, placing a quick kiss on Waverly’s nose.

The brunette smiled slightly and followed Nicole out the door.

Trip

Xavier had just come back in the apartment door when he saw Waverly and Nicole emerge from the bedroom.

“Wynonna is in the hospital, Nicole and I are going to get her. You coming Gus?” Waverly asked, ignoring the presence of Agent Dolls completely.

“What did she do now?”

“Car accident. She’s fine Gus.” Waverly uttered noticing the concerned look of Gus.

The three women went to grab light jackets to fend off the cold environment of the hospital without so much as a glance towards Xavier.

He knew when he was not wanted, so he slid out the door and headed to meet his team. The apology would have to wait.

The group decided to bring their overnight bags and head to Nicole’s after the hospital.

Hospital

Waverly and company were immediately buzzed back upon arrival at the emergency room. “Thank God you’re here, no offense Waverly but your sister is a handful.”

The brunette winced at her friend Rosita’s comment as she escorted them to Wynonna’s room.

“I’m so sorry. I am almost afraid to ask what she’s been doing.”

“Ah, I’ll let her doctor tell you that.”

With that, they arrived at her room and Rosita gave a quick wave goodbye.

Inside the three found Wynonna dressed in a hospital gown with an IV and bandage over her left brow. She was sleeping.

A few minutes later Dr. Pressman walked in With Doc Holiday.

“Nicole are you stalking me?”

“You wish Shae.”

Dr. Pressman chuckled, then acknowledged Waverly and introduced herself to Gus.

“Why is she unconscious? I thought you said she was okay?”Waverly asked, directing the question to Doc Holiday.

“She displayed signs of a concussion so Dr. Pressman ordered a CT scan which came back negative. She had a small gash above her eye requiring three stitches and some minor scratches to the face. But uh.. she started acting bizarre and aggressive so we had to sedate her.”

Dr. Pressman chimes in “She threw a bedpan at a corpsman, was shouting at staff, mumbling about the Earp curse, someone trying to kill her, massacres, and a forest fire. It was concerning.”

“Oh God.”

“I hate to ask this but does she have a substance abuse or psychological history we need to know about?” 

Waverly was at a loss at how to explain her sister’s actions to the staff. To an outsider she could see how one would think she was batshit crazy.

“She drinks too much damn whiskey for my liking, but she’s been under a tremendous amount of stress. We have had some family issues come up recently and her sister’s near drowning has taken its toll on my niece who is very protective.” Gus explained.

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed both doctors seemed to accept the explanation.

“Well we gave her a small dose of medication to calm her so she should wake up shortly.” Doc Holiday informed the family.

As Dr. Pressman walked out she looked back at the girls and commented

“Next time you girls want to see me, how about you just invite me to dinner.”

“Not happening Shae.” Waverly and Nicole said in unison.

Both started giggling until Gus interrupted.

“She seems awful familiar with you two.”

“Well I know Dr. Pressman from work Aunt Gus and Nicole uh...”

“She’s my ex-wife.”

“Interesting.” Gus replied eyeing Nicole over with newfound curiosity.

Base Camp

Xavier and his team arrived at Nicole’s house to begin setting up surveillance equipment and a temporary office of sorts.

Agent Chetri commandeered the study to install his computers and basic lab gear.

Agent Shapiro and Agent Cummings transferred cases and cases of ammunition and weapons into a closet off the downstairs den.

Agent Dolls set up another computer and a whiteboard in the den. He had a table ordered for team meetings that he would pick up tomorrow.

He contacted Agent Lucado to update her on their location and Wynonna’s accident. She told him that both the old Earp homestead and Purgatory Sheriff’s Department had been broken into but though both had been thoroughly tossed it was still unclear if anything was taken.

Both openly wondered what Bulshar was searching for and if he found it.

He then began to formulate a watch schedule to ensure one teammate was awake and monitoring the cameras 24/7.

Discharge

Groggy Wynonna was worse than Drunk Wynonna Waverly decided. While trying to get out of the hospital bed she wobbled into Nicole flashing her ass to everyone.

“Don’t get any ideas Haughty McNaughty!” She barked while trying to close the hospital gown.

“In your dreams whiskey breath.” 

“Here Wy let me help you.” Waverly pleaded.

“I’m gonna take Gus and go get the truck.”

“K, thanks. We’ll be out soon.”

Waverly struggled to get her sister dressed as she kept swatting at her and generally being a pain in the ass.

Once in the car Wynonna demanded to be fed so they ordered pizza and picked it up on the way to Nicole’s. Rumbling bellies and a snoring Wynonna were the only sounds to fill the vehicle.

Camera

“Boss, we have an incoming vehicle.” Agent Chetri uttered.

Xavier looked at the monitor. A truck could be seen driving down the road just before the driveway.

“Can we zoom in?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t read the tag. I thought you said this equipment was top of the line?”

“It is but, there are no front tags on vehicles in this state.”

“Well then we need a new camera angle. We need time to run the tags coming down this road.”

“On it boss.”

The truck turned into the driveway where another camera picked up the image. This was was a close up of the driver.

Xavier would recognize that redhead anywhere.

Home  
Nicole pulled into the garage and helped Waverly get Wynonna in the house since she was not yet steady on her feet.

“Your arms are so strong Red. I’m impressed.”

“Are you paying me a compliment Earp McMuffin?”

“Pfff no..”

“Ya you did.”

“I don’t know what my sister sees in you. Sure your a tall drink of water, but you’re sooooo annoying.”

“There’s the Wynonna I’ve come to tolerate.”

“Will you two stop.” Waverly admonished as they put her sister at the dining room table.

Gus was right behind them with five pizza pies.

The team introduced themselves and Xavier apologized to the Earps. Wynonna simply grunted and Waverly nodded more concerned with the food before her.

Dinner conversation was cordial as the guests learned about one another. Jeremy and Waverly bonded over books while Eliza and Nicole traded stories about the military. Gus and Kate were deep in conversation about classical music of all things and Xavier and Wynonna just traded glances.

While Waverly was in the shower, Agent Dolls familiarized Nicole with some of the security upgrades to her home. They also devised sleeping arrangements as it was clear they all needed rest.

Nicole walked into her bedroom. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear Waverly humming to herself. She thought it was adorable. She gathered a T-shirt and lounge pants to change into after her shower and waited for the brunette to emerge.

Waverly was getting dressed when she thought she heard someone enter the bedroom. She finished brushing her teeth and exited the bathroom finding an exhausted looking Nicole sitting on the edge of the bed.

“All yours.”

“Thanks. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be quick. The top drawer of the dresser is all yours and I have left hangers for you to put some things in the closet.”

With that the redhead disappeared behind the closed door.

Waverly went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and returned to the master bedroom. She unpacked some of her belongings. She took her uniform out of the garment bag and decided to roll the sleeves on the camouflage top. She was feeling weirdly anxious in Nicole’s room and needed a distraction.

Lost in the task she did not hear the redhead behind her.

“Those are uneven.”

Starled Waverly jumped a bit. “What?”

“The sleeves.”

“No they’re not.”

“Put it on.”

Ammused Waverly slipped the blouse on over her tank top.

Nicole slowly took her hand and traced it lightly up one of the woman’s arms, stopping at the bottom of the rolled sleeve noting the distance before repeating the gesture along the other arm. She noticed the brunette shiver a bit at the contact.

“See? Uneven..”

“Such an eye for detail.” Waverly smiled.

“Well that’s where the devil lies.” Nicole smirked as she grabbed a fist full of material from both sides of the open blouse and pulled the brunette into a searing kiss.

Waverly responded in kind placing her hand on Nicole’s neck desperate to keep contact with her lips. Nicole slowly guided the brunette backwards towards the bed.

As much as she would have liked to explore this further, she knew they both were exhausted from the day’s events and probably not in a place emotionally for anything more to happen.

“Waverly.” She gasped coming up for air.

“I know. I’m not ready for anything more, but your lips are irresistible.” She said as she teasingly pulled the redhead’s bottom lip.

Nicole sighed and broke contact placing trailing kisses along Waverly’s neck and whispering into her ear. “Let’s just get you into bed, I know you are tired baby.”

“Fine, but I will not be denied more cuddling and kissing before I fall asleep.”

“As you wish.”


	23. Chapter 23

Subconscious

She was being battered by the waves so close to shore. She thought she was going to make it, but another set descended upon her pushing her under once again.

The water was so cold now. She was shivering uncontrollably, flailing around but her puffy jacket was too heavy and her little arms so tired. Just before she began to sink again she saw someone laying on the ice above her plunging their hand into the icy water to grab her.

Willa.

She could hear the screams from her men and they fell all around her. Gunfire seemed to be coming from all directions. They were surrounded. She began to run towards a man, his gun popping off at the targets beyond him.

Pop pop pop, the sound frightened her. She wanted to stay in the canoe, but was desperate to find her cousins. She slipped out and headed towards the chaos. She was nearing the stage when she saw a man with a gun.

“Bulshar said to kill them all.” He shouted to someone off in the distance. The man had cold eyes and it scared Nicole. She ran back to the canoe as fast as she could and pushed off into the water.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her face.

Ouch

Nicole was startled from her dream when Waverly thrashing about beside her clocked her on the nose with her cast.

“Ouch”

She felt warm liquid gushing and reached over to turn on the light.

Waverly opened her eyes and turned to see Nicole bleeding.

“What happened?”

“You tell me Mohammed Ali.”

Waverly not fully awake yet was confused by the statement until Nicole pointed to her cast and she saw fresh blood stains.

“Oh my gosh Nicole, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, but can you grab me a towel, I’m starting to look like a murder victim here.”

Waverly rushed to grab a towel then sprinted to the kitchen to get some ice.

Xavier was reading at the dining room table when he saw Waverly fly by.

“Everything alright?”

“Just peachy!” She said as she took an ice pack out of the freezer and jogged past him again.

Not knowing what to think he simply shook his head and went back to reading.

Back in the bedroom Waverly applied the ice and held the towel on Nicole’s nose until the bleeding stopped.

“I think it might be broken.”

Waverly was distressed over injuring Nicole and it showed.

“Hey it’s okay Waves, seriously.”

“No it’s not, I just broke my girlfriend’s nose!”

“Girlfriend eh? That’s the second time you’ve called me that.”

Nicole smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Um.. well yes..I’m mean we haven’t really talked about it.” She whispered suddenly embarrassed.

“Yes Waverly Earp, I am your girlfriend so long as you want me.”

Waverly smiled at that.

“What were you dreaming about anyway?

“Another drowning dream, but at the end just before I woke up I saw my sister Willa pulling me out of the water. I’ve never dreamed that before.”

“Did she really save you?”

“I honestly don’t know how I got out of the water.”

“Maybe it’s your mind finally revealing the truth.

“Perhaps.”

Nicole thought briefly about sharing what she had dreamed up didn’t want to take away from Waverly’s experience so she said nothing.

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”

Waverly watched the beautiful woman as she walked into the bathroom. Looking down she saw blood on the sheets and Nicole’s pillow case. She stripped the bed and took the sheets into the laundry room and started the load.

Agent Dolls still sitting at the dining room table watched Waverly with growing curiosity.

Coming out of the laundry room she caught sight of Dolls staring at her. 

“What??”

“Nothing, just seems like you are having an interesting evening.”

“I like to clean when I can’t sleep Xavier. Is that a problem?”

“Not for me, but maybe for Nicole with whom you’re sharing a room.”

Waverly gave the man a dirty look before mumbling “mind your own beeswax” and stomping away.

Back in the room Nicole helped Waverly put fresh sheets on the bed afterward crawling into bed and snuggling up to the brunette.

“I’m really sorry I hurt you Nicole.” “Shh.. no apologies.” she said as she placed a kiss upon the top of Waverly’s head.

“Let’s get some sleep, dear.”

Waverly snuggled into the crook of the redhead’s arm, never feeling more at peace and was soon fast asleep.

Nicole on the other hand was in too much pain to sleep and stared at the ceiling trying to decipher her dream.

Breakfast

Waverly woke to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Nicole was fast asleep and she was not keen to wake her. She crawled out of bed and went to freshen up before leaving the room.

Most of the team was gathered around the table save for Jeremy who was still flipping pancakes. He saw Waverly walk in and asked if she wanted some.

“God yes, that would be awesome. I am famished.”

Snickering behind her was Wynonna. “Worked up an appetite last night did ya?”

Waverly raised up an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

“What?”

Xavier looked away suddenly feeling guilty about what he told Wynonna, not realizing she would needle the younger Earp though he should have known better.

“Where’s Nicole Waves? Did you wear her out?”

Waverly looked at the group as she sat down with her pancakes. Though naive she realized that Dolls had misinterpreted what he had seen last night and everyone thought she and Nicole had been intimate. She was blushing furiously when the redhead entered the dining room. She had been lurking long enough to hear the earlier exchange.

She was a sight to behold. Two dark bruises were under her eyes as a result of her broken nose. Nicole had been facing away from Waverly when she rolled out of bed and this was the first time she was seeing the damage she had inflicted during the night. She gasped.

Wynonna took one look at Nicole and bellowed “Damn baby girl, you play rough!”

Waverly was deeply embarrassed and replied

“It’s not what you think.”

Nicole sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere and walked over to Waverly placing a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting beside her.

“What’s everyone staring at?”

“You and your raccoon eyes Red.” “Well your sister likes to thrash about in bed.” Nicole winked at Wynonna who was not expecting that reply. She grabbed Waverly’s hand kissing it gently before interweaving her fingers and holding tight.

Waverly did not know what to say. Nicole looked deep into her eyes before whispering

“It’s okay, let them think what they want.”

Waverly understood that the redhead was trying to save her from looking vulnerable to the group with the truth, but shook her head and said “it’s okay.”

Turning to face her sister she let out a sigh.

“I had a nightmare Wy.”

Wynonna looked sheepish as her sister continued. “I was drowning in the ocean and then I was disappearing beneath the ice in the pond when I was younger. I saw Willa reach for me just before I woke up to Nicole bleeding everywhere because I hit her with my cast.”

Waverly held up her arm to show the bloodstains now dry on the plaster.

“I have never asked before but who pulled me out of the pond?”

Gus set down her coffee.

“It was Willa. She brought you back to the homestead, you both were sopping wet. She had given you her coat and carried you back the whole way. You recovered fast, but Willa caught pneumonia and was in the hospital for awhile. It was touch and go for a bit, but she always was a fighter and eventually pulled through.”

“Why have I never remembered before now?”

“Honey sometimes our minds cope the only way they know how. For you perhaps forgetting was easier than remembering. You were so young and Willa was taken shortly thereafter, I suspect it was just your mind protecting you from the pain of it all.”

“She saved my life.”

“That she did baby girl.”

Wynonna came around the table and embraced her sister in a tight hug, tears escaping both their eyes.

Betrayal

Willa was packed and ready to go. She was both nervous and excited for what lay ahead. Her research gave her a starting point on where the water rescue took place. She knew her sister was in the military from the news report and thought the publicity might make it easier to find her once she arrived in town. One thing she had learned over the years is people love to talk and would brag about knowing someone who was in the news. She knew it might take some time, but she had a plan formulating on how best to approach her task.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

“You ready?”

“Absolutely.”

“Here are your papers. Let’s get something to eat and you can study them before you leave.”

Willa nodded and followed Ambrose to the diner across the street. Snow had just begun to fall. They made small talk throughout the meal and he helped quiz her on some basic information about her new identity. He felt she was ready.

Falling heavier now the snow was accumulating quickly as he helped her load up the car. He made their goodbye brief as he could ill afford to get emotional now. She waved one last time as she pulled out of the motel parking lot blissfully unaware of the betrayal that Ambrose had just inflicted upon her.

The underside of her vehicle was equipped with a tracking device, a hidden camera and microphone sewn into the bag she had been given and a stealth app on her phone to monitor all texts, calls and activity on the phone she had. It would also act a a microphone and record conversations nearby.

He and his employer would know everything. He placed the call.

“She has left.”

“Do you think she will led us to her sister?”

“I have the utmost faith in her abilities. She will succeed.”

“Good. Using her as a weapon against her family is something I shall relish deeply. Thank you for your service Ambrose.”

Suddenly he felt pain surging through his head. The last thing he saw was snow floating to the ground where he now lay. The phone still clutched in his hand as his eyes fluttered and closed, his light extinguished.

The man who delivered the fatal blow picked up the phone and simply said it is done before hanging up and walking away.


	24. Chapter 24

Reason  
Bulshar gazed out the window looking at the mountains and lake below. In his precious few weeks of freedom he had come to love the view. It reminded him of a time when he was just a simple man in love with dreams and hope before his world came crashing down.

**********************************

He met Constance at an underground poker game in the city. He was bewitched be her beauty and fierce independence. She was the daughter of a very powerful gangster and they dated in secret because he was deemed below her station. He worked hard to make an honest living to gain the respect of her father. He spent years cultivating a successful line of wines in the Ghost River Triangle. Slowly he gained her father’s trust but it came at a price. Her father’s syndicate used his winery and international shipping connections to smuggle an array of illegal items vastly growing his criminal empire. He thought it a small price to pay to gain her hand in marriage.

Constance and he built a nice life on his estate and were ready to start a family. On their fifth wedding anniversary he presented her with a purple butterfly brooch comprised of tanzanite and diamonds. It was designed from the label of his most successful wine called Butterfly Ice. She was integral to its ascendency as a premier product highly coveted by the elite. The butterfly brooch became her prized possession.

Soon after their celebration they learned she was with child. Bulshar was over the moon and excited to become a father.

One night Constance was with her father at a business meeting with his top lieutenants. There was a raid and in the melee his beloved was shot. The man responsible for her death was a small time crooked Sheriff named Ward Earp.

Seething with hate he wanted to rage but he knew patience was needed to enact his revenge.

He plotted with persistence and began to take out members of the syndicate one by one because they were as much at fault as the law. He climbed the ranks as the others fell until he was the right hand of his father in law. Without much delight he eliminated him as well and inherited his kingdom.

With the full compliment of the organization at his control he began to gather intelligence on the Sheriff and find his weakness because simply taking him out would not quench his thirst for vengeance.

Ward liked to gamble and soon no bookie in town would touch him. Bulshar put his hooks in him and waited to strike.

In time he learned that the apple of his eye was his eldest daughter. It seemed only fitting to take a child for a child. His plan was put in motion but stupid Carl fucked it up. He had not intended to kill Ward until he had lost everything and truly suffered. His plan shot to shit, he needed time to recalibrate and decide what hand was left to play.

Behind bars the flame of revenge died down for the Earps.

An opportunity arose to leave prison. He took it intent on riding out his days on foreign soil, but within days of escape he learned something that changed everything.

**********************************

Bulshar took a sip of his whiskey and inhaled deeply. Until recently he thought his gift to his wife was lost to him forever. New developments made him believe that Ward Earp may have stolen his precious butterfly. With the flames of revenge fanned he sought to stamp out all who played a role in his downfall and to hunt down every last Earp in a crusade to recover what was rightfully his.

Willa seeing the video and reaching out to Ambrose was a stroke of luck. He thought she would be useful to his plan. His associates turned up nothing at the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department last night which only cemented his belief that the Earps had Constance’s butterfly. With nothing found at the homestead led him to believe that perhaps one of the Earp sisters may actually have it now.

His money was on Waverly Earp.

Awake

Inside the room one of the patients began to stir. The guard alerted the nursing staff who came into the room just as Michelle Gibson opened her eyes.

The guard contacted Agent Lucado.

Michelle looked around the room and could tell she was somewhere new. There was another patient in a bed next to her. Their head was heavily bandaged and one leg was elevated in the air in traction. Whoever it was was unconscious and was on a ventilator. She couldn’t be sure but she thought it was a man.

Why the hell was she in a room with a man? That was odd.

“Guard, is that a man next to me?” “Yes. Agent Lucado wanted you and Mr. Charles is the same space to better protect you both. She is on her way here and will better be able to explain the situation.”

“Charles? As in Julian Charles?”

“Yes. You know him?”

“You could say that, I had his child.”

The guard was stunned by this admission.

What the fuck is going on she thought to herself as she patiently awaited the arrival of Agent Lucado.

Broken

After an awkward breakfast with the gang, Nicole headed to the hospital to get checked out. She begged Waverly not to come, knowing it would take forever, but she was having none of it.

When Doc Holiday walked into the exam room and found Waverly Earp sitting next to Nicole he shook his head.

“So what pray tell have you two done now?”

“I think my nose is broken.”

Doc examed Nicole and sent her for X-rays.

“I was wondering if I could inquire about the health of your sister LT Earp.”

“She’s seems to be no worse wear Doc, though she did complain of a headache just before we left.”

Doc Holiday was lost in thought for a moment before asking “How is your wrist feeling?”

“Honestly it hurts more than usual today but I’m assuming that might be because I hit Nicole.”

“If you would like I could get an X-ray to make sure all is well and get another cast put on. It looks unsightly with the blood stains and I cannot have you frightening the patients tomorrow.”

Waverly chuckled at this and agreed to the care being offered.

While Doc set Nicole’s nose, Waverly had a new cast applied.

“Your lot seems to be a magnet for injury of late and if you do not deem it improper I would like to call on you tomorrow to follow up with your sister. I am assuming she does not have a provider in town?”

“That’s very sweet of you Doc. I am not sure what insurance she has though.”

“LT, this house call is free, it is the least I can do for a friend.”

“Well in that case we will make you dinner.”

Plans made, the two women left the hospital. In the parking lot Nicole turned to Waverly and said

“I think the Doc has the hots for your sister.”

“I think he’s just being nice.”

“What doctor do you know in the 21st century that makes house calls?”

“Holiday is just old fashioned like that.”

“Keep telling yourself that Earp.”

Nicole smiled and reached out to hold Waverly’s hand as they made their way to the Jeep.


	25. Chapter 25

Desk Duty

Waverly’s first day back at work was hectic. She thought manning the desk would be a welcome break from the work she normally does, but she found herself drowning in paperwork and answering the phone non stop. She was exhausted by lunch.

Chrissy grilled her over her budding relationship with Nicole and the circumstances which led to her staying with the redhead. Waverly shared what details she could not wanting to worry her friend over the true reason for the slumber party.

The rest of her day flew by and soon she was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Nicole to take her home.

True to his word Doc Holiday stopped by to exam a reluctant Wynonna. He stayed for dinner as payment and got along well with the whole gang. If he thought all of the people living in the house seemed strange he gave no indication. Waverly saw the two exchange numbers and thought Nicole might be right.

Inside help

Nicole took some minor ribbing at the hands of her troops over the state of her face. It would have been easier to concoct a bar fight story to gain some respect instead of the lame excuse she used. The only hero in her story was “the wall” she had run into.

Her therapy session with Dr. Lopez had been stressful. How do you explain the circumstances that led to your girlfriend with whom you have had one date with suddenly U-Hauling it with you, bringing her family and friends in tow and not sound like a nut.

The Earp story was not hers to tell but she did open up about her dreams of the fire and the new things she was remembering. Recalling the name Bulshar had been unsettling, however last nights dream shook her to her core.

Dr. Lopez was patient and encouraging as she recounted the events in her dream.

A woman had come to her Uncle’s house shortly after the event. She thought it was a detective who wanted to interview Nicole. The conversation was brief but she overheard her say “ensure she doesn’t remember anything. I can’t protect her from Bulshar.”

They talked about the implications of her dream. If what she was recounting was true it meant that someone knew she had seen something and that someone on the inside of the investigation had gone to great lengths to insulate her from Bulshar.

Who and Why?

Debt

Inside a windowless office a phone rings. A redhead with impeccable style answers. Someone had started digging into the Haughts.

This could be a disaster.

Her government has spies loyal to Bulshar and leaked information would be life threatening to the little girl her mother tried to protect all those years ago. The Haughts and her family were intertwined by fate. Her family passed a debt down from generation to generation, charged with watching over and protecting the descendants of the man who saved her family from ruin.

She had taken a passive interest into the escape of Bulshar and the investigation, increasingly becoming concerned with the events unfolding. She had not felt the need to intervene until now.

She was powerful in her own right, but she needed an ally in the agency heading up the investigation. She had done a background check on the Agent In Charge and was certain she was not compromised and could be trusted.

She dialed the office number for Black Badge Special Investigations.

There was no answer.

She dialed the Agent’s cell phone.

“Agent Lucado.”

“Ma’am I need to speak with you urgently about a case you are working.”

“Who is this and how did you get my number.”

“This is Mercedes Gardner.”

“Prime Minister, how can I help you?”

“We need to meet today.”

“I am on my way to interview someone but can be on a flight straight after.”

“I need to meet with you before you speak with Michelle Gibson.”

“I will book the first flight out.”

“Call this number when you land and tell no one of this.”

“Understood Prime Minister.”

Mercedes hung up and headed out to meetings.

Lucado stood in the lobby of the hospital stunned by the phone call she had just received. She could think of no reason her investigation would pique the interest of the Prime Minister and frankly that made her nervous. She also could not understand how she knew she was about to meet with Michelle Gibson.

Did she have a leak in Black Badge?

Wells River

Jeremy and Dolls installed another camera further down the road at the end of the Haught property to get better coverage of incoming traffic. Kate and Eliza put up the cork board and attached photos and documents. They drew a timeline on the white board with corresponding information. They were all set for their first team meeting after dinner.

Wynonna still recovering from her accident was searching the law enforcement databases for anything that might be of interest. Two hours in and going cross eyed she was about to give up when something caught her eye.

A police report from Wells River Vermont. A Caucasian man, age 42, was found murdered in the parking lot of the Wells River Motel yesterday morning. He had been shot once in the back of the head. There were no witnesses to the actual shooting but there was a person of interest being sought for questioning. A woman in her 30’s last seen in his company at a diner shortly before the murder. The man was traveling under a false name, fingerprints identified him as a Canadian citizen. She did a quick search of his name and was floored by what she discovered. Ambrose “Fish” Wilson was a known associate of Bulshar Clootie and was arrested at the compound where Willa was found.

Convinced this was no coincidence, she looked to see if there were any images of the woman who was a person of interest.

A still frame image taken from CCTV footage at the diner stared back at her from her computer screen.

The striking woman was none other than Willa Earp.

Origins

Agent Lucado sat nervously outside the ornate office of the Prime Minister of Canada.

A smartly dressed woman escorted her past the office and up a set of stairs and deposited her inside a small room. Once the woman exited, a door to her right opened and she was ushered into a small but cozy office by the Prime Minister herself. “That you for coming on such short notice.”

“My pleasure Prime Minister.”

“Please call me Mercedes inside these walls.”

“Will Ms. Gardner work?”

“Fine.”

“I need you to cease all inquiries into the Haught family immediately.” “With all due respect I have a job to do.”

“As do I. I have strong suspicions that Bulshar has informants in all levels of government to include the Royal Mounted Canadian Police and Black Badge. I do not know for certain that your team at Special Investigations has be infiltrated but I must proceed with caution.”

“Is this why there is no interview of Nicole Haught from the massacre.” “That is actually my mother’s doing.” “I don’t understand.” Lucado said.

“My great great grandfather Alexander Gardner arrived in this country penniless. He worked diligently to amass wealth and was very successful in his business ventures, but one mistake in judgment nearly cost him it all. His kindness was also his weakness and he invested in a family friend which drove him to the brink of bankruptcy.”

“Desperate to keep his businesses afloat he tried to get loans from all of the major banks. They all shunned him. A chance meeting in a bar with Percy Haught changed everything. The two men were playing poker and continued to drink well into the night. Percy listened sympathetically to my great great grandfather’s tale and worries about becoming destitute. He was days away from having to close his factories and sickened by what that meant for his workers. Percy was moved by his story and offered to loan him the money interest free, no strings attached.”

“The next day Alexander walked through Haught Savings and Loan still believing it a dream. Papers signed and money in hand he made a solemn promise to Percy that morning. He and his family would be in their debt and would render assistance to the Haughts should the need ever rise.” “Alexander put this stipulation in his will and this “debt” has been passed down through the generations.” “We never had to act on that promise until Nicole’s parents. They were grifters and made the error of swindling money from Bulshar. We fronted them the money to make things right then expedited their departure from Canada in an effort to keep them safe.”

“It was most unfortunate a few years later to learn Nicole had been in Canada at the music festival. My mother used her influence to derail any questions regarding the little girl well aware of Bulshar’s danger. If he knew the only survivor was a Haught I have no doubt he would go after her.

“There are secrets that if learned by Bulshar would destroy her career and life.”

Lucado took a moment before responding.

“Everything I have seen about Nicole Haught is nothing short of exemplary, if there is anything unsavory to her character I need to know. My entire team and the Earps are staying with her.”

“Rest assured it is nothing that Nicole has done, but rather something that was done to her of which she is unaware.”

Sensing she would get nothing further from the woman on the topic she switched gears and asked for additional resources in light of the new information. Her team of five would not be enough for a full on attack and she would not fail them. Mercedes agreed and assigned three more agents from RCMP Protective Policing that could be trusted.

The meeting concluded and Agent Lucado was on the first flight back to speak with Michelle Gibson. She needed to process what she had just learned and hoped her interview with the woman would provide some clarity on why Bulshar was targeting her family after all these years.

She contacted Agent Dolls and informed him of the incoming assets. She arranged billeting nearby so as not to raise undue suspicion in the neighborhood where the rest of her team was staying.

Update

”Well let’s get started. Jeremy why don’t you start.” Agent Dolls instructed.

“Um, Hi everyone, I’m Jeremy.” The Agent shakily said.

“Dude, we know who you are.” Wynonna quipped.

“Right sorry. We installed a new camera for better coverage and tomorrow the gate at the end of the driveway will be installed. It will need your fingerprint to gain entry.”

“Don’t nobody lose a hand.” Wy snickered.

“Wynonna behave!”

“Sorry baby girl.”

“Also I have new cell phones for each of you with encryption software for secure messaging and phone calls. Please only use these phones for official communication with members of the team and anything related to this case.”

“That means no sexting Red.”

Nicole shot the woman look that said shut the fuck up.

“Anything else Jeremy?” Xavier asked in an attempt to move the meeting forward.

“No Sir.”

“Wynonna you’re up.”

“Willa has been spotted in Vermont.” There was a gasp from Waverly.

“She was in the company of a Bulshar associate so we have to entertain the idea she could be working with the big bad. Also she maybe killed him.”

“What does that mean for us?” Nicole asked. 

Agent Dolls gave Wynonna a quick look before speaking.

“I am working under the assumption she is headed this way to find Waverly. She will be considered dangerous until proven otherwise.”

A quiet settled in the room. Gus’s emotions were unreadable but Waverly had started to cry ever so softly. Nicole put her hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

“Moving on. Agent Lucado informed me that Michelle Gibson was awake and alert. She interviewed her and nothing of note was gleaned. In light of the Willa sighting we will be gaining three more team members who will provide additional security. They will be staying off site, but will conduct security duties here at the house.”

Once the meeting ended Waverly and Nicole retired to her room. The brunette cuddled into the redhead’s chest, the strong arms wrapping around her making her feel safe.

“I’m scared.”

“I know you are.”

Nicole placed a loving kiss upon her forehead.

“I got you Waves.”

Waverly kissed the redhead on the cheek and cuddled with her in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Coppensm for her editing work on a scene in this chapter. As this is my first work, I needed some guidance and she did not disappoint. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Routine  
Julian Charles emerged from his coma one week ago. By then Michelle Gibson had been released from the hospital and was in a safe house nearby. They could not trust the prison system to keep her safe. Both were transferred to a black ops site in the states yesterday. He was sedated for travel and unaware that his ex lover had been on the plane with him.

The past two weeks had been a blur of activity for the team, a new normal established. The large house was starting to feel like a prison to its inhabitants.

Bulshar seemed to be elusive as ever, with no sightings or contact with associates under surveillance. Willa was in the wind once again. Efforts to track her unfruitful.

The silence made everyone nervous.

Game Night

With two of the Canadian Mounties on guard duty, the team decided to do a game night. Waverly won first pick and and so Jeremy, Nicole, Waverly, and Wynonna were playing scrabble. The rest of the team was preparing dinner. Wynonna couldn’t cook for shit so she found herself in some next level of hell playing the word game.

“Jynx for 21.” Jeremy announced triumphantly.

“Damn Jer, impressive.” Waverly responded.

The two of them were throughly trouncing Nicole and Wynonna.

Nicole pondered the letters before her.

“Wabbit double word score for 22.” Nicole said with a smile on her face.

“That’s not how you spell Rabbit dumbass.” Wynonna barked while glaring at the woman.

“It’s a Scottish word that means exhausted dipshit.”

“Well we’re in ‘Merica so it don’t count!”

“Seriously you two stop bickering! Is it always going to be like this?” Waverly asked.

“Probably.” They both said in unison. 

“Good word by the way honey and Wy it counts.” Waverly grinned while stealing a quick kiss from the redhead.

“Ugh get a room.”

“Get a life.” Nicole shot back at the same time she snuck another kiss.

Jeremy just sat there admiring the volley between the two women and secretly wished for it to continue.

“Zymotic for 23!” Waverly bounced with glee.

“Ok, now you’re just making shit up.”

Waverly stuck out her tongue in response.

Wynonna was clearly frustrated and wanted the game to be over. She mulled over her tiles and the words already on the board. Soon a devilish grin formed as she stood up to place her tiles. Setting the last one down she did a little dance.

“Triple word score..Herpes!”

The three others were astonished.

“Wy that’s 27 points!” Waverly squealed.

“What can I say, I know my veneral diseases.”

“I bet you do.” Nicole sneered.

“Shut up Red.”

Gus walked into the living room to announce dinner was ready.

“Peace out losers, I win.”

“Dude you only have 47 points AFTER that word.” Nicole chuckled.

“I don’t do math.”

“Clearly.”

Success

The dingy bar smelled of stale beer and desperation. What it lacked in atmosphere was overlooked by the young Marine patrons who simply wanted cheap booze. The new bartender seemed to be doing well. She could mix a mean drink and was easy on the eyes. She offered a sympathetic ear to those in need and had easily built a rapport with the regulars.

It was a slow night and she had engaged in an interesting conversation with a young local.

“So you like to surf?”

“Yeah the waves are nothing like back home in California, but just before a big storm the ocean here can kick up a sweet ride.”

“I hear the water can be dangerous with rip currents and such.”

“Yeah the water can be rough.”

“I saw the news story about the water rescue a few weeks ago, that was crazy! Which beach did it happen at so I know to stay clear?” 

“Oh the one on base. The chick who was rescued lives in my apartment complex. I see her at the pool sometimes.”

“Oh my God really? What a small world!”

“Yup.”

“What apartments? I ask because being new in town I’m looking for a place.”

“Williamsburg Place, they’re super nice.”

“Thanks! I’ll have to check them out.”

She walked away from the man to tend to other customers. It was hard to disguise her excitement.

Willa now knew where to start in her search for her sister.

Detour

Nicole had just picked Waverly up from work.

“I don’t want to go home, they are driving me nuts!”

“What were you thinking?”

“That we could stop by my apartment to pick up some more of my things and hang out for a bit. I need some alone time with you.”

Nicole smiled at the thought of having Waverly all to herself however short that time would be.

“Let me send a text to Dolls and let him know we are running late.”

After a night at the bar, Willa woke up in the early afternoon. She got herself ready and headed out to do some apartment hunting.

Confined

Julian was still bedridden because of his injuries but his headaches had diminished greatly and he was beginning to think more clearly. He couldn’t recall the accident, only that he left work for home and woke up in the hospital a couple of weeks later. He had been interviewed twice by BBD staff, once by Lucado herself. He was still confused about many things and did not understand fully why he was in protective custody.

The facility he was in provided round the clock care and there were always guards. It made him nervous.

When his nurse came in to take his vitals and dispense his medication he asked to speak to the agent in charge.

He needed answers.

Exploration

Waverly decided she wanted to take a shower. Nicole had gone to the gym while waiting for her girlfriend to get off shift and had taken a shower there, so she lounged on the bed surfing her phone. For once there was no sound but the running water and it soothed Nicole. No Wynonna shouting or Xavier lurking around the corner.

She was quite enjoying the peace when Waverly emerged from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a towel. Her long brown hair fell damp behind her back, with only a few errant pieces falling beside her face. The effect was dazzling and Nicole's breathing hitched at the sight.

Waverly averted her gaze, almost feeling shy, then a smile grew on her lips as she realized the effect she was having on her girlfriend. She sauntered over to the bed and placed a delicate kiss upon the redhead’s lips.

Nicole laced her fingers through the freshly washed hair and pulled her closer. Overcome with the butterflies coursing through her stomach and through her veins, she gave in, bending closer to the redhead to deepen their kiss.

The passion grew and Nicole felt herself losing control. Waverly's tongue meeting hers, her soft skin, the way she smelled was too much. Waverly’s body now squarely on top of her, the towel the only barrier between her and desire.

Waverly pulled away and sitting up straight on Nicole’s lap in full view of her girlfriend, she let the towel fall away.

It was the first time she had let herself be seen by Nicole and it felt both liberating and terrifying.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Nicole asked, barely containing her emotions.

“Well I thought I was seducing you," Waverly said. 

"Is this not how this works?” Waverly forced herself to tamp down her growing insecurity, thinking she may have misstepped with this gorgeous woman she was currently straddling.

“Yes baby it is, but I don’t want to rush this and we are pressed for time. I want it to be special,” Nicole said to reassure her girlfriend. She rested her forehead to Waverly's, their lips just inches apart.

“We will make the time Nicole. I want our first time to be away from prying ears, but I cannot go another moment without your touch.”

Nicole grinned at the promise of their first time and kissed the beautiful brunette with fervor. Waverly slipped her hands to the hem of Nicole's shirt and pulled it off to reveal her bare chest. Her hands roamed over the perky breasts, relishing the sight.

“My God, you are beautiful Nicole.”

“My dear I pale in comparison to your dazzling beauty," the redhead said breathlessly between kisses.

Waverly hesitantly caressed the breasts before her, unsure of herself. Nicole was patient and encouraging as the brunette grazed her nipples with her thumbs, now erect with want. Tracing her fingertips down her ribcage with a feather-light touch, Waverly grazed Nicole’s stomach feeling the muscles tighten.

The redhead pressed her body against Waverly as her hands settled on her hips creating skin to skin contact. Nicole playfully tugged on her lower lip. A moan escaped from Waverly.

Nicole peppered kisses along her neck to the base of her collarbone and lightly ran her tongue back up to just behind the ear. Waverly’s breathing quickened as her lust for Nicole increased. The redhead wrapped her arms around Waverly and in one fluid motion, flipped her onto her back and began to explore every inch of the exquisite form beneath her.

Discovered

Naked limbs still entangled, Waverly basked in the ecstasy of their first time wrapped safely in the embrace of her lover.

Their serenity was disturbed by the phone as it rang.

“Where the hell are you two?!!!” Wynonna barked.

“We’re coming. We got tied up. We’ll be there soon.” Waverly replied and hung up before her sister could respond.

Their afternoon of bliss now shattered, the pair begrudgingly got dressed, grabbed their things and headed out the door.

Willa walked out of the rental office with the keys to her new apartment and saw a redhead helping a brunette into a truck.

She could hardly believe her luck. Working to stay out of sight, she quickly got in her vehicle and watched the pair in her rear view mirror. When the two lovebirds pulled out of the parking lot Willa was close behind.

Nicole and Waverly hightailed it home bracing themselves for the badgering that would ensue. They pulled into the drive and unlocked the gate and waited for it to close behind them. The soft glow of the dashboard illuminated the glee showing on both their faces. Nicole chuckled slightly as she realized there was no way to hide the joy radiating off them. 

She leaned over cupping Waverly’s face and kissed her before whispering “We are so busted.”

“I don’t care love.”

With a satisfying smirk Nicole released Waverly and inched the truck forward towards the house, their hands interlaced, both enjoying the last moments of the peace that enveloped them.

Willa lingered on the road just outside the gate and watched the taillights disappear.

She had found her sister.

Intercept

Inside the sprawling estate Kate was on duty. She spotted Nicole’s truck on the road just before the house and watched it pull in through the gate. There was another vehicle approaching slowly about a block behind. Not unusual given the time, but when it stopped in front of the closed gate alarm bells went off in her head.

“Shit.” She muttered as she raised Agent Dolls on the radio.

Wynonna was stuffing her face at the dining room table when she heard the garage door. A moment later Nicole and Waverly walked in holding hands and a duffel bag. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” 

“We stopped by my apartment. I needed some clothes and a couple more uniforms. I am tired of washing the same one every damn night.”

Wynonna was eyeing her sister suspiciously. She was incredibly chipper for someone who had worked all day and Nicole stood next to her with a goofy ass grin. No errand brought this much delight. She opened her mouth to speak when Kate came barreling into the room with jacket in hand.

“Wynonna take over the cameras now!”

Agent Cummings did not wait for a response but simply proceeded out the door.

Wynonna knew by Kate’s tone that something was amiss and bolted out of the room.

Her questions would have to wait.

Agent Dolls was following the suspicious vehicle at a distance. When Agent Cummings contacted him, he sent an alert to the two Mounties off duty who were now heading this way to attempt an intercept. Dolls gave Jeremy the plate to run and it came back stolen. The silhouette of the driver indicated he was following a female, deep in his gut Dolls feared he was tailing Willa Earp.

Back at the house Agent Shapiro put on tactical gear and grabbed a rifle from the armory they had set up and headed out to patrol the grounds with the other Mountie.

Jeremy briefed Wynonna and watched the cameras as she too suited up.

Waverly and Nicole watched this all unfold in utter confusion.

Wynonna called out to the women and they made their way to the den. 

“Didn’t you guys notice you were being followed?”

“What are you talking about Wynonna?” Nicole asked.

“You were followed dumbass! You led them right to our door! I thought you were better trained Red.” 

“I’m..I’m sorry I didn’t notice anyone.” Nicole was upset that she had been distracted on the way home still riding the blissful waves of having just made love to her girlfriend and not been more careful.

“No shit Sherlock, you were apparently blinded by the afterglow of sex, you useless lesbian!” 

“Wynonna!”

“Not now baby girl, the grownups are talking.”

“Be pissed at me all you want but don’t you dare take this out on Waverly!”

Gus was upstairs when she heard shouting and came downstairs to find Wynonna and Nicole nose to nose in confrontation.

“What in tarnation is going on?”

“Oh Gus.” Waverly cried as she ran into the arms of her Aunt.

Gus glared back at the two women as she took Waverly out of the room.

Some of the tension had eased with the arrival of Gus and Nicole and Wynonna both took a step back. “Look Red, I’m just frustrated.”

“I know and I’m sorry I failed. I told you I would protect Waverly and I didn’t.”

“Tell me everything that happened after you left work.”

Nicole feels herself blush.

“Ew not that weirdo.”

“We went straight from work to her apartment then here.”

“You guys didn’t stop off to eat somewhere?”

Nicole reddened some more. “No.”

“Gross dude! You are scarring me for life over here!”

Nicole was too flustered to speak. “Did you notice anyone in the parking lot?”

Nicole thought back, closing her eyes. She was walking out of the apartment with Waverly. There was a woman coming out of the office. When she helped Waverly get in the truck and walked around the woman is gone but there is a car still parked in front of the office. Eyes still closed she recalls looking left, right, left again before pulling out into the street. The car is no longer there.

Nicole opens her eyes and told Wynonna what she recalled.

Willa trembles as she is boxed in by three vehicles. This is the end she thinks, convinced Bulshar has found her. Resigned to her fate she opens the door too tired to fight. The men do not shoot but instead surround her.

A tall gentleman approaches her “Ma’am, I’m Agent Dolls with Black Badge, we have some questions.”


	27. Chapter 27

Fear

Gus sat with Waverly in the living room.

“Tell me what’s going on dear.” Her Aunt gently asked.

Through crocodile tears she explained how she and Nicole inadvertently led someone to their doorstep.

“We just needed some alone time and now one of the most ethereal experiences I have ever had has been marred because we are in danger.” 

“Oh honey we were always in danger. Bulshar is a very powerful adversary and it’s foolish to think he would not have discovered us eventually. Do not let this taint whatever happened between you two.”

Gus gave Waverly’s hand a light squeeze and a knowing smile.

“I am so scared.” Waverly confessed.

“Of what exactly?”

“Of Bulshar obviously, but more so that the woman I love will walk away because this is all too much. It isn’t her fight.” The brunette sadly replied.

“Oh but it is dear. I see the way she looks at you, you are her fight. She will go to the ends of the Earth for you, of that you can be sure. Remember that Bulshar forever changed her life too.” Gus reassuring replied.

Decisions

The two RCMP officers transported Willa to an unknown location. Agent Dolls searched the car, finding a duffel bag with a firearm, money and documents for the identity she had assumed.

While waiting for the tow truck to secure her vehicle he dialed Lucado.

“Ma’am we have a woman I believe to be Willa Earp in custody. She is being transported according to the instructions you gave to the other officers. I would like to follow them.”

“I had a prearranged mission in place in the event we were able to apprehend Willa. The RCMP officers I sent you were apprised of this plan without your knowledge because I need you focused your mission Agent Dolls. I understand your desire to question the eldest sister but you are the leader of Team Earp and their safety is paramount. You are one of my best agents and I trust no one else to protect them.”

“I understand.” Dolls reluctantly replied.

What is the status of your team?”

“Agent Cunningham is out on a mounted patrol in the neighborhood. The rest are at the residence.”

“Good. I’ve been authorized to send a strike team your way. I sense that the situation has evolved and it’s time to evacuate to a new location. The additional assets will be needed to secure your location until we can arrange the transfer of the Earp family, Nicole Haught and your team.”

“You want Nicole Haught evacuated?” Xavier questioned.

“Bulshar runs the chance of discovering she’s the survivor of his massacre. Now that she is linked to the Earps as well, I would conclude she is a target as well or soon will be.”

“Evacuation may prove difficult. The military does not look kindly on members who just disappear.”

“We are taking care of that on our end.”

“Roger that.” Agent Dolls acknowledged.

“Thank you Xavier. I know I don’t say it enough but you are one hell of an agent.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

The call over, Dolls leaned against the vehicle and began to hum. He did that sometimes when he was nervous. The fact that Agent Lucado has called him Xavier for the first time in his life unnerved him. He had only heard her call agents by their first name in special circumstances such as being injured in the line of duty or when they retired.

It was a bad omen.

Whiskey

“It was Willa.”

Wynonna said as she slid down the wall to the floor. She didn’t know how to process the news.

Nicole stepped out of the room momentarily and brought back two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. 

“What’s this?”

Whiskey, my good shit.”

Nicole poured them both a drink, sat next to her and placed the bottle down between them on the floor.

Wynonna took a sip and picked up the bottle.

“Damn Red, this shit is good!” 

“Thought Lock, Stock, and Barrel might be your thing.”

They sat there for a few minutes enjoying their whiskey in silence.

“Do you think Willa is dangerous?”

“I honestly don’t know Haught. Why did she sneak into the country if she just wanted to see Waverly? She could have done that through the appropriate channels. Something feels wrong about the whole set up.” 

“That is a very good question Earparoo.” Nicole slightly slurred.

“My God you’re a lightweight Haughty!”

“No I’m not.....yes I am.” She giggled.

They sat there a few more minutes savoring whiskey and enjoying the comfortable quiet of the room.

“So what’s up with you and Doc? I know you exchanged numbers.” Nicole inquired.

“If you’re asking if I’m sneaking off to ride the mustache express, I am not, I will leave the sexcapades to you.”

“Aww too bad, I think he’s nice.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, he is a big ole box of deliciousness but booty calls have a way of getting us into trouble don’t you think Haughtsauce?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna with pouting lips.

“You know I can’t say no to Waverly, what was I supposed to do?”

“Keep it in your pants Red!”

“Keep What?” The redhead questioned.

Just then Waverly came in the room. and noticed the bottle between them.

“What are you two doing?” Waverly demanded.

“Nothinggg.”

“Drinking.” Her sister said as she raised her glass of whiskey and took a swig.

“Wynonna, did you get Nicole drunk?”

“No, she did it all on her own baby girl.”

“Shit I thinks I’m in trouble.”

“Come on Nicole you cannot keep up with Wy, she’s a professional.”

“But I’m a Marine.”

“And you’re tanked. I haven’t been gone ten minutes!”

“Total amateur!” Wynonna sniggered.

“Let’s get you something to eat and then to bed.” Waverly ordered as she helped the redhead off the floor. 

“Bye Wynonna, this was fun.”

“Bye HaughtMess. I better not hear any sex noises from you two tonight!”

The two love doves exited the room leaving Wynonna alone with her thoughts. She refilled her glass and continued to drink in solitude.

Haught

Bulshar took the tumbler he was drinking from and threw it against the wall.

One of his minions had been tasked with listening to the devices planted on Willa and caught her run in with the law and alerted him.

He had not expected her to find the Earps and then promptly be nabbed by the authorities.

He continued to listen to the tape despite his fury and heard the conversation one of the agents was having near the car. He perked up at the mention of the name Haught. What were the chances the Earps knew a relative of the grifters he had a run in all those years ago? He forwarded a copy of the audio to a well placed associate to see if there was a connection.

Perhaps losing Willa would prove useful yet.

Worthy

Nicole was still a bit tipsy after her shower. She should not have drank on an empty stomach but she felt Wynonna needed a distraction and it was a chance to bond with her girlfriend’s sister, so she threw caution to the wind and would likely regret it in the morning.

She crawled into bed next to Waverly who was snuggled under three blankets reading a book.

“You’re so pretty and I like you so much.” Nicole murmured into the side of Waverly as she curled up beside her.

“You’re kind of adorable when your drunk.”

“I’m drunk on your love babycakes, only slightly buzzed on the whiskey.” 

“You’re a dork.”

“I know, that’s why you like me.”

Waverly put down her book and rolled over to face Nicole. She looked deep into her brown eyes and placed a playful kiss on her nose.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but without you I am not sure how I would survive this.”

Nicole was not accustom to such compliments and felt her cheeks color.

“We will get through this together, I’m not going anywhere.” Nicole assured.

Waverly sighed in relief and gave the redhead a soft and slow kiss on the mouth.

“You have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now.” 

“Because of Willa?”

“Because of everything. My life is a made for TV horror show right now and you are the only thing anchoring me. I guess I am just terrified that you will wake up one morning and decide that this drama is too much and I am not worth it.”

“Waverly Earp you are extraordinary, a once in a lifetime find. I thank the universe everyday for letting our stars collide. You ignite my soul and I cannot imagine a moment without you by my side.” The redhead declared.

Waverly fluttered over the admission her girlfriend just made. Nobody had ever made her feel worthy of love before.

“I know we haven’t talked about what happened between us earlier today, but Nicole you made me feel wanted and loved in a way I haven’t experienced before. I have never been with someone who made my pleasure their sole focus and goal. Who made me feel safe to explore my sensuality and comfortable enough to express my desires. I only hope that I will be able to do the same for you.”

Nicole’s eyes glistened with happy tears. She had made Waverly feel how special she was to her. She was something to be cherished and the redhead had succeeded in conveying that sentiment though the act of making love, it made her heart full. Nicole caressed her girlfriend’s cheek and held her gaze.

“Oh baby you already do.”

Interrogation

Willa had been whisked away to a nearby airport for a short flight. They covered her head with a black sack and kept it on for the duration of the trip.

She knew the flight was under an hour because one of the guards slipped up and said as much. The car ride itself was only a few minutes.

She had been led into a structure of some sort and the sack removed to reveal she was in a room with a table and chairs much like the interrogation rooms depicted in movies.

She lost track of time in this place and her bladder and growling stomach told her it had been hours.

She was getting desperate and began banging on the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps and slowly backed away from the door not knowing what to expect.

A buzzer sounded and the door unlocked. A blond woman with her hair in a bun and a tailored suit walked in. She took a seat at the table and instructed Willa to do the same.

“My name is Agent Lucado and I have a few questions for you Willa Elizabeth Earp.”

“That’s not my name.” Willa feebly replied.

“Let us not play games.”

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“You mean aside from entering the country illegally, possessing forged documents and stolen property?”

“I didn’t steal anything!”

“Both the gun and car are stolen. Where did you acquire them?” The agent probed.

“A friend. Look I will tell you what ever you want to know, but you have to protect Waverly, she’s in trouble with a criminal named Bulshar.”

“I am aware of Bulshar, are you working for him?”

“God no!”

“You were in Witness Protection, why not reach out to your handler if you thought your sister was in actual danger? Why sneak into the states?” 

“Because Bulshar has eyes and ears everywhere! I reached out to the only man I trust for help. He is the person who got me the car, papers, gun and other supplies. If Bulshar knew I was trying to warn my sister he would have me killed.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth!”

“The car was traced to a business that Bulshar owns. The stolen plates came from a vehicle along the border. Bulshar very much knows what you were up to, he helped you.” Lucado retorted.

“No Ambrose did.”

“Ambrose Wilson?”

“Yes.”

“He was murdered the day you left the motel in Vermont. You were a suspect in his death until CCTV footage caught a glimpse of the man responsible. He is still at large.” The blonde informed.

Willa felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. All of the air left her lungs. The man who was like a father to her was dead.

Agent Lucado noted the genuine look of shock and grief.

“I can see that he meant something to you so it pains me to inform you that if what you say is true, then the man was a traitor to you working for Bulshar.”

“Ambrose and Levi protected me from Bulshar when I was in captivity! They kept me safe! He would not betray me!” Willa all but screamed at the agent across from her, tears pouring from her eyes so fast they splashed on the table forming little puddles.

“Are you aware that the car had a tracking device on it, that both your phone and car were bugged? Hell they even had a microphone and hidden camera in your bag!” Lucado rebuked.

The crestfallen look that swept across the face before her, indicated she had no idea the depths of betrayal perpetrated against her.

Realization slowly crept into eldest Earp’s thoughts as she comprehend what she had just done.

“I have just led him to my family.” Willa uttered before the sobs she released shook her entire body.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a shoutout to Coppensm for her assistance in on of the scenes in this chapter!

Exit Plan

Xavier Dolls worried that the entire team was now in grave danger. The discovery of the tracking and listening devices all but ensured Bulshar knew where they were. He spent all night in contact with his American peers in Black Badge coordinating an exit strategy. They had reached out to their contacts in the Department of Defense and orders transferring Nicole and Waverly were in the works but it would take 48 hours. He could not secure another safe house before then so he feared they were sitting ducks. The tactical team would arrive in the morning and he was working on getting emergency leave granted for the two women so they could leave the area sooner. He prayed it would be soon enough.

Willa’s story

After giving her a bathroom break and food Lucado had continued to interview the eldest Earp sister.

Willa revealed that shortly after being kidnapped she drew a butterfly that piqued great interest from Bulshar’s men. Ambrose presssed her for details on where she had seen the image and though she trusted him, she was frightened and feigned ignorance.

She told Lucado that she had once seen Waverly playing with Ward’s things one of which was a pretty purple piece of jewelry shaped like a butterfly. This is the image she had drawn that day.

She admitted she was struck by its beauty and wanted it for herself. Only when she went back later it was missing.

She tried to get Waverly to tell her what she did with it by throwing her favorite stuffed animal out on the frozen pond on their property. Waverly went to retrieve the toy and fell through the ice. Willa said she saved her sister and was so shaken by the experience she never asked about the butterfly again.

Willa told Lucado that when she saw Waverly’s image in the news she searched the internet for the original footage and came across another angle uploaded that day that showed her sister and the redhead from behind. She saw the tattoo on the brunette’s back and knew without a doubt it was her sister.

Willa revealed that she researched the image and learned it was from a bottle of wine made by Bulshar’s vineyard and that the piece of jewelry was somehow connected to him. Worried that Bulshar would come after Waverly if he saw the video, she set her plan in motion to warn her.

Agent Lucado was satisfied with the eldest Earp’s story for the time being and released Willa into a dormitory style room for some rest in the wee hours of the morning.

Agent Lucado then set out to verify her story. She pulled the police report and photos from the raid that had killed Constance Clootie. In one of the photographs of the crime scene she could seeher a butterfly brooch on her blood stain blouse. Checking the inventory list, she found no mention of the piece of jewelry. This might explain the break in at the Sheriff’s station and Earp homestead she thought to herself. If Ward had stolen the butterfly and Waverly was now in possession of it, Bulshar it seemed would stop at nothing to recover it. She needed to talk with Waverly.

Shower

Nicole woke up surprisingly refreshed with Waverly draped over her. She watched the woman sleeping with a sense of awe. She could not understand how she had gotten so lucky.

The bedside alarm sounded waking Waverly from her peaceful slumber. She lifted her head to find that Nicole was watching her and it warmed her heart.

“Good morning beautiful,” Nicole said greeting her with a kiss.

“You still taste like whiskey.” Waverly's voice was still thick with sleep.

“Sorry.”

A sly smile slid across the brunette's lips. “Let’s go take a shower,” she whispered.

“Together?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I most definitely do.” This time, Nicole planted a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

While Waverly started the water, Nicole brushed her teeth now conscious of her morning breath.

The two slip into the shower. Nicole noticed how the water from the rainfall shower rolled over every curve of Waverly's bare skin. She took the oversized sponge with her favorite smelling soap, washing every surface of Waverly’s body, peppering her with kisses along the way. The water and Nicole's lips tickled the brunette's skin, causing her breath to hitch. She trailed over Waverly's breasts, her nipples tight, down her stomach. Her abs tightened as Nicole laid a kiss on the tender skin of her hip. With her fingertips, she slowly traced circles down her lower back, coming around her hips, trailing through the soapy lather the sponge left behind. 

Nicole's lips are inches away from Waverly's core, but she looks up to Waverly in silent question. Waverly bites her lip and nods eagerly, giving permission. Nicole took her soaped-up hand and gently glided back and forth creating a thick lather. Her fingers explored the brunettes folds and found her to be slick with desire. She took her hand away causing Waverly to whimper in protest. Nicole rinsed her hand then splashed water to rinse Waverly, creating a new sensation, teasing her lover. 

Nicole, on her knees now, pushed Waverly up against the wall of the shower. She slides one hand down Waverly's leg, gently resting in on her shoulder to gain better access to her center. The water beat down on Nicole’s back as she used her tongue to explore her girlfriend’s core. She ran her tongue slowly up each side of Waverly’s womanhood, briefly touching her clit, before working her way to back down. The redhead spread her folds with both hands, teasing her entrance with her tongue before thrusting it in and out. Waverly gasped as Nicole’s tongue prodded her honey pot. She instinctively grabbed the redhead’s hair and pressed her flush against her body. Her legs quivered, and Nicole traced her fingers lightly down Waverly's thigh, making her whole body ripple with pleasure.

Nicole slid her tongue out and rubbed it back and forth against the clit, occasionally sucking on the plump bud. Waverly bucked against her face as Nicole increased the speed with which her tongue was flicking. This elicited moans from her girlfriend, encouraging Nicole to continue the pace. Waverly pressed Nicole’s head harder into her, gyrating against her face, desperate for friction. A few more moments was all she needed before an explosion of sensation coursed through her clit. Nicole slowed her pace but did not stop as a crescendo of pleasure washed over Waverly again. 

Nicole placed a delicate kiss on the swollen love button and raised off the tile to meet her lover face to face. She gently slipped her tongue into Waverly’s mouth and kissed her.

Waverly had everything and nothing running through her mind but the thought that stuck with her and made her smile against her lover's lips was the fact that Nicole no longer tasted like whiskey.

Dark Army

Bulshar’s men were frantically searching for information on this mysterious Haught. He had a promising lead that was soon confirmed by a well placed associate in the American government. It seemed short orders had just been cut for Waverly Earp and a Nicole Haught. The orders did not indicate where they were headed, but he had less than 48 hours to act before they disappeared.

He hurriedly gathered his best men on both sides of the border, a dark army of sorts comprised of ex-military and sent them to capture the Earps and this Nicole Haught.

He chartered a flight to the states under an assumed name to a private airport that would not ask questions because he had every intention of being there when his men were victorious. He had waited so long to avenge his beloved’s death and soon he would reign terror upon the family that had destroyed his.

He was going to enjoy this.

Orders

Xavier looked utterly exhausted standing in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“You look like hell.” Gus said coming up behind him.

“Long night.”

“Are my girls in serious danger?” 

“Very much so I’m afraid. We all are. Bulshar knows this location so we are leaving.”

“I want to talk to Willa Agent Dolls, she’s still my niece.”

“I think that won’t be a problem. She is with Michelle and Julian and within 48 hours we will all be under the same roof.”

Gus stared at him for a moment then nodded her head in understanding.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the dining room table where Dolls joined her.

Nicole and Waverly emerged from their room a few minutes later and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Once seated at the table with the others Xavier spoke.

“You two are calling in sick today.” 

“Um that’s not how the military works Dolls, you know we can’t do that.” Nicole replied.

“You can and you will. It has already been arranged. You two will receive orders by the end of the day and will ship out tomorrow.”

“Where are you sending us!!! I won’t leave Nicole!” Waverly cried.

“You have both been assigned to Task Force Aphrodite.”

“What the hell is that besides Wynonna’s old stripper name?”

“A newly formed Task Force of which you two are the first members. It is how we are getting you out of here and to a secret Black Badge facility.”

With the reality of their situation setting in, the girls quickly glanced at one another and then finished their breakfast in silence.

Freedom

Agent Lucado was running on little sleep. She had made good progress in verifying many aspects of Willa’s tale. It was looking more and more like the woman was a pawn in this vicious game Bulshar was playing.

She took a few moments to collect her self before embarking on her next task. Her presence had been requested by Julian earlier and she was about to pay him a visit.

“Good morning Julian, I don’t know if you remember me, but I am the agent in charge you wished to speak with.”

“Why am I really here? I feel like I am a prisoner.”

“I assure you you are not. An attempt was made on your life by a very well connected criminal and our ability to protect you was limited in the hospital. We spoke of this before but it appears you don’t remember.”

”Well a head injury will do that ma’am.” 

“I understand you may be frustrated and confused still, so what questions do you have?”

“Why me? I’m just a firefighter.”

“We believe it may have to do with your connection to the Bulshar massacre, but it is equally possible it may be because of Michelle Gibson.” 

“What does she have to do with this?”

“Her husband crossed the wrong man many years ago.”

“Her husband?”

The look on his face told Agent Lucado this was new information. She never considered that Julian did not know she was married at the time of their affair. She was not about to touch that hornets nest with a ten foot pole.

“I will let her explain the details.”

“She’s here?”

“Yes. I’ve consulted with your doctors and they feel you have regained enough strength to become more mobile, so a nurse will be in shortly to transfer you into an electric wheelchair and you may have the run of the floor. If you want to meet with Michelle and she is willing you may do so.”

Julian had no other questions for Agent Lucado so she departed.

He did however have about a million for his former lover.

Secrets revealed

Mercedes was in her office when her private secure line rang.

Someone had done some heavy ass digging and discovered Nicole’s secret. This was not good at all. If Bulshar did not already know he soon would no doubt. This woman’s life was about to blow up through no fault of her own Mercedes thought with a twinge of guilt.

She dialed up Agent Lucado and relayed the unfortunate news revealing the secret long kept and implored her to reach out to her contacts at the Department of Defense in an attempt to save Haught’s career. Mercedes said for her part she would do the same and had a plausible explanation that may limit the trouble Nicole Haught was in. She would provide the necessary documents for Agent Lucado to turn over to the DOD.

When Mercedes hung up the phone she prepared her notes and placed a call to the Director of the FBI.

Wheels in motion

When Bulshar landed he was greeted with the news about Nicole Haught. She was in fact the daughter of the petty grifters. He was surprised to learn her name came up in a top secret document related to the music festival massacre that sent him to prison. He had always known a young child had survived, but saw no need to worry about it because she had played no role in his conviction. Had he known her identity back then, he would have made a different decision.

That was not even the most startling find his man on the inside uncovered. Reading the report he learned something about the woman that by all appearances she had no knowledge of herself. He would have let it go if not for the fact she was connected to the Earps. Therefore she was to be destroyed as well.

He placed a phone call to set the wheels in motion.


	29. Chapter 29

Daughter

Julian navigated the wheelchair through his room and out the door. The floor had four rooms that appeared to be living quarters. There was a common with couches and a TV. There was a full sized kitchen and dining room table in another common space and a large room labeled library. It was in this room her found Michelle Gibson.

She looked up from the book she was reading and greeted the man.

“Nice to see you up and about Julian.” 

“Don’t placate me with pleasantries.” 

“Very well then, what do you want to talk about.”

“How about you start with how you are connected to an international criminal and how I came to be involved.”

“I will once you explain why the hell you disappeared.”

“I liked you Michelle, but there was a part of you that was always inaccessible to me. It got me wondering if maybe you were dating someone else. One night I stopped off in that local dive bar you liked and saw you with another man. I thought you were cheating on me so I left for the city since there was nothing to keep me in Purgatory. Christ Michelle how could you not tell me you were married!”

“Ward was a cruel and crooked jackass. You were my escape from my miserable life. I’m sorry I deceived you.”

Julian did not know how to respond and so he said nothing.

“Ward got tangled up with Bulshar and it cost him his life and got our eldest daughter kidnapped.”

Julian could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke.

“My sorrow for my missing child consumed me, I drank too much and left my two daughters months later. I told their Aunt to watch them while I ran to the store and just up and left. I went looking in all our old haunts for you, but nobody had seen or heard from you in years.  
I was at rock bottom and entered a treatment center so I could get my shit together and get back That plan went to hell when I killed a doctor at the treatment center.”

Julian looked at her in disbelief. The woman he had loved long ago was a murderer.

“What happened?” Julian asked unsure he wanted to know.

“I will not go into details but suffice it to say he had it coming.” 

There was a fierce defiance in Michelle’s eyes that let Julian know he would get no more than that so he said nothing and waited for her to continue.

“I went to prison after that and was wasting away inside when Bulshar escaped. Two weeks later I was stabbed in jail and then poisoned in the hospital. Bulshar tried to kill me just as he did with you.”

“Why is Bulshar after your family?” 

“I believe Ward stole something from him and he thinks we have it.”

“Do you?”

“If it’s what I think it is, I only saw it once and never again. Ward probably pawned it.”

“I don’t understand why he would be after me. I was just a firefighter for God’s sake. I had nothing to do with the investigation, I just helped a scared little girl.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure it has everything to do with a little girl, just not her. Julian, you have a daughter and I think Bulshar knows it.”

“Wait, what?”

“When I searched for you all those years ago it was to tell you.”

Julian was flabbergasted at the revelation.

He had a daughter.

Momentary shock gave way to anger at being robbed of a relationship with his own flesh and blood.

He was a father.

Hope filled his heart as he realized he may still have time to forge a bond with the daughter he never knew. A smile that reached the depths of his soul crossed his face.

“What’s her name?”

“Waverly.”

Stress

“Agent Dolls the strike team has been delayed due to weather. I will not have them there until morning so you will have to make it work until then. I’m sorry to add to your already stressful undertaking but I need you to interview Waverly.” Lucado relayed with guilt.

“What do I need to find out?” Xavier asked.

“We may have a lead on what Bulshar is after.” She stated as she went into detail on what she had gleaned from her interrogation of Willa.

“Also some new information has come to light about Nicole that could compromise her career and life. I’m worried if Bulshar obtains this knowledge that it could complicate her extraction.”

Agent Lucado revealed her conversation with the Prime Minister of Canada, Mercedes Gardner, and how it all tied in to the Bulshar case.

Agent Dolls pondered the information he just received. He was under strict orders not to divulge what he had learned to anyone until they were safely ensconced in the Black Badge facility. This mission just kept getting more complicated by the minute and his calm facade was starting to crack. He was fretting over the enormity of what he was being asked to do with so little.

He hated keeping secrets from his team. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

O Canada

Waverly and Nicole were lounging on the couch taking a break from packing. It was nearing lunch time and they were discussing their options.

“How about I make you some lemon garlic chicken on a bed of rice?” Nicole asked.

“Oh baby that sounds delicious.” “Well how bout you finish packing and I will get to cooking?”

“Deal.” Waverly responded as she kissed the redhead.

Waverly went to pack and Nicole started to prepare the chicken. Xavier walked into the kitchen to grab some water having just finished his call with Lucado. He was about to bolt from the room when he heard her phone ring. The one sided conversation was brief.

The redhead had a worried expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve just been called in to see the Commanding General. I have one hour to report.”

“Well that can’t be good. I’m going with you.”

Nicole did not argue and was in actually relieved that she would not be alone to face whatever fresh hell awaited her.

While Nicole got ready and said her goodbyes to an anxious Waverly Dolls contacted Lucado to inform her of the unexpected development.

She assured him she would reach out to her contacts post haste to understand what was happening and attempt to intervene if necessary.

Tension filled the car ride to base. Xavier had no words of comfort to offer and Nicole was busy being an anxious mess in the seat next to him.

He escorted Nicole in the building and waited on the quarterdeck when she was called behind closed doors. He did not want to assume that Bulshar’s reach did not extend on base and so he remained vigilant.

Nicole’s leg bounced uncontrollably as she sat across from Brigadier General Del Ray. A light coating of sweat formed above her brow and her hands trembled on her thighs. She could not fathom why she had been abruptly called in and her nervousness eroded away any military bearing and confidence she had hoped to exude.

“How are you feeling Captain Haught?”

“Sir, like I’m about to have a heart attack.”

“Well I can see you are nervous, but I was referring to whatever illness prompted you to call out of work for the first time in your career.”

Nicole gulped unsure how to answer as she had not really been ill.

“Sir, I was besieged by a migraine in the early hours and the medication I took has lessened it some.”

“I see, is that why you were escorted in by the gentleman on the quarterdeck?”

“Yes Sir, it was not safe to drive medicated, so I had a friend drive me here.”

“Do you know why I called you in today Captain?”

Nicole has been told earlier by Xavier to not show any foreknowledge about her orders. Since that was the only reasonable explanation as to why she was here she simply shook her head no, afraid her voice would betray her.

“Within an hour of you calling out for the first time in your career. Headquarters Marine Corps released orders for you to deploy within 48 hours, the timing of which I find curious at best considering what happened next.”

Nicole was now visibly sweating, this was going sideways fast. She had no idea how Dolls had gotten the orders, but they were not passing scrutiny and she had no clue what to do.

“A hour after receiving those orders this base was sent an immediate message concerning you. As an intelligence officer I’m sure you’re aware of the significance of such a message?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Would you care to hazard a guess on the details of this message?”

“No Sir. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Captain Haught I have known you for a few years now and I have found you to be an exemplary officer so it pains me greatly to do this.”

Brigadier General Del Ray looked at Nicole in disappointment and slowly shook his head.

“Captain Haught, effective immediately your Top Secret Clearance has been suspended pending investigation. You are no longer authorized to work at your current command and will be placed in a temporary position elsewhere. You will not be allowed to execute these incoming orders and due to the investigation your award is now under review as well.”

Nicole’s mouth was agape.

“Sir why am I under investigation?” 

“Captain you are being charged with Article 83, Fraudulent Appointment and Article 134 for leaking classified information to a foreign agent.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Are you currently consorting with a Canadian Security Intelligence Services Officer?

“I don’t think so.” Captain Haught replied suddenly unsure of herself.

“Eliza Shapiro is currently residing in your home no? In fact you seem to be housing several Canadian citizens at the moment connected to the their government.”

Nicole was starting to panic. She had never given any thought to the backgrounds of the Black Badge Task Force agents staying with her and how that might look to outside eyes.

“In reference to Article 83, information has come to light that suggests you used a falsified Birth Certificate to gain entry into the United States Marine Corp.”

“That’s impossible!”

“You need to seek legal counsel Captain Haught. If these charges are true, not only will you be discharged from the military, sent to Leavenworth, but upon your release deported as well.”

“Deported! To where?” Nicole shrieked.

“Canada. The charges assert that you are not a United States citizen but in fact were born in Canada and have been residing in this country illegally.”

Nicole began to shake uncontrollably.

“What do I do, What to I do?” Nicole said panic stricken.

“Breathe Captain, then go home to your loved ones. Report here tomorrow morning at 0700.” 

“H..He..here as in Headquarters?” 

“Yes Marine. You are my secretary until further notice. I don’t pretend to know what is going on but, the one thing I know without a doubt is that there is not an unloyal bone in your body and I will do what I can to help you.” General Del Ray said sympathetically.

Nicole nodded appreciatively, then wiped the tears from her eyes.

“You are dismissed.”

Nicole took her leave of the General and walked briskly towards Xavier waiting on the quarterdeck. She was floored by the accusations against her. She didn’t have the slightest idea how to get out of this mess and it frightened her.


	30. Chapter 30

No words

The drive home was very quiet. Xavier attempted to converse with the clearly distraught woman, but each attempt went unacknowledged as Nicole blankly stared out the window in tears.

Once home, the redhead walked silently past everyone, went in her room and quietly closed the door.

Waverly stealthily crept into the room to find Nicole curled into the fetal position on the bed. She had no idea what happened to cause her girlfriend such anguish, but she was going to be by her side through it all, of that she was certain.

Waverly slid up behind Nicole’s back and spooned the tall woman, drawing her in close. Nicole put her hand on top of Waverly’s and continued to cry.

Sometimes there were no words.

Leak

“Lucado I have no idea what happened in that room, but it destroyed Nicole.” Agent Dolls informed his boss.

“My contacts in the Department of Defense tell me that an anonymous source with evidence levied allegations that she is not a US citizen which we know to be true, but that she was sharing top secret information with uh you all.” Lucado revealed.

“I am not aware that Nicole has ever spoken with any team member regarding her work, and call me crazy, but I don’t think work is pillow talk conversation for the two lovebirds.” Xavier replied.

“I agree, but someone in Bulshar’s ring knows an awful lot about who’s in that house and what they do.”

“Is it a mole?” Xavier inquired.

“Either that or our systems are compromised. Have Jeremy do a sweep on your end and I will get our best men to look into here.”

“Roger that.”

“Xavier, be safe and be ready. It feels like whatever Bulshar has planned has been accelerated.”

“Will do Boss.”

“Oh and Agent Dolls, my sources tell me her orders have been canceled pending investigation.”

“Shit. I will plan accordingly.”

“I’m working on it from my end, hang in there.” Agent Lucado said attempting to reassure Dolls. 

Clean

The morning passed by listlessly for Willa. Grief and exhaustion had taken its toll. Outside of the guard who brought her breakfast she’d had no contact with another person. There was not much to do in the small room devoid of creature comforts. She would have mustered the energy to take a shower in the tiny bathroom but lacked a change of clothes, soap, or towels. She wondered how long she would be kept in the isolated room that was beginning to feel like a prison cell.

Agent Lucado had been so busy with the Haught mess that she gave nary a thought about her ward until a guard presented himself at her door. 

“Ma’am, I was sent to inquire about your orders for Ms. Earp.”

Looking up from her computer she realized with some embarrassment her mistake.

“Has she eaten?”

“Yes ma’am, she was served breakfast at 0800.”

Pondering her decision, Lucado absently spun the pen in her hand. “See that she is given tolietries and a fresh set of clothes from the laundry. Let me know when she is finished showering and I will have a word with her.” She said as she looked back to her computer screen.

Sensing he had been dismissed the guard simply nodded and left to carry out his task.

Willa was thankful for the items she had been given and relished the hot water that rained down on her. If only for a few minutes, she was able to forget the last 24 hours and wash away the stress and anxiety that consumed her. What lie ahead for her was unknown, perhaps she would end up in jail, but right now she was just a woman enjoying her shower.

Family

Dolls wanted to meet with everyone at 4 to update the team and come up with a game plan for the next day. The revocation of Nicole’s order was a complication that he hoped would be resolved soon or he would be forced to leave at least one team member behind to protect her.

The two women had yet to emerge from the bedroom so Wynonna set about to retrieve them.

She opened the door to find them cuddled together in peaceful slumber.

She walked slowly towards the bed and cleared her throat. There was no movement.

“Time to get up sleepyheads.” Wynonna said. Still no movement.

She grabbed an extra pillow from the bed and bopped Waverly over the head.

The younger came to life and furrowed her brows.

“What the fuck Wynonna!”

Her exclamation caused Nicole to stir beside her.

“What? I used my words first. It’s not by fault you sleep like the dead.” Wynonna quipped.

“What do you want?”

“Doll’s called a meeting.”

Nicole slowly sat up in bed looking forlorn.

“I can’t. I’m not ready.”

Wynonna looked deep into the redhead’s eyes and could see the pain in them. She walked around the bed towards Nicole and sat down on the edge of the bed facing her.

“Look Red, I’ve no idea what happened today and I’m not saying it’s going to be okay, just that we are all here for you. You are family now and we have your back.” Wynonna said as she placed her hand over Nicole’s.

The sincerity shown by Wynonna caused a well of emotion to surface in Nicole and she could not hold back her tears. They fell in torrents as the reality of her situation settled over her again and she surged forward to hug the dark haired woman.

Surprised momentarily by the contact, Wynonna hesitated briefly before holding the woman tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder.

Waverly was astonished at the comfort and love her sister was giving her girlfriend. So rare a display it warmed her heart and brought a tear to her eye. She leaned over and embraced them both.

Jackpot

Agent Lucado met with Willa in the common area on the floor she was being housed.

“I am sorry for the delay in meeting with you. I will be brief so we can get you moved before lunch.”

“Where are you sending me?” Willa asked with a hint of fear in her voice. 

“Downstairs with the other guests.” Lucado replied.

Willa was not sure if this was a good thing or not.

“Am I being arrested?”

“That is not my call to make. Your continued cooperation though may go a long way in determining your fate.”

“I will help you anyway I can to ensure Bulshar is caught and my family is safe.”

“Good. I know you were young and your time within a Bulshar compound long ago, but do you recall any other locations his gang mentioned in your presence that may be of value?”

For the first time a smile flashed across Willa’s face.

“Can you get me a computer?” 

“Why?” Agent Lucado questioned. 

“Because I have something to show you.” Willa replied.

The agent stood up and motioned for the woman to follow as she walked down the hall and opened a door leading into a library. Inside there was a small desk with a laptop and printer. Agent Lucado unlocked the computer and Willa sat down, opened the browser and began typing. Within moments a page came up and she typed in a password and slowly rolled her chair back so the agent could see the screen. 

Error establishing a database connection scrolled across the screen.

“Sorry, that was the Canadian Academy page.” Willa smiled before retyping the information.

“I may have been young, but I am no dummy. I listened and observed everything that went on around me during my captivity. I created a code and wrote it all down. To Levi and Ambrose it was a story about a stupid unicorn, but hidden within were the details I gleaned about the operation. It was not considered evidence, but merely a child’s story so I was allowed to keep it.”

“In university I minored in Information Systems. I built this database from the information gathered in my story and expanded upon through data I’ve compiled over the years through rigorous research. Each tab has data related to that particular subject. It’s fully searchable.”

She used the tracking pad to open a tab labeled Properties.

“Would you like me to print the list?” Willa inquired.

Agent Lucado nodded her head as she stood dumbfounded at the potential treasure trove of information before her. She perused the other tabs at the top of the page and once piqued her interest. Pointing to the screen she asked “What’s this one?”

Willa looked at which one the agent was referring to and clicked on the tab titled Double Agents.

“This is exclusively for members of law enforcement and the government who are in cahoots with Bulshar. As with all of the data in here, it’s searchable and sourced.”

“What does that mean? Lucado asked.

“Everyone listed here has corroborating documents to prove their duplicity. These aren’t people merely rumored to be on his payroll, but verifiably so. They are listed by agency, job title, name, clearance level. I can tell by the glint in your eyes you want to see the Black Badge list and I will gladly print it for you, but there are names from some of the highest political offices in North America on this list. Perhaps you can appreciate why I did what I did to get here under the radar.”

“Let me stop you for a moment. You had access to all of this and yet you didn’t know that Ambrose was working with Bulshar? Agent Lucado asked with skepticism dripping from her words.

Willa looked hurt by the thinly veiled accusation.

“My only answer for that is he was likely a sleeper agent. He had no contact with Bulshar as far as I can tell. Once I left my apartment I stopped updating the database as I didn’t have access to the kind of tools I would need to monitor such activity. I contacted him through a secret communication set up before the raid many years ago. I have to assume now that after contacting him, he reached out to Bulshar.” 

Willa’s eyes quickly flashed anger before she turned back to the computer and pulled up something on the tab Lucado was interested in.

She highlighted an entry and let the agent read the screen. The person listed had a Level III Enhanced Top Secret clearance. Their job title was listed as Special Assistant. As she scrolled across a name appeared and she could her Agent Lucado gasp behind her.

“Any relation to” she started to say as Willa finished the sentence for her.

“Mercedes Gardner? Yes. Beth Gardner is the Prime Minister’s sister.”

Lucado was at a loss for words, she had clearly underestimated Willa Earp. It appeared everyone had. Black Badge had a Task Force dedicated to Bulshar and had succeeded in putting him behind bars, but did not dismantle his empire. Willa Earp appeared to not only have the goods to obliterate his organization and end his reign of terror, but to create an upheaval within both the Canadian and United States Governments the likes of which neither had ever seen. 

If Willa and her information could be trusted it was a game changer.

For the first time in her career Agent Lucado understood how powerful Bulshar Clootie really was and what they were up against.


	31. Chapter 31

Delivery

A trusted member of the Black Badge division walked into 80 Wellington St. in Ottawa and hand delivered a package to the Prime Minister. She was expecting the package and immediately upon receipt took an early dinner, telling no one on her staff where she would be.

Outside away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers she walked briskly through the cool night to a nondescript office building. She thought she had not been followed but couldn’t be sure.

Once inside she provided a password and was then escorted through the building and out a back door to a waiting vehicle.

As the car pulled away she opened the package and powered up the phone contained therein and dialed the only preprogrammed number in the phone.

Spy craft

Seriously concerned for the integrity of her operating systems in light of the information revealed by Willa Earp, Agent Lucado set a plan in motion using old school spy craft to circumvent the potential leaks within Black Badge and the government. Rarely used code words set up long ago for emergencies such as this and known only to a select few were being implemented in an effort to coordinate a response and plan to take down the vast shadow government Bulshar seemed to have established on the continent.

Sitting in her office detailing her strategic plan, her burner phone rang.

“Tacos are?” Lucado asked

“Tasty.” the voice on the other end replied.

“Prime Minister, I see you received my message.”

“Agent Lucado I trust you would not have implemented this if it not important, what has happened?” 

“Willa Earp has given us access to a goldmine of information and the data points I have been able to verify thus far have proven accurate. You were concerned about leaks ma’am, and I regret to inform you it’s a massive pool of compromised individuals, agencies and governments.”

“Who in my office?” Mercedes demanded.

“Several unfortunately, but the most damaging to you is uh....your sister.” Lucado replied.

“Beth?!”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I will suspend her access and fire her immediately!” The Prime Minister raged.

“Please don’t. It will tip Bulshar off and we need whatever element of surprise we have to get my agents and their charges to safety. We are all in danger now should this come to light before we have a plan.”

“Very well, what have you in mind?” Mercedes asked.

“I’m sending you an encrypted file with further information and instructions should you want to participate. After this call, hand this phone to the driver. He will see that it’s destroyed. He will take you to a dead drop where you will pick up a new phone. After you receive the information, the ball will be in your court.” Agent Lucado finished. 

“Christ, this is some cloak and dagger shit! Agent.”

“I’m afraid it’s necessary.”

“Okay.” Mercedes said in a resigned tone.

As soon as the called ended Agent Lucado pulled the SIM card from the phone and snapped it in half then walked to a secure room down the hall and threw it in an incinerator. She then grabbed a new phone for the next phase.

Truths

Gathered together Xavier spoke with his team.

“Our situation has become untenable here, so most of us will be leaving tomorrow morning. Please pack up your personal belongings this evening. Our tactical gear will be packed up by the strike team when they arrive.”

“Wha what do you mean most of us? Who’s staying?” Waverly uttered in confusion.

Nicole shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“He means me.” She whispered with her head down, eyes trained on the floor. She couldn’t bear to look at Waverly in this moment.

Waverly looked at Nicole with fear and concern. She placed her hand on the redhead’s thigh, then with lips trembling asked “What’s going on?”

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, nobody dared speak. Even Wynonna so quick with a sarcastic comment had the good sense to let the silence ride out.

Nicole’s leg started to bounce in nervousness as she placed her hand over Waverly’s and briefly glanced up at Agent Dolls who gave her a quick nod in encouragement.

“Babe, you’re scaring me.” Waverly pleaded.

Nicole took a deep breath to calm herself and finally spoke.

“I am currently under investigation and barred from leaving.”

“What? Why?” The brunette implored.

“The military believes that I have divulged classified information to members in this house and assert that I falsified my birth certificate resulting in a fraudulent appointment.”

“That’s bullshit Red, you’re like pleat in your pants perfect and so by the book you’ve probably never even had a speeding ticket!” Wynonna exclaimed.

“That’s insane! Why would they think that?” Waverly asked.

“I don’t know. None of it’s true.” Nicole dejectedly replied.

Dolls grimaced knowing the truth. He briefly thought of pulling the redhead aside to reveal what he knew, but decided the whole team deserved the truth and needed to understand the reach of their enemy. 

“Unfortunately, some of it’s true.” Xavier finally confessed.

The look of bewilderment on everyone’s face spoke volumes, Nicole’s eyes twitched in anger, “What the fuck does that mean?” She demanded through clenched teeth.

“According to the Prime Minister of Canada, you were in fact born in the Ghost River Triangle. Your parents crossed Bulshar many years ago and the Gardner family paid off the debt and relocated your parents to the states. Bulshar was unaware of your existence and so your birth certificate was forged in an effort to keep you safe. An unfortunate decision as it appears now and one that both my boss and the Prime Minister are trying to rectify.”

Nicole sat there momentarily stupefied.

“Are you seriously asking me to believe that the Prime Minister of Canada forged my birth records? How stupid do I look?”

“Well....”

“Wynonna!” Literally everyone in the room yelled in unison.

“As hard as it may be to believe, it’s true, the Gardner family had a powerful reach long before Mercedes became Prime Minister. The other charges are fabrications that highlight the connections that Bulshar has within both governments. To that end, I need you all to cease all communication with anyone not in this room. Jeremy will be handing out new cellphones because we do not know how deeply we have been compromised. And Nicole believe me when I tell you that we are going to do everything in our power to protect you and clear your good name.”

“Red, we got your back. Xavier if she has to stay, I stay.” Wynonna said with the utmost conviction.

Nicole nodded in gratitude at the heartfelt gesture.

“That concludes our meeting. Get packing, and team, I want everyone to have their gear ready in their rooms. I want us to be ready for anything. Kate and Eliza, see to it that the civilians are equipped as well. Waverly can I speak with you for a moment.”

The others filed out of the room, Gus guiding a still shaken Nicole to the living room, leaving Agent Dolls and Waverly alone.

“Why do you think Bulshar is after your family?”

“It appears he really hated daddy, or ugh what do I call him now..Ward?” 

“Willa told us you may be in possession of something taken from Bulshar long ago. It may be why he’s after you and your family now.”

“Ew. I don’t have anything of Bulshar’s.” Waverly adamantly replied.

“You may have not known it was his. Willa saw you years ago with a purple butterfly brooch that looks a lot like the tattoo on your back. It belonged to Bulshar’s wife Constance. It would seem your father stole it.” Agent Dolls revealed.

Waverly’s thoughts drifted back in time, remembering the pretty piece of jewelry and the threatening actions of Willa on the ice. She had only been six, but it was seared in her memory like it had just happened. She never thought Willa meant to hurt her, but her actions terrified Waverly and the once beautiful butterfly became her symbol for survival. It was why she had it tattooed on her upper back.

“Xavier, I haven’t seen it in years.” Waverly confessed.

“You don’t know what became of it?”

Waverly searched the recesses of her mind. She remembered taking it the day Willa saw her playing with Ward’s things, but she had been so young and couldn’t remember what she’d done with it.

“I don’t remember what I did with it, I probably lost it somewhere on the homestead or in the move to Gus’s after Momma left.” Waverly admitted.

Agent Dolls had no further questions and left Waverly alone in the room. 

Waverly shook her head in frustration. She knew damn well she didn’t lose the butterfly. It had meant the word to her. She was afraid Willa was going to steal it from her and so she hid it. All these years later she could not remember where and it could now cost them all dearly.

Path

Gus sat next to Nicole on the couch and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“Your a good egg Nicole and I know this is a lot to take in, but you are strong and will get through this. You have the support of everyone in this house and there are countless others fighting for you right now.”

Nicole appreciated the older woman’s attempt to console her, but it was still a raw wound.

“My whole life is a lie.” The redhead uttered.

“I know it feels like that right now, but good folks were just trying to do what they thought was best for you. I’ve learned that in life everything happens for a reason. Both the good and the bad. All of your experiences have led you to this very moment, and you get to make the choice on how all of this defines you.” Gus stated.

“But I’m going to lose everything I’ve worked so hard for. I could end up in jail Gus!” Nicole shrieked.

“My dear, I don’t think you are going to jail. As for the rest, perhaps God is just trying to show you your true path. Not the one you want to be on, but rather the one you need to be on. Think of all the things that went wrong to bring Waverly into your life.”

Nicole took a breath and pondered the wise words just spoken and realized that no matter what, she was not alone and would be okay. Her future may be uncertain and there were hardships to overcome, but she had Waverly. She had this family and it would be enough.

Nicole turned to Gus and hugged her whispering thank you into her ear.

Guests

The guard waited for Willa to gather her meager belongings from the room. He walked next to her towards the elevator and swiped his badge to open the doors. The ride down was quick and they emerged and took a right. The guard opened the door to her new room near the end of the hall, inside were some of her things confiscated earlier along with fresh towels, toiletries, and new clothes. In the distance she could hear voices coming from behind a closed door across the hall labeled library.

The guard have her brief instructions on were to find everything on the floor as well as when supper would be served and promptly departed.

Willa took in her new surroundings and began to feel a little better about the circumstances she found herself in.

Curious as to who the other guests Lucado alluded to were, she walked across the hall and opened the library door.

“Mama?”

“Waverly?”

“Wrong daughter.”

Call

The light faded outside casting shadows in the small office. Mercedes Gardner took a sip of whiskey from the glass in front of her, taking her eyes off the computer screen on the desk.

She was in a Black Badge safe house known only to the hand picked team Agent Lucado had activated.

The Prime Minister has spent the last few hours poring over the database Willa Earp had given them access to. She took meticulous notes on the details that concerned her most, creating a chessboard of sorts to devise her next move. It could take years to sift through the vast data before her, but the she did not have the luxury of time, so she needed a plan to cut off the head of the snake first.

While she mulled over the options she continued to sip on her whiskey. The situation was balls, and so many were counting on her to make the right decision. Clearly her family’s choice with Nicole Haught had backfired spectacularly and it gave her pause.

Downing the last of her drink, she grabbed the burner phone and initiated contact with the United States through the protocols set in place for just such an emergency.

She waited patiently for a few minutes during multiple verifications contemplating what her life would look like once she was Prime Minister no more. Politics sucked sometimes and the thought of chilling in the countryside raising some grapes was starting to look appealing. She was taken out of her daydream by the voice on the other end of the line.

“Prime Minister.”

“Madam President.”

First fight

Jeremy cooked dinner for the crew with the help of Gus. It was simple sloppy joe’s, but it hit the spot and was easy for the team to grab in between tasks.

Waverly and Nicole retired to their room quickly after supper.

“You have to pack Waverly!” Nicole growled. 

Her girlfriend had been putting up a fight over packing for the last hour and the redhead’s patience was wearing thin.

“I’m not going!” Waverly retorted, the anger in her boiling over.

“Yes you are! Don’t make this harder for me then it already is!” Nicole snapped throwing the brunette’s clothes in a bag.

“Hard for you?! My sister and girlfriend are being left behind in the path of a maniac and I’m supposed to just peace out? That’s not fair!” 

“None of this is fair Waverly. Jesus, you think I want you to go? I just want you safe!”

“Well right now it just seems like you want me gone!” Waverly fumed as she walked out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Nicole was frustrated and upset. She was also angry and did not have the energy to chase after her girlfriend. If she wanted to be immature and unreasonable then so be it. She was taking a shower and going to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Awkward

Of all the scenarios that had played out in Willa’s mind over what her mother’s first words would be if they ever met again, wrong daughter didn’t make the list.

Michelle Earp had been resigned to the fact that her children were lost to her, especially Willa. To see her standing before her was surreal. 

“Julian, this is my eldest Willa.”

“The one who was kidnapped?” “One and the same.” Michelle smiled.

Willa slowly closed the door behind her.

“What are you doing here? Willa questioned.

“Long story. Better question is why are you here? I thought you were in witness protection?”

“Longer story.”

Willa was never close to her mother the way she was with her father and the unexpected reunion felt awkward to her. Unsure of herself she eyeballed the unknown man and wondered who he was.

Michelle could see Willa’s questioning glance in the firefighter’s direction.

“This is Waverly’s father, Julian.” Her mother revealed as she motioned towards the man.

A confused expression streaked across Willa’s face at the statement.

“Sorry, part of that long story.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Willa, albeit under rather strange circumstances. I will let your mother tell my story. I am feeling tired and wish to retire to my room for some rest.” Julian nodded as he wheeled past the young girl. 

The woman was the spitting image of Michelle when he knew her and it unnerved him some. As he rolled down the hallway he wondered what his Waverly looked like.

Back in the library mother and daughter revealed their tales.

Reassurance

Xavier was taking a moment for himself, sitting out on the back patio watching the moonlight dance on the water. It was the serenity he needed to fuel him for the coming storm.

Agent Cummings pulled up a chair beside him and enjoyed the silent company. In the distance birds could still be heard chirping away and the frogs down by the water had just joined the nature chorus.

After soaking in the scene for a few minutes Kate turned to him, a question forming on her lips.

“X, are you okay? I cannot imagine the stress of coordinating all of this and if I’m being honest I’m worried about you.”

Xavier knew her question came from a place of genuine concern for his wellbeing and not a place of judgement on his ability to perform his duties. They had known each other for several years and had a great working relationship that in other circumstances could have blossomed into something more. He turned to towards the woman beside him and drew in a breath.

“I worry I haven’t done enough to keep us safe.” He admitted.

“I think you have done the best you could with what limited resources you’ve had at your disposal. We will leave here tomorrow and once we have everyone settled, we can take the fight to Bulshar.” Kate reassured.

“I pray you are right. The thought of splitting the team is unbearable to me.” Xavier confessed.

“Then don’t. Let Nicole Haught leave with us if it is what she desires. We have powerful people on our side too that can smooth things over if it comes to that. Our job is to keep everyone safe including her and our best chance for that is to stay together.” Agent Cummings advised.

“I cannot force her to put her career in jeopardy and flee with us.” Xavier stated.

“I just think the woman needs to know she has a choice. She is head over heels for Waverly Earp and if she feels that she has our permission to leave and the support of Black Badge, I bet my life she will go wherever Waverly goes.”

Xavier thought long and hard at the advice Kate was giving him. He had given Nicole no other option than to stay and provided a choice she might come willingly and his team would stay intact.

His eyes filled with gratitude at being shown another possible path and he briefly took hold of Kate’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was all the affection he could afford to display.

“Perhaps you are right.” He smiled looking directly into the beautiful woman’s eyes.

Something silent seemed to pass between them as they held each other’s gaze.

Sisters

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Wynonna inquired as Waverly stormed out of the bedroom.

“Nicole is an asshat!”

“Okay, but why?”

“She doesn’t want me to stay!” Waverly shrieked.

Wynonna so desperately wanted to say something snarky but her sister’s body language suggested she was spiraling and she would not add fuel to the flames.

“Or she just wants to keep you safe.” Wynonna offered.

“Since when do you take her side?” Waverly scowled.

“Baby girl what’s really going on here?” Wynonna looked with compassion at her sister. The younger Earp’s bottom lip trembled as she was close to tears.

“Sit.” The dark haired woman pointed to the chair next to her.

Waverly took a seat and absent mindlessly began to figit.

“I’m so scared Nonna.”

“I know baby girl.” Her sister replied as she pulled her into a hug.

“Just remember Red has had her world come crashing down upon her and is probably scared too.”

“I know.” Waverly squeaked out.

“No baby girl I don’t think you do. You have had a lot of shitty things happen to you in your life and it’s created some trust issues. Momma, Daddy...me. Nicole’s not like us. She’s loyal, she’s built tough and she’s not afraid of the challenges in front of her. Quit pushing her away everytime you’re scared. Just talk to her.”

Waverly sniffled and looked up at her big sister with adoring eyes. “When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve seen an episode or two of Oprah.” Wynonna shrugged.

“I love you Nonna.”

“I love you too baby girl, now go make up with your woman.”

Convoy

Bulshar emerged from another airplane and got in a black SUV with tinted windows. Having completed his second flight of the day he and his team were now within striking distance of their targets. He had traveled several hours to another airport to catch the second chartered flight to make it more difficult to trace. He would have been tired from the journey but the expectation of battle within a few short hours had him wired and wide awake. 

While it may have been prudent to stop and rest he could taste the blood of his foes upon his lips and could not, would not stop until victory. So the convoy of vehicles traversed the dark rolling roadway heading for the coast.

Bulshar was coming.

Flight

Agent Lucado had just finished a very late dinner when the phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Ma’am we followed up on that property you wanted us to check on just outside of Monument and well it was torched late last night. Still smoldering.” A random Agent informed.

“Did you find any useful evidence?” Lucado asked.

“Spoke to a neighbor, gave me a plate number. Car was found a couple of hours ago on a dirt road north of here. It had been torched as well. Not all is lost though, on a hunch I inquired with some locals who live near a landing strip just a few miles down the road and we found a tail number for the plane we think Bulshar was on.”

“Where did it land?”

“The flight plan was for a small airport near Reno, but the plane never landed. My contacts put out feelers and learned an unregistered plane logged an emergency landing at L.M. Clayton Airport in Montana.”

“We need to know where he went from there. Get your best men on it.” Lucado demanded.

“They already are ma’am, they are searching highway cameras as we speak to find out where he went once he landed.”

“Thank you. Please keep me apprised, no matter the hour.”

“Will do.”

Agent Lucado placed the phone on the desk, plugging it into a charger. Her weary body was running on empty. A quick shower and some rest was needed. She feared the next 24hrs would make or break her mission.

And so it begins

She was surprised when she opened the bedroom to find the lights out. She caught a glimpse of a lump in the bed and was disappointed. She was not sure what she expected from her first fight with her girlfriend, but not resolving it the same day never crossed her mind.

She made way more noise than necessary while gathering her clothes and towel for the shower in hopes of waking Nicole, but the woman was dead to the world. Resigned to the situation Waverly got turned on the water and hopped under the steaming stream.

Wynonna finished a goodnight text to Doc Holiday, then meandered upstairs to get some rest before her watch at 0200. Xavier wandered through the house checking on his team before retiring himself.

Waverly now out of the shower, crawled into the bed next to the still sleeping Nicole. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her apology would have to wait till morning. It wasn’t long before Waverly fell into a fitful sleep.

The only two left awake in the home were Jeremy and Eliza. Two Mounties were patrolling the yard, one in front one in back. Jeremy half watched the camera screens, focused more on his crossword puzzle. Eliza dressed in her gear was looking out one of the back windows staring at the moonlit water watching for movement.

The cameras flickered then went dead. Jeremy assuming a loose wire, alerted no one.

Eliza thought she saw movement near the water and went to investigate.

Jeremy was on the floor checking the equipment when the power went out.

What the hell, he thought as he stood up and used the flashlight on his phone to guide him towards the garage where the circuit breakers were located. He was almost to the door when he heard a thump near the front entrance.

He turned towards the sound and was frozen in place as he saw a masked man enter through the door armed with a lazer scoped weapon fitted with a suppressor.

Knowing he was vulnerable he slowly walked backwards through the kitchen in an attempt to seek cover. Unfortunately he stumbled in the dining room on a chair alerting the intruder to his presence. He saw the red dot dance across his chest before he collapsed to the floor.

Instinctively, Jeremy put his hand to his chest and thumbed the hole that had been ripped in his shirt. His other hand pressed the emergency alert on the walkie talkie clipped to his vest. He would have to thank Eliza later for insisting he be in full gear. His exuberance was short lived as the movement drew attention and a hail of bullets pummeled his body in places not protected. The pain was hot and intense but Jeremy focused long enough to get off a couple of rounds before nothingness descended upon him.


	33. Chapter 33

Symphony of Chaos

Between the cacophony of gunfire and emergency alert, the whole house was awake and moving.

Nicole wasted no time gearing up and dragging a still sleepy but startled Waverly into her walk in closet. She grabbed several guns from her safe and handed one to her girlfriend. She then parted the clothes hanging on the rod to the right to reveal a recessed door. She punched in a code to open the panic room and with determination in her eyes looked at Waverly.

“Please I beg of you, take this gun, the gear and stay in this room until I come for you.”

Waverly knew there was no time to squabble and simply nodded.

Nicole placed a hasty kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead before she was pulled into a more searing kiss.

“I love you. Come back to me.” Waverly quickly said.

“I will love.” Nicole replied as she flashed a weak smile before departing.

The redhead emerged from the room to find Dolls, Wynonna and Kate descending the stairs wearing night vision goggles. The flashlight Nicole was carrying blinded Wynonna as she pointed it at the group.

“Jesus Red watch where you point that thing!”

“Sorry Wynonna.”

“Haught go with Earp, Cummings and I will take the front.” Agent Dolls ordered.

“Roger dodger. Come on Haught n heavy, see if you can keep up.”

Kate and Dolls slowly made their way to towards the front entrance. The door was slightly ajar, though there was no sign of the intruder or anyone else in this part of the house.

With Dolls in the lead the two agents proceeded with caution outside into the cool night air. Near the bottom of the double staircase lay a Mountie. Dolls crept over to him and checked his pulse while Kate scoured their surroundings for the threat. The brave Mountie was dead but there was little time to mourn the loss as a shot rang out from behind one of the trees that lined the driveway.

Wynonna and Nicole made their way to the back of the house in search of Jeremy and Eliza. One of them sent out the alert but neither had been seen yet. Traversing through the living room they could hear what sounded like a gunshot coming from outside the front of the house. They both knew this was the real deal and no words needed to be exchanged.

Upon entering the dining room just off the kitchen and living room they saw the overturned chair and not far from it Jeremy.

Wynonna crouched down and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but present. Nicole kneeled next to her and assessed his wounds. Jeremy being the rule follower he was had his personal medical gear attached to his belt. Nicole applied a tourniquet to his leg and bandaged up his left arm while Wynonna kept guard.

Nicole hesitated briefly before taking the second tourniquet out of Jeremy’s bag and putting it in her cargo pocket. She could do nothing more for him now and it left a hollow pit in her stomach reminding her of Afghanistan and memories she’d rather forget.

Eliza had stepped out back to chase a shadow. Near the water’s edge she was ready to turn back and admit her nerves had gotten the better of her when she heard gunfire coming from inside the house. In her haste she had not grabbed her night vision goggles and so had only the moonlight to guide her. She turned down her radio so she wouldn’t give away her position should there be somebody else out here intent on harm.

One of the Mounties tasked with perimeter patrol was walking in the sunken garden back to the house when Eliza watched him crumple to the ground, felled from a shot coming from the west. She had little cover out in the back yard and was weighing her options when she heard another shot ring out farther away perhaps in the front lawn. This appeared to be an all out assault. Eliza quickly pulled out her cellphone and sent a message to Agent Lucado. It simply said the devil has arrived.

Xavier and Kate ran for cover behind one of the vehicles parked in the drive. A barrage a bullets assailed their position from multiple directions. There were at least three shooters along the drive trading shots with the agents. Kate nailed one as he was reloading and Xavier clipped another as he shifted position. Soon there were others to take their place and the assault continued. Running low on ammunition Dolls needed to make a decision.

Wynonna and Nicole had cleared the living room, kitchen, and dining room of any intruders. Wy saw movement in the den and signaled to the redhead. Using her night vision Wynonna took the lead and quickly located the target and eliminated the threat. A quick assessment revealed he was dead. She hoped it was some small victory for what happened to Jeremy.

“Kate, I’m almost out of ammo, you?”

“Yeah. Think we’re going to have to make a run for it. My vote is to head for the back of the house. I’ve only heard one shot back there.”

“I agree, those stairs would provide too much opportunity no matter what.”

“Good then it’s agreed.” Kate said as she bolted for the back yard.

Xavier was not expecting her to run so quickly. He popped up to provide some cover sending a flurry of bullets down range then took off after her. She was almost to the back of the house when he saw her lurch strangely and collapse. With speed unknown to him, he raced to her.

Nicole and Wynonna walked into the pool area. The moonlight shone through the glass enclosure casting shadows and creating an eerie ambiance.

“Remind me again why we haven’t used this?”

“Because your boss Xavier said it was too exposed.”

“I would have worn a bathing suit.” Wynonna replied with a smirk.

Nicole just rolled her eyes.

The hairs on the back of the dark haired woman stood up and on instinct she whirled around and caught a glimpse of movement. Drawing her gun at the same time she dove into Nicole. Gunfire echoed through the space as the women splashed into the pool. Nicole could hear the metallic sound of bullets entering the water. With gun in hand she surfaced with as much stealth as she could and aimed in the direction of the flashes. She felt a strange heat in her left arm as she squeezed the trigger.

Dolls did not think but instead just reacted, scooping up Kate and running as fast as he could to safety. He could hear bullets whizzing by his head, but he willed himself forward searching for cover. Rounding the house he felt a moment of relief, shielded from the onslaught of hellfire. He took Kate into the sunken garden where he saw one of his men.

The Mountie was dead, but had ammunition Xavier desperately needed if he was going to keep himself and Kate alive. Locked and loaded he scoured the perimeter before assessing Kate’s wounds.

Elisa crept through meager wood line closing in on the house when she saw a figure carrying someone run into the garden. Judging by the silhouette it was Dolls. Almost simultaneously she heard a splash and then saw a muzzle flash in the pool room. She saw Xavier turn back to look and then watched him jerk funny and fall on top of the person with him. Rage flared in Eliza’s eyes and when the second shot was taken at her friend she unleashed all hell in the direction of the foe.

Nicole was unsure if she had killed the intruder, but no more shots were being fired at her so she had at least incapacitated them for the moment. She saw Wynonna flailing in the water and went over to assist the clearly injured woman. She pulled her onto the deck of the pool and grabbed the now drenched medical kit. 

Nicole could hear gunfire in the backyard near them but had little time to contemplate what it meant for the team because Wynonna had been shot. She should see copious amounts of blood pooling beneath her girlfriend’s sister. Grabbing the trauma scissors she made quick work of Wynonna’s pants.

“Red, I’ve had a lot of men and women get me out of my pants, but none so eager they cut the damn things off!”

Nicole smirked at the woman as a way to distract her from what was about to happen.

“Have I ever told you I have a pain kink?” The redhead said as she winked.

“Wait.. What?” Wynonna said before she howled in discomfort as the tourniquet Nicole had placed above the wound in her leg was tightened.

“You play dirty Haughty McNaughty!” Wynonna said breathlessly due to pain.

Nicole grabbed the scissors once again and cut away Wynonna’s shirt and made a speedy scan of her body for additional injuries.

“Not the shirt too! Why can’t you undress me like a normal lesbian?” 

“Cuz it’s a medical exam not a seduction dipshit!” 

Nicole shot back as she put her hands under the dark haired woman in several spots looking for blood.

Xavier’s lungs felt heavy as he struggled to breathe. Kate cupped Doll’s face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

“You fight Xavier, you fight damnit!”

Kate shifted as a wave of pain from her own wounds made her woozy, making eye contact again she caressed Dolls cheek.

“I have loved you from afar as long as I’ve known you Xavier. You are a good man. You are a strong man. Kate placed a tender kiss on the agent’s lips and pressed her forehead against his. Another wave of intense pain enveloped her, her hand sliding off of Xavier as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Dolls heard every word confessed and a single tear managed to escape from his eye and splash against the face of his beloved. His chest was on fire and it felt as if he were drowning.

“Don’t leave me.” He uttered through blue tinted lips.

Nicole had finished her exam of Wynonna and was confident she’d addressed the injuries. Her arm was throbbing from the effort and when she went to massage her tired muscle she saw blood on her hands. 

So engrossed in caring for the dark haired woman, she failed to recognize she was wounded herself. “Earp we are going to need to get somewhere safer so I can dress my wound.”

“I’m pretty sure my leg bone is broken.”

“I know dude which is why I’ll be carrying your ass out of here.”

“My heeero!” Wynonna quipped.

Nicole grabbed one of the dark haired woman’s arms and draped it around her neck preparing to lift her off the deck.

“Hold tig...”

Several shots rang out and the redhead slumped across Wynonna. 

“Nicole?”

There was no answer.

Wynonna gently shook the woman. “Stop playing. I’m practically naked and you are now on top of me! What will Waverly think?”

Not one to panic, Wynonna gripped tightly to her gun as she felt the vibration of someone walking towards her. She was very still as the man stopped by her head and looked down.

Wynonna fired into his balls.

Twice.

He teetered momentarily before falling into the pool.

Wynonna took her now shaking hand and stroked Nicole’s hair.

“Don’t leave my baby girl broken-hearted. You promised you wouldn’t leave, so don’t.” Her chest heaved as a sob escaped.

Though safely ensconced in the panic room, Waverly was not oblivious to the chaos that surrounded her. She could discern the muffled sounds of gunfire and her anxiety grew. She had promised Nicole that she would not leave the room, but she was a mother fudging Earp and she would damned if she was going to sit on her ass and do nothing as the world burned. With a jolt of confidence she stood up and put on the tactical gear provided her, did a once over, then stepped out into the great unknown.

An alarm of sorts made its way through the fog of sleep embracing Agent Lucado. Slowly entering the waking world she looked over to the source of the offending noise, and rendered it silent. It was then she saw a missed message displayed across the screen.

The devil has arrived.

Shit Lucado thought.

Sent 20 minutes ago.

Double shit!

With swiftness and clarity she sprang into action secretly willing the universe to give her team strength while she prayed it was not too late.

Waverly inched her way through the house discovering Jeremy, unmoving, the color drained from his face. She steeled her nerves and pressed on eventually arriving at the pool room.

She pulled on the door handle and was immediately hit with the overpowering smell of blood. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. A man clothed in all black lying in a pool of blood near the entrance and further down on the deck two silhouetted figures on top of one another. With great trepidation she propelled herself forward to a truth she was not ready for. 

Her Nicole, whose beautiful and delicate features were obscured by blood lying across her sister, also unmoving. Waverly’s trembling hand reached out to touch the graceful neck of her lover to check for a pulse.

A strong hand covered her mouth and yanked her away from Nicole, pulling her against their body.

“We meet at last Dear Waverly.”

Waverly spun around gun in hand and took aim.

“Don’t be foolish child.” Bulshar said while motioning to the two men near him with weapons drawn.

Waverly knew she was beat. Her sister and the love of her life had sacrificed everything and she had just thrown it all away and walked into the vengeful arms of her enemy.

She would not give him the satisfaction of tears.

“Where did you hide it little girl?”

Waverly did not have the answer he sought, she glared fiercely at her foe. “Go to hell.” The youngest Earp spat. 

“Tsk tsk. I thought you were the smart one?” Bulshar berated.

“I will not end you quickly, but rather one fingernail, one nail between the toes, one cigarette burn upon that precious fucking face of yours at a time!! I will have what is mine!!!” Bulshar bellowed unleashing his rage into the atmosphere. 

He stepped forward and reached out to towards Waverly.

The deafening sound of a shotgun blast stopped the devil himself from making contact.

“Get your filthy hands off my niece!” Gus demanded.

Waverly took the moment of surprise to act. Three more shots rang out into the night.

Dawn broke over the Haught compound. An osprey in flight overhead, the first witness to the carnage down below. In the distance sirens could be heard and a lone cellphone ringing, its caller unaware it would forever go unanswered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end.  
> Thank you for coming along on this crazy ride with me.  
> I will miss these characters and the world of chaos I created for them.

Homestead

The morning light illuminated the mountains providing a striking contrast for the jaded rocks and the soft lines of snow still visible on the peaks.

Waverly took in the view with gratitude as she held a book in her hand. Symphony of Chaos by Waverly Earp, a painful labor three years in the making. She thumbed over the dedication page which was the hardest to write. Forever changed by you and a list of names.

She set the book down and brought a cup of tea to her lips and took a sip. Coming back to the homestead had been both the easiest and hardest decision she’d ever made. Home is were she needed to be after all that unfolded, but it meant leaving the military and starting all over again.

The homestead was her family land passed down through the generations. The home had been both a one story and two story having been rebuilt a time or two. Neglect and time had left it in disrepair so upon her return she razed it and started fresh. She wanted it to withstand the Canadian winters and create its own energy. She succeeded on both fronts and was satisfied with the rebuild.

Waverly walked over to the coat rack and slipped on a jacket and boots and left out the back door. Her feet crunched the stiff blades of grass still dormant as she headed to one of the out buildings on the property.

Exercise

As Waverly opened the door a rush of warmth and humidity enveloped her. The building was multi purpose with a pool, yoga studio, sauna, exercise room, hot tub and showers. It was an oasis in which she could re-charge and center herself. 

It was shaped like a massive barn and had exposed beams and floor to ceiling windows on one end in the pool area and a sliding glass door in her yoga room for when she wanted to let the sound and smell of nature guide her poses.

She spent 45 minutes focused on her breathing technique as she flowed through her yoga routine. Her mind calm and ready to take on this momentous day she sauntered out of the studio and entered the pool area.  
There a solitary swimmer was gracefully completing laps. Waverly took a moment to admire the form before coming to a stop at the end of the lane. The swimmer touched the wall and took off their goggles.

“I was just watching your breaststroke. I am impressed.”

“Were you now?”

“What can I say, I love a good breaststroke.” Waverly said with a wink.

This caused a hearty laugh from the swimmer who then splashed some water on Waverly’s bare feet.

“Care to join me in the sauna?” 

“Absolutely.” Nicole said as she quickly swam to the ladder.

“We only have about 10 minutes in there before we have to take a shower and get you ready for your big day.”

“I can accomplish a lot in 10 minutes.” Nicole uttered as she stripped off her swim suit and followed an already naked Waverly in.

Dressing

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror as she tried unsuccessfully to create a perfect knot in her tie. She let out a huff in frustration as Waverly entered their bedroom in a stunning dress.

“Here let me help you dear.” Waverly said as she walked over to Nicole and undid the tie, realigned the length and looped it to a masterful knot and slowly pushed it in place tugging slightly to pull her lover into a tender kiss.

“You nervous?” Waverly asked as she helped Nicole into a light blue tunic.

“More like embarrassed. I’m going to be the only newbie with medals on their jacket. That shit draws unwanted attention.” Nicole pouted.

Waverly ran her fingers over the two medals affixed to the uniform, briefly holding each.

“You listen to me Nicole Haught. Anyone who sees this Silver Star and Medal of Bravery on your chest will instantly know you are a sexy bad ass not to be trifled with. Don’t you dare apologize or feel embarrassed over the blood, sweat, and tears that went into earning these.”

“Sexy eh?” Nicole replied.

“And cocky.” Waverly responded as she kissed the redhead with passion.

The two women continued for a few moments before Waverly broke away from a disappointed Nicole.

“Come on my brave baby, you can’t be late for your ceremony.”

“I know, I’ve got a million things to do before I get to the hall.” The redhead conceded.

“Well then you best get going.” Waverly muttered, giving her girlfriend one last peck and a slap to her ass before ushering her out of the bedroom.

“I’ll see you soon love. By the way you look absolutely ravishing in that dress.” Nicole responded with a wink.

Waverly watched the woman get into her vehicle before she turned around to put the finishing touches on her look.

Nicole

As Nicole drove into town her thoughts drifted back over the last three years and what all transpired.

She didn’t remember much about that night at the house. Just snippets here and there. She woke up in the hospital to learn she’d had serious internal bleeding and had to have emergency surgery. She developed an infection and was in the ICU for a couple of days. The damage to her reproductive organs were too much and she had a subsequent hysterectomy.

The wound to her arm and leg paled in comparison to the emotional turmoil of having a hysterectomy so young. While every woman reacts differently, for Nicole she grappled with having the choice of being a mother snatched away and her idea of womanhood.

During her recovery she spent many a days reconciling her feelings with the help of Dr. Lopez. She really was a lifesaver. Nicole was now at peace in her soul with what happened to her. She still had struggles like any human being but her anxiety was managed by healthy coping skills and a strong support system.

Getting out of the hospital was just the start of a long road of physical therapy, counseling and investigation.

The military determined that her appointment was fraudulent and she would not be able to renew her contract. This blow was tempered by the efforts of medical providers and Brigadier General DelRay to get Nicole out on a medical board instead of an administrative discharge. Her earning the Silver Star went a long way in advocating for leniency and the treatment she deserved due the injuries incurred on Active Duty both in Afghanistan and the Haught Compound firefight.

Her Silver Star presentation ended up being a small affair not publicized due to the notoriety of her case. Nicole was more than happy with that. She was more moved by receiving the Medal of Bravery from the Prime Minister with the rest of the gang. Every participant in the firefight was honored for their part in vanquishing an enemy of the Crown.

Leaving the military had been a difficult transition. Her decision to leave everything behind and follow Waverly to Canada had been easy. There was no place she’d rather be.

She helped convert the homestead into a tranquil refuge, but became restless and needed a new challenge. She worked so hard to heal from her injuries and get back into shape culminating in her enrollment into the Police Academy. Today she was becoming Purgatory’s newest deputy.

Gus’s

After a two quick stops Nicole pulled in front of wood paneled storefront called Gus’s.

She leaned against the doorframe with her Stetson in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She watched the woman behind the bar for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Morning Wynonna.”

“Haughtstuff you brought me flowers!”

Nicole walked up to the bar placing both items on the counter.

“As if. They’re for Gus.”

“What’s she gonna do with them?” “Don’t be crass.”

Wynonna stepped from behind the bar and gave Nicole a quick embrace and the redhead gave the dark haired woman a kiss on the cheek. She gave Wynonna a look.

“What? Quit checking out my leg or I’m gonna have to tell Waverly you have the hots for me Red.”

Nicole chuckled.

“It’s kind of hard not to when every time I see you you’re wearing a different one.”

“Just because I have a peg leg doesn’t mean I can’t be fashionable.”

“Touché.” Nicole responded as she admired the artwork on Wynonna’s latest prosthetic leg.

“Do you have it with you?”

“Just picked it up.” Nicole said as she fished a small box out of her pants and handed to Wynonna.

She opened the box and gasped. “Waverly is going to love it!”

A smile swept across Nicole’s face. She retrieved the box and put it back in her pocket, grabbing the flowers and placing the Stetson back on her head.

“Are we all set for tonight?” Nicole asked.

“Yes Red. I got this.” Wynonna smiled and patted the woman on the shoulder.

“This place looks amazing dude. I am proud of you. It’s going to be the talk of Purgatory.”

“Flattery will not get you free drinks Haughtshot, but thanks.” Wynonna smirked.

“I’ve got one more stop to make before I get to the hall, so I’ve got to skedaddle, see you later Wy.” Nicole replied heading for the door.

Nicole drove a few blocks to Purgatory Cemetery and put the vehicle in park. She got out and walked to the last row of headstones. Once again she pulled the box from her pants pocket and this time removed the item.

“I just wanted to stop by to show you the ring I got Waverly. Tonight I am going to ask her to be my wife. How I wish you could be here to celebrate this with us because none of it would be possible without you. You saved Waverly’s life and there will never be a day I don’t think of you with gratitude and love.”

Nicole placed the ring back in the box and wiped the tears from her eyes. She brushed off some dirt and debris and placed the flowers at the base of Gus Gibson McCready’s tombstone.

Waverly

Back at the homestead Waverly was a nervous wreck. She put on a brave face for Nicole but the truth was she was worried about her becoming a deputy.

The trauma of the firefight had been almost too much for Waverly to bear. She had be wracked with guilt for some time after losing Gus. It took a lot of therapy to work through the feeling that she had caused Gus’s death by defying Nicole’s plea to stay put and ending up in the clutches of that fiend Bulshar. 

Gus had come in and saved her from certain death but paid for it with her life. While it’s true that being there allowed Waverly to tend to Nicole and her sister’s grave injuries, and that she might not have known about them until too late if she had stayed in the panic room, it did not erase the guilt.

Waverly also had to process the emotions of taking a life. Bulshar was evil incarnate, but dying at Waverly’s hand had crushed her spiritually for a time. Her Yoga and meditation helped her grapple with those spiritual wounds.

Nearly losing Nicole, the catastrophic injury to Wynonna and the death of Gus sent her into a deep mental crisis shortly thereafter. A brief hospitalization and intense therapy helped propel her into a new career. She valued her experience and of those around her living with PTSD so after leaving the military she went back to school to become a Psychiatric Nurse Practitioner. Now she helped others on their paths to recovery from trauma.

Her life had undergone a tumultuous upheaval over the past three years but there was much joy in at as well. It led her to a woman who showed her how to love and that she was deserving of a healthy happily ever after. 

She was able to reconnect with her long lost mother and sister Willa. She had built a relationship with Julian Charles, her father and on Sundays they all gathered for dinner forging new memories as a family.

She knew many better days were ahead but what person didn’t worry for a loved one who served the community in a dangerous occupation? She knew her concerns were fleeting and would not last, but instead served as a reminder to not take any day for granted and to make the most of this life.

The healing process is part of what led her to write the book. It was mainly just a therapeutic outlet but at the urging of Nicole she sent it to some publishers. Now it was a number one bestseller and she was currently in talks for movie rights.

Having your life’s secrets potentially coming to life in a movie was surreal. There was one secret she purposely left out of the book that was known only to family. When they broke ground on the pool complex, the construction company unearthed a child’s lunchbox. Without opening it they turned it over to Waverly. Nestled inside was the purple butterfly brooch she had hidden all those years before. Upon her death it would be bequeathed to the Ghost River Heritage Museum.

M&W Wine and Spirits

Mercedes was overseeing the loading of a work van when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. “Almost ready?”

”Yes. They need to hurry up or we’ll be late and I don’t wish to incur the wrath of your sister Wynonna.”

“Her bark is worse than her bite.” Willa said as she placed a tender kiss on the neck of her girlfriend.

Mercedes Gardner was no longer the Prime Minister of Canada. She helped oversee the investigation and prosecution of hundreds of Bulshar’s associates including that of her sister Beth, who was rotting away in a prison somewhere up north. 

Though Mercedes had done nothing wrong and was generally lauded for her role in exposing the vast network of criminals, she knew her time in government was over. She had accomplished all she could and wanted a change of pace.

She spearheaded an unprecedented solution to address the victimization of so many at the hands of Bulshar. As his assets were sold off, they were funneled into a special fund to provide compensation for the families and survivors of Bulshar’s dastardly deeds. The fund had paid out millions to Canadians including the Earps.

Bulshar’s winery went on the auction block, but no one in the Ghost River Triangle wanted to be associated with the property. After her tenure as Prime Minister Mercedes was granted special permission to purchase it. It was needed so that it would not seem she had acquired the property through underhanded dealings.

She entered a partnership with Willa Earp utilizing the woman’s business skills and her money to rebrand the products and create some top shelf wine and spirits.

They had fun naming their line. Black Badge Bourbon and Peacemaker Whiskey were just a few. At the insistence of Wynonna, they ran a short batch of a specialty liquor for Nicole’s 30th birthday. It was a cinnamon and vanilla flavored liqueur called HaughtMess.

They had been open for just over a year and were finding modest success. Somewhere along the way a romantic relationship blossomed and the two women were now living together in the Gardner Mansion.

With the van now loaded and enroute to Gus’s the two hoped in a separate vehicle and headed to the ceremony.

Wynonna

Wynonna hurriedly put the finishing touches on the decorations for this evening. It so was not her thing but it was the least she could do for her baby girl and best friend.

She took one last look around before leaving instructions with an employee and scooting out to get ready for the ceremony.

She would deny it if ever asked, but she was super excited about today. The past three years had been hell and she knew they all needed a reason to celebrate. While Nicole, Waverly and the others battled their demons with therapy and positive hokey pokey, Wynonna had drowned her sorrows in a bottle. 

Feeling sorry for herself over the loss of her leg and her career she became an ugly soul. She pushed many away and even Waverly had stopped trying for a time, though out of self preservation and not lack of love for her sister she knew. The one person she could not shake was Nicole. It did not matter how mean she was, Nicole never stopped trying to reach her tattered wounded heart.

Wynonna’s rock bottom and breakthrough was the night Nicole got angry back. The dark haired woman was drunk as a skunk per usual, Waverly was away at a business meeting in Toronto leaving just her and Nicole at the homestead. 

Wynonna tried to get up off the couch forgetting she had removed her prosthesis. She went tumbling to the floor and howled out in anger and pain.

Nicole came in from the other room and attempted to help her up, but Wynonna pushed her away hurling insults and punches.

Nicole snapped.

“I am so damn tired of your self destructive loathing! You aren’t the only one hurting asshole!”

“Fuck you Nicole, you still have both of your legs!”

Incensed, the redhead grabbed the prosthetic leg propped against the couch and chucked it across the room.

“Fuck me Wynonna?” Nicole glared. 

“No you don’t get to do this anymore.” Nicole hissed as she removed her shirt.

She bent down towards Wynonna and grabbed the dark haired woman’s hand and placed it over the scar on her arm.

“What the fuck are you doing Red?” Wynonna slurred.

“Everyday I wake up and see this scar or feel it’s pain I think of you. I have a bullet wound there and not here because of you.” Nicole said as she moved Wynonna’s hand from her arm to her chest.

“I pulled you out of that water so that you wouldn’t drown and right now that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“Leave me alone.” The dark haired woman said as she tried and failed to pull away.

Nicole guided Wynonna’s hand across her stomach to a scar on her lower right abdomen.

“Everyday I see this scar I think of the children I will never have. While it sucks that you lost a leg, there is literally nothing you cannot still do if you put your mind to it. You have a prosthetic limb that will let you walk, run, or climb a fucking mountain, but no amount of medical magic in the world will give me back the ability to carry a child!” Nicole growled.

Drunk as Wynonna was, that statement penetrated through the depths of her grief and the floodgates opened.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, be better.” Nicole whispered as she lifted the woman off the ground and back on the couch. 

Nicole held Wynonna as she cried like never before, both releasing their sorrow. They cried themselves to sleep that night, holding each other tight.

The next morning Nicole drove Wynonna to rehab. She got better and decided to open a bar with the Bulshar blood money as she called it. Everyone but Nicole expressed fear over the former heavy drinker running a bar. Wynonna didn’t feel the need to drink anymore, she got her life in order and dealt with her stress and anxiety in healthier ways these days.

Wynonna was parking the car when she got a text. John Holiday’s flight was delayed due to weather so he asked her to convey his apologies to his sister and Nicole. There was some mushy stuff in there for her too. She fired a text back and then headed into the hall.

Wayhaught

Resplendent in her uniform, Nicole paraded across the stage when her name was called.

“Deputy Nicole Haught MB.”

Wynonna, Mercedes, Willa, Julian, Michelle and Waverly erupted in cheer at the now blushing woman.

Waverly shed some tears when Julian affixed the badge upon Nicole’s tunic.

Julian was humbled and honored when Nicole asked him to pin her. He had to retire from the fire department due to his numerous injuries but found a new calling. He was now known as Father Julian, chaplain for the emergency responders of Purgatory. He was a beloved figure in the community and an integral part of the Earp family now.

Willa held both Mercedes and her momma’s hand during the ceremony. To be part of something so special was not lost on her. She followed Waverly and the others as they came back to Purgatory in search of normalcy and peace. 

Determined to reconnect with the family she was torn from all those years ago, Willa dutifully visited her mother every week in the prison Mercedes helped get her transferred to. Six months ago Michelle was paroled for her help in the Bulshar investigation. The Earp matriarch now ran a little nursery in town and had a small apartment just outside the city limits.

The group posed for some photographs after the ceremony before heading to Gus’s to celebrate.

Inside the bar had been transformed into something magical. Beautiful flower arrangements from Michelle’s shop adorned each table and twinkling lights lined the whole bar giving it an ethereal glow.

When Nicole walked inside she squealed at the sight before her. “Dolls!” She shouted.

The tall muscular man and his wife turned around to see the deputy running towards them. A very pregnant Kate gave Nicole a quick embrace before Xavier wrapped the redhead in a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

“You guys came!”

“Wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Dolls replied.

“Eliza sends her warmest wishes, she’s on assignment and could not break away.” Kate informed Nicole. 

“She’s still in the field? I thought her promotion got her off the streets?” 

“Well she was, but our dear friend in charge of special investigations Director Lucado had an urgent need.” Dolls explained.

Focusing back on Kate, Nicole asked

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

The married couple exchanged a quick glance between each other. 

“We have. Our baby boy will be named Jeremy James Dolls.”

The small group was silent for a moment as they remembered Agent Jeremy Chetri, who unfortunately did not survive his wounds that night. 

“What a lovely name. It’s perfect.” Nicole replied.

The friends made small talk for a few minutes before Nicole went to mingle with other guests.

The Dolls made their way over to a table for some rest. Both were very busy these days. Neither were agents of Black Badge anymore. Xavier was a security consultant and Kate had taken her passion for fashion and parlayed it into a successful career creating adaptive clothing and sleeve art for prosthetics. She was the one who kept Wynonna in supply.

All of the guests had been fed and the caterers brought out buckets filled with ice and champagne.

Nicole presented Waverly with a bottle. A hush came over the crowd. While Waverly admired the label, Nicole dipped her hand into one of the ice buckets nearby.

“Babe this is amazing, but we’re here tonight celebrating you, not my book.” She said looking at a label that read Symphony of Chaos. 

Grabbing the bottle back Nicole said “We’re here celebrating us.” Her cold hand now covering the label.

At a corner table Willa and Mercedes held one another close in excitement and anticipation.

“Nicole you’re hand is freezing what did you do?”

The redhead smiled nervously as she removed her hand from the label and handed her back the bottle. An absolutely stunned Waverly looked at the now changed label.

“Oh my God guys look! The label changed!” Waverly turned to show the gathering crowd.

“It says Marriage Medley now. Willa and Mercedes, so cool!”

The women were positively giddy but not at the compliment being given. Soft music began playing ever so quietly in the bar. Waverly turned around to thank Nicole for the trick champagne bottle.

Nicole was no longer standing in front of Waverly, but instead was down on one knee.

“One summer day I went to the beach and met a beautiful girl and was swept away. Literally, it was rough seas and we nearly drowned.”

The crowd gathered behind them laughed.

“I once told you Waverly that you were extraordinary, a once in a lifetime find. That I thanked the universe everyday for letting our stars collide. I told you that you ignited my soul and I could not imagine a moment without you by my side. Those words are as true now as they were then.”

Waverly nervously bounced on her toes, tears welling up.

“Waverly Earp, please continue this stroll across the universe with me now and forever as my wife.”

“Meh, let me think about it.”

Nicole looked at Waverly dumbfounded.

A playful smile danced across Waverly’s face as she bent down and cupped the redhead’s face.

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught the answer is yes.”

Their friends and family burst out in applause as the two women shared a fervent kiss. Nicole got off her knee and delicately placed a tanzanite butterfly round cut diamond engagement ring on her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
